


A Bonding

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Desk Sex, Fighting As Foreplay, First Time, Hux gets filthy (sorry but not in a sexy way), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Nightmares, Power Kink, Praise Kink, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, RP-based, Sassy Armitage Hux, Sassy Kylo Ren, a bit ooc but I promise it's worth it, co-authored, everyone bottoms and everyone tops, smut in later chapters, starts as a slow-burn but things escalate quickly, tags updated as the story goes on, they warm up to each other quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Before Starkiller was even finished, the first meeting of Kylo Ren and General Hux sparks a tense workship that becomes a different type of tense with different types of relations. Night and day cycles lead to revelations, explorations, and confessions that neither men were ready for, but neither men now can live without.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'd put notes at the end of a chapter so that they don't crowd the work itself, but I need to speak a brief moment about this work. This has been sitting in my docs for over two YEARS. In part because I stopped interacting with the fandom, in part because I've been through some major self-improving and this ship was a coping ship that I no longer needed (and now hopefully can ship it for fun and not for mental survival. Sorry for the dramatics), and in part because the draft log for this multichapter boy is over 100k words and that's very intimidating to me. That's more than I could EVER write on my own, and it is truly all thanks to [demiboy-wonder](https://demiboy-wonder.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Literally none of this would ever have come to being if he hadn't been such an amazing RP partner during one of the most difficult times in my life. He was the Hux to my Ren, and a very positive force in my life those years ago. Shoutout to you, dude! You're the best and I'll always think fondly of you!
> 
> This work is a compiled RP chatlog, so all I did was edit together the parts of Kylo (me) and Hux (demiboy-wonder) so that they read more like a story and less like an RP log. Hopefully it all reads easy!

General Hux wasn't used to sharing his throne. He didn't want to. He didn't need some whiny child trying to outdo him in the Supreme Leader’s eyes. This was his ship, his army, and he was not going to split command with some snooty dog who knew nothing of how to run a Star Destroyer. That's why he wasn't excited to meet Kylo Ren in the flesh. Sure the soldiers were in tense anticipation, and a few lieutenants were intrigued by the thought of encountering an actual Force-user. In Hux’s most formal, respectful opinion, Kylo Ren could take his lightsaber and his magic Force voodoo, and shove them both up his arse. What he hadn't expected was a black haired, somehow beautiful in his fragility, man to be under the over-dramatic mask.

"Hello, Kylo. Or would you prefer Ren?" Hux wasn’t being cheeky exactly, but he was establishing immediately that he was _above_ the Force-user. Kylo sneered in response to the blatant disrespect. The last thing he wanted was to have his command split with someone else, especially a mere starship commander. They were all the same in his eyes. Little commanders, little generals, all serving the purpose of him and his master. Except, the general before him held himself in such a way that couldn't help intrigue him. He was not quaking in his boots, not even internally.

"It's Lord Ren to you, General." Hux raised his eyebrow at Kylo, a surprised look in his eyes. This one was feisty, but it was something akin to a breath of fresh air inside the Star Destroyer of unquestioning obedience. He would love to break him. It would bring him great joy to put someone so high and mighty in their proper place.

"Okay, Ren. Shall we begin? What ideas do you have?" Kylo glared down at Hux's obvious lack of the use of his title. And did this man think he would so go so far as to publicly discuss battle plans from the docking room? He wondered for a moment just how little this man thought Kylo understood.

"I hardly think that here is the place to discuss these matters. You do have a meeting room on this vessel, do you not?" Hux smirked, not afraid to show his cockiness. He didn't respect this man. Not yet. But he gave himself the rest of the day cycle before he had Kylo’s respect.

"We do. Follow me," he said, walking away without another word. Kylo followed without word as well, sizing up the man who lead him to the meeting room. He was not unpleasant to observe, and Kylo was sure he would get this man to bend to his will. Eventually. For now, he simply followed in silence, holding himself high in regard to the subordinates around him. Hux could feel the eyes on his back. He wanted to break this man, show him he was the leader here.

Once they made it to the room, he closed the door behind him after Ren walked in. "Now, Ren, what are your plans?"

"Lord Ren," Kylo corrected with a glare. "And I'm sure you've already been briefed with the construction plans for Starkiller. I've seen the progress, and is running smoothly. This is more than intimidation for the First Order. The first target is to be a base of Resistance operations." The way he spoke, it left no real room for disagreement or additional suggestion. It displayed much of his character in the open, as was Kylo's entire goal. He was a powerful wielder of the Force, and of the highest command. He would make sure General Hux was aware of that from the very beginning. Hux listened with his usual stone face. They were good plans, with his approval of course. There would be only a few adjustments that he would need to make. Just a few. And more intel. And better planning. And possibly an entirely different battle strategy. But aside from that, they were good plans.

"Yes, they were well laid out. Only needed a few adjustments. Ren." He wasn't shakable. He had stood his ground under more extreme intimidation than this. "As the General, I get final say on plans before they go to Supreme Leader Snoke, as I’m sure you already know."

"As Snoke's apprentice, the plans here go through me first. I am not here to follow orders, I'm here to ensure you do your job." His face was stone, but internally he was grinning. Had this man not heard of him? Had he no fear? Hux rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You may be the _apprentice_ , but I'm in charge of the base. Don't forget that." Kylo sneered as he spoke. This man’s mouth was going to get him hurt, and Kylo would take great pleasure in being the one to break him.

"You have quite the false sense of superiority, don't you, General." It wasn't a question and he gave no suggestion to it being such. Hux chuckled lowly. Oh, he could actually fight back? It didn’t so much surprise Hux as it did draw his attention. Sure, officers talked back sometimes, but not like this. Not a blunt challenge of his authority.

"And you have a false sense of entitlement." Kylo grinned, though he looked more predatory than amused. He was amused, however, seeing as he hadn’t had this sort of banter with someone in a very long time.

"Oh I can assure you, General, my entitlement is by no means false. Will this be all, or do you need something else from me?" Hux let his eyes wander along Kylo's form, humming to himself.

"You can be dismissed, Ren. For now," he said, a dark tone lacing itself through his words. Kylo left the room without a word, his cloak flowing rather dramatically behind him as he turned down the hall. He did not find himself angry at General Hux for so blatantly forgoing the acknowledgement of his title, which in itself was odd. He felt more annoyed, if anything, that he would need to display his status instead of it being known from the beginning. No matter though, he could do that easily soon enough. Hux stayed in the room for a bit before returning to his duties. Kylo Ren. He wouldn't let a Force-user undermine him. This was his base. He would show him where he stood.

Kylo made his way to his living quarters. The room was smaller than he was used to, but it would manage well enough. There was a bed against the far back wall that could fit two if they really tried, some simple furnishings, a refresher in a connecting room, and a modest living room arrangement a decent space away from the bed. It reminded him a bit too much like the modest, plain rooms of- it didn’t matter any. He had no intention of staying in his room for very long.

Hux commanded his army like he lived his life: strict and to the point. He wouldn't let the presence of a newcomer throw him off. There were still weapons to inspect, reports to read over, and a planet-killer to construct. He had lunch alone in his office, long after the lunch hour was over, and his thoughts wandered to the Knight aboard. He had been so full of himself, it almost made Hux laugh. And the man had been so dramatic. He had never met someone of any rank who would wear such an outfit.

At the end of the day, he walked into his quarters to retire for the night. He had yet to cease musing over Kylo Ren. Why was Ren getting to him this badly? People had challenged his authority before, that never made a difference in the past. Most of them ended up dead anyway, not that Hux was going to care. He just seemed, well, different. A challenge. It was the first true challenge Hux had in quite some time. Evidently, Hux’s ‘challenge’ had barred himself up in the training room since he left the meeting room earlier that day, running drills for himself in simulations with his lightsaber. By the time he began to consider stopping, it was well past the end of the day cycle on the starship.

Hux found himself pacing the halls of the ship. His handiwork was coming to life around him and it was beautiful. He wouldn't let Kylo ruin it. He heard grunting coming from the training room and stopped. It was way past hours for anyone to be training, or anywhere out of their quarters for that matter. He was not about to let a few officers avoid protocol just because he was not at his best. Hux entered the room to give a lecture to whoever was sneaking about behind his back, but stopped in the doorway when he saw the brilliant red saber flowing through the air. Kylo could feel Hux approach him as he crushed a training droid with the Force and cut through another simulated enemy with his saber, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care that he was now being watched. He changed his footing as he moved, parrying and then swiping diagonal up to dissolve the halved enemy. Hux watched his form as he moved. It was impressive, he would give him that. He knew his abilities and used them in a powerful way. He had never been intimidated by Force-users though, and seldom ever impressed.

"Very impressive, Ren," he said despite this, unable to stay quiet for too long. Kylo smiled to himself, but steeled his expression before he turned to face Hux. He wasn’t about to give the General the satisfaction of knowing how much he enjoyed praise. How much he craved it.

"I was wondering how long you'd stand there gawking before you made some sort of comment. Though, don't you have more important duties than watching me as I train, oh high and mighty General?" He was mocking Hux, and he made no attempt to hide it. Provoking the man could provide some entertainment for the time being, seeing as Kylo had no intentions of returning to his quarters just yet. Hux rolled his eyes. He already wished he hadn't said anything.

"My duties include scolding people who stay out after hours," he said, stepping forward into the room. "Don't you have some people to show off your Force powers to?" Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux's remark. The General had some nerve, he’d give him that.

"You don't know much, do you? Being able to manipulate the Force is not a power, it's an ability. It takes years of training. And it certainly isn't something one would go about flaunting, as you seem to suggest I should." He paused for a moment before the predatory grin from before returned to his features. "Why, are suggesting I put on a display for you, General?" Hux chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he looked over the bots. Cold, lifeless, only following their programming. It reminded him a bit of the troopers, at least the ones he had read about from before the Order stopped using clones.

"I've never been impressed by the Force. If you believe you can sway my opinion, then by all means." He smirked as he spoke, offering the challenge. Though surprised by his words, Kylo didn't show it. Never had been impressed? That was something he had never heard before. Everyone around him was fearful of him, because he could wield the Force. Perhaps this man would be different. The thought only spurred Kylo on to do a bit more than just show off a little.

Kylo didn't turn to the bot, but instead extended his arm out and caused the bot to rise a few inches off the ground. Mentally he reached out, bending the Force around the bot. When he splayed out his fingers, the outer layer's paneling bolts pulled free and the paneling was removed. Using his other hand, Kylo deconstructed the bot bit by bit. One had kept every piece held in the air as the other made swift work of taking the bot apart. Hux watched the spectacle with hidden interest. The moves were intricate enough that Ren had to be giving every ounce of his effort into it. The small pieces slowly pulled away, still completely in tact. He didn't know this power could be so fine tuned. He watched, his cool facade only slightly giving away to interest. He wouldn't let him know he was impressed.

With a glance at Hux, Kylo smirked. He closed his eyes, just to show even more how powerful his abilities were. he reached out to the Force again, sensing where the metal pieces in the room were and reconstructing the bot with the same precision he used to take it apart. When he lowered the bot back to the ground, it resumed its function as if he had only been powered down for a moment. Hux hummed to himself as the bot resumed its duties. It was a very intricate move to have completed with just the Force. It was almost eloquent, nothing like the displays of raw power that were usually associated with the Force.

"Well done," he said, his tone not giving away his interest. Kylo opened his eyes and looked at Hux. It was a few moments before he said anything in reply. One could've thought he hadn't heard the man at all.

"You speak as if you've done the task yourself. You haven't a clue what I truly did. For all you know, that had been child's play." Hux rolled his eyes, and all impressed feelings went away. That personality got in the way of his greatness.

"I have only seen it used a select few times. Those were to destroy things where they stood. That seemed, well, almost intricate." Kylo bit back a laugh. It was too amusing for him to ignore. A General, impressed by an intricate display of power instead of a forceful one. For a moment he wondered just how much Hux would say. If he would end up praising him for his abilities.

"Would you have preferred destruction, General?" Hux wondered if he would’ve. He had seen shows of force, using the Force, before.

"No. Explosive power means nothing to me,” he said with a sneer. "It leaves you vulnerable to think you can overpower your enemy with a wave of your hand."

"Were you a tactician, before you were given command of this ship?" Kylo hadn't missed it, the way Hux would appraise him as one would an opponent. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but it made him curious as to where the seemingly instinctive actions originated. Hux hummed at the question, his arms crossed behind his back.

"I have a background in it, yes. I believe having a good strategy and strength to support it is a better plan than just sheer force."

"I see why I've been paired with you to oversee Starkiller. You must be quite proud of yourself for making it this far." He didn't intend to cut the conversation short, but Kylo did make his way to the door to shut down the training program. Hux followed out of instinct. It felt like the conversation should keep going. They were being civil, for the first time since Kylo had arrived.

"I do as well. You have the power, I have the mind to use it."

"I do hope you don't intend on using any of this _power_ for your own gain." Kylo became quite cold at the thought that Hux was intending on manipulating him for his own means. As if sending off a warning shot, Kylo used the Force to flick the switches that would power down to bots and the simulations. Hux shook his head, looking over when the bots shut down.

"I don't intend on using any of the First Order for personal gain. My goal is to bring it to the power that it deserves." Hux sounded like a perfect general, thinking for himself but obedient all the same. Kylo turned off the lights and smiled to himself. It was funny that Hux seemed to think Kylo belonged to the First Order like the rest of the officers and troops on the ship.

"Coming, General?" He didn't wait for a reply though, and made his way out of the training room and down the hall. Hux wanted to walk away just to spite the other man, but he already found himself following behind him. Why? Why was he suddenly so interested in him? There was nothing _that_ interesting about He didn't understand, yet he kept following.

Kylo slowed a bit when he noticed Hux had actually followed him, allowing the man to fall into step at Kylo's side. It was rather unexpected to see that Hux was actually walking with him. For a moment, Kylo considered that perhaps the general's quarters were this direction as well. He wasn't about to continue on a conversation, though. He wanted to see what Hux would do. Hux hated himself for following. He hated himself for admitting defeat and thinking that Ren might actually have something interesting about him. He walked in quiet, keeping his head forward. Finally, he broke the silence.

"What do you wish to accomplish in the First Order?" Once again, Kylo took a few moments to think before he responded.

"Power, just as my grandfather found power under the Empire. And you?" Hux knew the name Skywalker. The Sith Lord hadn’t been able to keep his identity a secret very long after his death, all things considering. Hux knew of Darth Vader - as everyone in the Order did - but sometimes it was easy to forget Kylo Ren shared the same bloodline, held the same power and strength and ambition. Sometimes, it was strikingly easy to see.

"I want order. Peace and order to be restored in the galaxy." Kylo snorted before he could stop himself. That was such a noble reply that he was certain it had been recited several times.

"Is that all you desire, General?" Hux raised an eyebrow at Kylo when he heard the response.

"Is that such a bad thing? I wish to bring order to the galaxy that the Rebels have torn apart."

"I don't believe I said it was a bad thing, I merely asked if there was something more you were hoping to gain from your endeavors." Kylo was enjoying this a bit more than he would've expected to. He wasn't exactly toying with Hux, but he was definitely having his fun. Hux huffed and straightened himself. He realized he was letting Ren get under his skin.

"And what about you? Is power all you really want?"

"It is for now." He let the cryptic answer hang in the air, wondering if Hux will bite the line and ask him of it further, or merely take the answer as is. Either way, he was oddly enjoying observing Hux's reactions to his words. Hux looked over at Kylo with a small question in his expression. He knew it was bait, but he took it anyway. He was curious.

"And what is the goal later on?" Kylo turned to Hux, a gleam of what could only be described as bloodlust in his eyes. He spoke evenly, almost in a cold manner.

"I will rule over the New World the Order will create." Hux didn't feel fear when he looked into Kylo’s eyes. Maybe. Just maybe, they could accomplish their goals together. No. He wouldn't bring that up. That could be interpreted as plotting against the Supreme Leader. Of course Kylo could speak like that, being the man’s apprentice. But Hux, only a General, only a pawn? No. No, thoughts like those would be seen as treason if they came from his lips.

"That's a bold idea, Ren." Had that been a compliment, or an insult? No matter, Kylo knew what he envisioned would be his.

"It is not out of reach. Not for me." Perhaps Hux would prove of use to him after all. Their goals were similar enough that for the time being, working in proximity would not be detrimental. Though, he'd have to do something about the way Hux was blatantly ignoring his title. Hux hummed in thought, looking forward as they walked. He wondered where they would get to, what they would do then. For now, he focused on the hall in front of him.

"Surprisingly, I don't doubt that. You just need some tact with your power." Once again, Kylo was surprised by the response. Was Hux complimenting him?

"Are you trying to suggest yourself as the tact you seem so convinced I require?" Hux shrugged, keeping his eyes forward. Was that what he was suggesting? It was always a good idea to have powerful allies. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have Ren close.

"Maybe. If you would have me, of course." He said, the slightest hint of a joke in his voice. Kylo grinned as they turned the corner, recognizing this part of the ship almost instantly, having read over the ship's schematics prior to boarding.

"I'll have to think about it. We're almost to your quarters, are we not?" Hux hadn't even realized it. They were just a few doors down from his private quarters. Why did they come here?

"Yes, why?" he asked, finally getting a proper look at Kylo for the first time since their walk began.

"Curiosity." Kylo met Hux's eyes for a moment, slightly surprised at how sharp the colours were. He hadn't realized just how striking the man's features were until now. Until it was only him, and nothing to distract Kylo from him. Hux looked back, realizing how soft Kylo's face was compared to his sharp and biting personality. He wondered about his story, what brought him here. He wondered a lot of things about Kylo in that moment, things he wouldn't dare bring up.

"Oh?" He gave Hux an odd look, his attention no longer solely on the man's appearance.

"Were you in search of a different explanation, General?" Hux looked away, realizing he had most likely stared at the other man far longer than what was reasonable.

"No, just, just curiosity." Kylo smiled to himself, laughing softly. Was Hux losing his respect-demanding demeanor? He couldn't tell, but the whole situation made him laugh. It wasn't often he was so amused by a man's actions before, let alone his words.

"Well, if your curiosity has been sated, I do believe it would be best if I bid you goodnight. As you said earlier, it's well past light's out." Hux looked down to hide the small chuckle that crossed his lips. Okay, he found himself relaxing a bit more than he should have. He was surprisingly okay with it.

"I believe it is. I will see you in the morning, Ren." He said with a smirk, nodding to him before entering his room. He couldn't let him get away that easily. Kylo turned to return to his own quarters without a word, though once he was no longer facing Hux, the smile he wore grew more warm than amused. Perhaps, he thought as he entered his room and began to strip down for bed, this oversight would not be as cumbersome as he had first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the log for this is completed, this will be posted on a schedule (and hopefully I'll be able to follow that schedule this time). Updates will be every Sunday EST.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hux was the first person up and working. He was making sure everything was prepared for the day before someone managed to mess it up. Kylo didn't rise until late into the morning. Knowing full well he missed breakfast already, he took his sweet time showering and dressing for the day. It was nearing 1100 hours by the time Kylo left his quarters and ventured to the ship's mess hall in search of something to eat. Hux was already in a bad mood by the time Kylo rose. Half of his crew had been late, Kylo was nowhere to be found, and the construction was already behind schedule for the day. Hux realized he hadn't eaten yet, so he went for a quick stop to eat. Most of the crew avoided him like the plague.

Kylo had ended up in the kitchen itself, rummaging through large pantryways and cupboards looking for rations that had not been claimed earlier that morning. It was a rather tedious endeavor, but he knew what he was getting himself into when he decided three more hours of sleep were well worth the trouble. Hux walked in, his anger starting to boil when he saw Ren.

"Finally awake?" he asked, his voice cold as he grabbed the rations that he had specifically reserved for himself. Kylo turned to see Hux, holding the rations that he apparently hadn't noticed yet.

"I'm sure you can see the answer to that. Your hospitality has not gone unnoticed." Kylo made a move to grab the rations Hux had taken. Hux glared at Kylo, taking a small step back.

"I was expecting you to help with preparations, but you never showed up,” he said, his frown still on his lips. Kylo made a momentarily confused face as what he perceived to be his breakfast being moved away from him, though he steeled his face before he responded.

"Are you suggesting you are incapable of running this operation without my assistance, General?" Hux’s glare increased in its intensity, if that was even possible at this point. His shoulders set square before he put the food down. He wasn't hungry anyway.

"We were put together for a reason. I believed you would take it seriously. Maybe the Supreme Leader would like to hear about this." Kylo all but snarled at that as he glared down at Hux. On instinct alone, he used the Force to pull Hux towards him, grabbing him by the lapels of his uniform once he was within reach.

"You wouldn't dare. I will have you killed before you could try,” Kylo said, his eyes narrow as he did nothing less than try to intimidate the General. Hux kept his glare on Kylo's face, only slightly startled by being pulled forward with the Force.

"Oh yeah? That's a very bold move on your part, Ren."

"You speak as if I've never taken a life before. I have, and I'd do it again gladly." Kylo tightened his grip on Hux's uniform, having expected the man to begin struggling by now. Was the General merely toying with him? Hux smirked. Kylo acted like a tough warrior, yet he was set off by the smallest nudge.

"I don't doubt you would, but I highly doubt you would right now," he said, daring to lean closer to look Kylo in the eyes. "You act as if I haven't either." Despite himself, Kylo could feel himself grinning. He let go of Hux only to send him flying across the room and into the wall by Force, though he definitely could've sent him off harder. Hux grunted when his body was smacked against the wall.

"I'll see you in the comm room to oversee construction,” was all he offered just before he took the rations Hux had set aside, and went to leave. Hux was glaring hard at Kylo as he walked away.

Once he was able to move away, he adjusted his collar before walking out. The fire behind his eyes burned even brighter, walking directly towards the comm room. Snoke would hear about this, and he wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Kylo sat in the chair he knew was meant for the leading general of the ship, specifically to further vex Hux as he finished what he had grabbed for one of the latest breakfasts he had ever partaken in. There was something about the General when he was angry that drew Kylo in a way he had not yet experienced before. If anything, he wanted more. Though, he knew he'd need to tread carefully if Hux was truly going to be so quick to tell on him like a child.

Hux immediately fumed when he saw Kylo in his chair. He walked into the room and stood in front of the chair instead, getting the things he had already planned prepared.

"Since you weren't here this morning, I'll fill you in on the progress we've made."

"Excellent," Kylo said, though he was a tad distracted. The back of Hux blocked most of his view of the front viewport, though the longer Hux stood there the less Kylo found himself minding. He thought for a moment to fetch his helmet from his quarters, but decided against it. He was already there, and the chance of being invaded out here were next to none. Hux looked over the reports, pointing out a few things as he read them. The plans were going better than he had expected.

"We need to do some overview on the building of- Ren, are you even paying attention?"

"Hm? Yes, I am." It was half of the truth. Kylo was paying attention, though his attention was not entirely on Hux's reports. Admittedly, it probably should've been on Hux's reports alone, but Kylo Ren was a man who did as he pleased. For the most part. Hux turned around, looking Ren over before sighing. He could see that he had been distracted.

"Is something distracting you, Ren?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He hated when his information went to waste. Kylo wasn't about to outwardly admit to being distracted by the backside of the starship's leader. So, instead, he went with another half-truth.

"You've yet to eat, General." Hux raised an eyebrow. That was not what he expected by any measure.

"So?" He didn't expect Ren to care about his wellbeing. Maybe he was just trying to distract him.

"So you are not at your best if you've yet to eaten and it's," Kylo glanced at the timeclock on one of the monitors of the comm room, "nearly 12:15 in the afternoon cycle. The last thing I need in this operation is a general who is _underperforming_." Hux rolled his eyes. Of course the damn man would use Hux’s work ethic against him.

"So, I guess I will go get something to eat,” he said, eyeing Ren as he moved from his spot. "Wouldn't want to be below your expectations." Kylo smiled to himself as Hux walked away. Perhaps the General was finally seeing Kylo as his superior here. He looked out through the now-clear viewport to see the Starkiller Base in progress. It was magnificent even now, and the destruction it would cause would be even greater.

Hux had grabbed something light before coming back. He wasn't going to leave Ren by himself for that long.

"There were a few reports I received while I was gone,” Hux said as he walked in. "The weapons are coming together very well."

"Good. Was there any indication as to how much longer until the Base is fully operational?" The sooner the Resistance was snuffed out, the sooner Kylo could rise to power. He knew better than to rush something this large-scale, of course, but that didn't stop his anticipation. Hux decided to give in and pulled up a chair to sit in.

"It should be within a few months. The base will be completed very soon." Kylo nodded, but he didn't say anything further. The thought of the Base being finished in only a few months was thrilling. Soon he would be able to obtain the power he desired. Hux pulled up the plans he had been working on, typing in the new silence. He wondered what Ren would do once he had the power he craved. What was after taking full control? He let his mind wander as he finished his responses.

Kylo glanced over at Hux sometime afterwards, noticing the work he was doing. Kylo was glad he never had to do any of that. It looked to be bordering on the line of tedious. However, Hux seemed to be enjoying himself, though Kylo wasn't sure how he could be. Perhaps it was a hobby of his, planning and whatnot. Hux finished up a few of the plans that had been sent to him before looking over at Ren once again.

"So, I have a few things I need to check out for myself today. Would you like to come with?" He was asking because Ren was also in charge, but also spending more time with him wouldn't hurt. Kylo was surprised that Hux was asking after what happened earlier that morning, but he nodded and didn't let on. He wouldn't admit it, but he was wanting more time to spend with the General.

"It wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes overseeing things. What's on the agenda today?" Kylo asked, and Hux stood up and pulling out his plans.

"We have to check the work on the superweapon, as well as running diagnostic tests on a few of the ground weapons. Someone always manages to screw those up. so I like to be there to oversee it myself,” he replied, laying out the plans for Ren. Kylo nodded along like he was listening, and stood, not bothering to actually look over what Hux was referencing.

"Lead the way, General." He was surprised that Hux had to oversee ground weaponry himself. He made a mental note to suggest an improvement in training to the workforces in that area. The last thing Kylo wanted to see was a base and a weapon of this size malfunctioning in the heat of combat. Hux lead the way, noting how the other workers stared as they walked, and Kylo could feel eyes on him as he and Hux made their way through the halls. He suddenly wished he had his mask on, not liking the glances. Hux figured that was probably a sight to see them not fighting, and he stopped at the computer in front of the weapon, looking over the work they had done already.

"How does it look?" he asked over his shoulder.

"It looks like it will be quite the sight when completed," Kylo said after a moment of thought. Hux hummed, looking over the report. It sounded as if he didn’t actually hear what Kylo had said. As if he had only asked for the Knight's opinion out of formality.

"We'll have to run some tests to see if the base will have enough power to run it as well as our defenses," he mumbled, mostly just putting his thoughts into words. It was a fantastic weapon and he couldn't wait to see it when it was finished.

"It will drain the life of a star, General. Even I can assure you it will have a sufficient amount of power." Kylo's words were laced with amusement as he too looked over the report from over Hux's shoulder. Hux rolled his eyes, but kept on with his calculations. He could feel Ren close to his back. Why did he not mind? He shook off the thought and went back to finishing up the report.

"They will be needing more materials soon. I'll put in a requisition for it,” he said, standing up from where he had been bending over. Kylo hadn't realized how close he was to Hux until the man stood up and Kylo had to step back to avoid bumping into him. For a moment he wondered why he hadn't noticed their close proximity. It wasn't important for the time being, though, so he pushed it from his mind.

"Had you not resupplied prior to my arrival?" Kylo asked, being cheeky. Hux huffed and looked over to the other man.

"I had, but they apparently gave us the wrong amounts. This is why I check myself,” he replied, not letting him under his skin again.

"Perhaps you should make an example of the officer who sent the wrong request?" He had heard of how cutthroat General Hux ran his ship, and he was curious to see just how far that iron grip stretched out. Kylo didn't truly mind if his pushing buttons was at the expense of an officer, he was above them after all, and they were all replaceable as far as he was concerned. Hux hummed, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You know, for once I believe we agree on something." He went to check who was in charge of the order. He commanded order and that everything ran smoothly. He needed to weed out the problems. Kylo stayed behind and looked over the report more thoroughly. Whoever had written it had precision, he'd give them that. Though, he had a hunch that Hux had made his own additions, so he wouldn't give much more thought on it. It was intriguing, it truly was, the way Hux commanded his ship. Kylo looked up from the computer only a moment to see what was being displayed on the monitors in the rows in front of him.

Hux smirked when he found the name. "Are you ready to go, Ren? See how this ship is truly run?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before walking away. Kylo grinned, though it was a dark and twisted sort of look, wanting very much to see this display of power. He always did enjoy watching powerful men and women prove themselves. And so, he followed at Hux's heels without a word.

Hux walked in the main gathering room, the whole room going quiet. "I need to see the recruit in charge of ordering provisions,” he said, his tone knowingly hiding a seething, ice cold meaning. Kylo steeled his expression as he stood beside the General. He wished for a moment that he had his mask. It would seem that intimidation was General Hux's most frequented asset. He almost felt sorry for the young man who stood up, obviously afraid of his commander. Almost. Hux glared as the man stood. "I would like you to tell me why you sent me the wrong calculations for the superweapon?" he asked in a loud voice, making sure everyone heard. Kylo could feel the fear radiating off the man. Had he known his mistake the whole time?

"I had done the calculations myself, sir, I ensured that the amounts were correct." Kylo almost wanted to laugh. The poor man was trying quite hard to cover his own ass. Hux let out a dark chuckle before his face fell emotionless as the ship he controlled.

"Well, they were still incorrect. Now, what do you think I should do about this?" he asked, his hands still behind his back. He knew what he was going to do, but watching them squirm made it better. He enjoyed letting the man’s fears blossom for a moment before preparing to prove them tenfold. The officer swallowed hard. He looked like an animal caught in the headlights of a terrain vehicle. Kylo was enjoying the unfolding events. He thought for a moment to test the waters further, and suggest execution. Would Hux be strict, or downright cruel?

"I ask for a chance to redeem my mistake, sir." The officer was all but quaking in his boots. Hux chuckled, shaking his head.

"The time to redeem your mistake was before committing it." His voice was low as he spoke. His foot launched forward, knocking the recruit down to his knees. "The solution is, make sure it doesn't happen again. Ever."

"Sir please, I will not make the mistake again." The officer looked up and over to Kylo, but other met eyes that were just as cold as Hux's and twice as unforgiving.

"Get on with it, General. This is boring me." Kylo had to keep himself from grinning as he spoke. Hux chuckled again, half-infuriated by Kylo’s demeanor and half-amused by it in the same instance, staring down at the officer.

"You're relieved of your post. Get out of my sight before I force you out." His voice was a growl, though he had been smirking when the officer begged for his life. He turned on his heel and walked out, making sure to alert the guard to remove the man. Kylo lingered for a moment, watching as the officer was escorted out by the front guard. A defeated man, made an example by the General. It was more amusing than it should've been. Kylo watched as the other officers went back to their work, quieter now. As if they were treading on eggshells. Kylo turned and left the room, intending on either finding Hux or spending his time in the training room. He hadn't been disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I got this uploaded! I spent all day yesterday changing OS systems on my work/writing/art laptop and back-up laptop, since it previously was using Windows 7 (listen,,,,they're both old but they've still has a few good years left in them! Never underestimate refurbished bricks!) and security updates for it end Tuesday, and they were both VERY uncooperative. It took me literally all day and into the night. Didn't finish until ~2 am. But I'm here now, and mostly awake!  
> Shoutout to [Kevlar01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/profile/) for betaing this! You can find them active [here](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/kevlar01/) on FurAffinity.  
> Next update will be Sunday EST. So long as no other computer problems arise!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hux had walked back to his office to work on some paperwork for what they needed. He shouldn't like making an example of officers as much as he did. It was his one power play. He sent the requests with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. He hoped he impressed Ren. He didn't care that he thought it. It didn’t cross Hux’s mind just how odd that hopeful thought was, considering how much Kylo Ren vexed him in just over a 24-hour period.

Unable to find Hux in the hallway, Kylo returned to his quarters a moment to fetch his helmet and his saber. With his equipment secured, he went to the training room and booted up the program specific for his purpose. His thoughts wandered a bit to the display of power Hux had shown off. It was impressive how unwavering he had been, he'd give the General that. Whether or not he'd tell Hux his thoughts was a different matter.

Hux finished his work before excusing himself to his quarters. He wondered if this lingering fascination with Ren would continue. He sighed and, on a whim, took the long way back, past the training room. As Hux was walking by, Kylo was in the middle of a sweeping swipe that went through three simulated enemies. Hux stepped inside the room and, caught in the moment, Kylo made another swing, stopping just shy of Hux's throat. Kylo was thankful that he caught himself before he followed through, but was also thankful that he had his mask on so the General could not see the shocked horror that he surely wore.

Hux tilted his head up when the saber came towards his throat. His shock wasn't shown in his eyes, thought it did partially take him off guard. He looked at the mask, his chin still tilted up.

"That's a very nice way to greet people." This man's humour was beyond him. Kylo retracted the energy blade, and gave Hux a smirk despite knowing he couldn't see it. Or, perhaps he was showing amusement because he knew Hux couldn't see. "Do you greet your friends in any other way?" Hux was trying to be snarky, only realizing after he spoke the implications of his words. Kylo made an effort to change the subject quickly.

"Have you no fear, General? You nearly lost your head." Hux tilted his head down to hide a smirk. Friends? Were they getting that close already? Ren certainly hadn't denied it. He leveled his head and made eye contact after the saber was put away.

"I fear only three things. A lightsaber isn't one of them."

"You're either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish," Kylo muttered. Whether or not the sound distortion of the mask picked up his muttering was a different matter. "Did you need something, General, or did you just come here to watch me again?" Hux shrugged, looking over Ren by reflex. He had learned to always size up the other people in the room long ago.

"I had finished my work for the day, so I wanted to check in,” Hux said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Kylo, just to show off, shut down the training program using the Force alone.

"Have you the time? I tend to lose track of it while I'm in here,” Kylo said, not wanting to think about why Hux felt the need to check in with him. Hux smirked at the bots shutting down. Showoff. Some part of him didn’t mind it though. If anything, it was amusing to think that Kylo was making another attempt to impress him.

"It's well past lights out again,” Hux replied, looking at his watch and neglecting to give the exact hour of the night cycle.

"You say that as if light's out means anything to me." Kylo couldn't help but feel something as Hux smirked. Why was this cocky, uptight man becoming better company than anyone else on this ship? Hux chuckled and stepped further inside, looking at the destroyed bots.

"You do have me there." He crossed his arms behind his back before looking at Kylo. "I'm always the one to find you."

"Speaking of that, why do you turn to me in your freetime?" Kylo unclipped his helmet and removed it, looking General Hux in the eyes. Hux looked down, avoiding eye contact at the look. He didn't really know. Why did he chase after him when he could?

"I guess you're the only person here that can give proper company." Kylo raised an eyebrow before he could stop himself, no longer having the protection of his mask to allow him to be so expressive.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, General." Though he was grinning, he managed to deliver the line without emotion. Hux couldn't hold back a soft chuckle.

"I don't flatter, and I definitely don't try to get ahead with it," he said, raising an eyebrow in return. "Why, do you want me to stay?" Did Kylo want him to stay? It couldn't hurt. And besides that, he enjoyed being admired by onlookers.

"You may, if you wish." Kylo redrew his lightsaber. "If you do though, I suggest you fetch your blaster." Hux hummed and shrugged off his overcoat, setting it aside as well as his hat before pulling his blaster from his holster. He tried to train regularly, so this could actually be of help. It would seem as if the Knight intended for Hux to do more than simply stare anyways.

Kylo reattached his mask and assumed a low defensive pose. He was oddly looking forward to this as Kylo reactivated the training program, once again flaunting his Force powers. Hux decided it was his time to show off. Kylo always had the upper hand, so he needed it. He aimed, not putting too much effort into it before firing two shots consecutively. Both flew past either side of Kylo's head, hitting two bots square in the head. Kylo grinned through the mask, and sliced up through one of the bots to Hux's left. This would be fun. Hux smirked and waited for the next bots. Maybe they did make a good team.

Once the other group came towards them, he aimed and took out the furthest one, leaving the close range two for Ren. Kylo swiped low, knocking one bot aside as he sliced through the other with his saber. Using the Force, he crushed the first bot into a ball of metal. He looked up to get the two behind the first, but they were already down. Perhaps Hux would be useful kept close.

Hux watched the scene with a smirk. Ren was a competent fighter. Maybe it would be nice to keep him close.

"Well done, Ren,” he said, already taking aim for the next group. The praise had caught him off-guard, but Kylo found that he was smiling to himself. He wanted more, and decided showing off further wouldn't hurt any.

"General Hux, do you trust me?" Hux raised an eyebrow, but didn't make a move to show he didn't.

"I believe so. What are you planning?" He asked, a wondering tone in his voice. Kylo reached out to the Force, feeling everything around him. He took a deep breath and readjusted his grip on his lightsaber, readying himself. He had been practicing this sort of thing for a while now, but it was different with someone else than with droids. It was more difficult with someone else.

"Shoot at me." Both of Hux's eyebrows went up at that, but he still aimed. He needed to trust Ren. Trust. He took a small breath before doing as he was told, firing at the other man. Kylo could feel the energy pulse break through the flow of the room like a rock sinking in water. He reached out to the bolt with the Force, causing it to stop mid-air. He held it as long as he could, wanting to impress Hux again. Hux watched the shot be halved in mid-air. His surprise showed on his face. That was actually impressive. Just before Kylo felt his hold failing, he spun, ducked, and sent the two thin bolts of plasma flying into the front two bots. The shots hit the bots behind him with surprising accuracy.

"That was impressive,” Hux admitted, despite himself. Kylo looked over at Hux in surprise. He stood with pride, the training bots forgotten. He couldn't help but bury his sincerity under a layer of snark.

"Yeah? You trying to flatter me again, General?" Hux rolled his eyes. He regretted complimenting him already.

"Just giving credit where credit is due,” he replied, sheathing his blaster. He did have fun with him. It wasn't something he thought very often. Kylo was quiet for a moment.

"I would not've trusted just any man. You did well yourself." He gave a smile warmer than he would've liked, glad that he could hide it behind his mask. Hux felt a small tinge of heat on his cheeks. That was kind of him to say. He tilted his head down to calm himself before looking back up.

"Thank you." Something inside the room changed. Everything felt more comfortable. Kylo stood in silence for a moment, though that wasn't unusual for him. After his moment, he unclipped his mask and retracted his saber.

"It's getting late. I wouldn't want to sleep through breakfast again. It seemed to have put you in a foul mood this morning." Hux liked it when Kylo took his mask off. He liked talking to him face to face and not having that mask blocking it. Also, his eyes seemed to be softer than before. It was comforting, relaxing even.

"I was already in a foul mood,” he said with a chuckle, though he stepped towards the door. "It was nice. Training with you, I mean." Kylo couldn't help but smile. It was the first time he had heard the General laugh. It was rather nice. He wanted to make him laugh more. The vulnerability of the thought was not lost to him, but he ignored it for the most part.

"It was very nice indeed. You are more than welcomed to join me again." After a moment of pause, Kylo added in, "I hope it improved your mood a bit, General." Hux looked up before he left, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"It did,” he replied, looking at him with a warm look in his eyes. He shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't care anymore. "Goodnight, Ren." He grabbed his things before stepping out and walking towards his quarters. Kylo felt his cheeks flush as Hux walked away. He stood there, shocked in place, for a while before he shut off the training program and left with his mask reattached. Hux hadn't looked at him with his typical disdain. Was he warming up to Kylo, or was this just how the General was when he was in a good mood?

"Goodnight, General Hux," Kylo said quietly, though only to himself at this point. He left the training room and went to his own quarters to turn in for the night.

Hux didn't fall asleep like he normally did. He laid in his bed, tossing and turning while his mind wouldn't slow down. Was he becoming fond of Kylo? Of all people? The man wasn't as annoying as he first believed, but he still was frustrating at times. Why?

He huffed and rubbed his eyes before trying to relax again. He fell asleep to the replay of the training session in his mind.

Kylo had slept better than most nights that night. It was more than just a good training session before bed that lulled him. There was something about General Hux that hadn't shown prior to that session. Regardless of it, Kylo slept well and he was up significantly earlier in the day cycle than the previous day. He went about his morning routine, and left his quarters that morning just as the others aboard the starship were leaving the dining hall. For a moment, he hoped to catch Hux along his way, though he didn't quite know why.

Hux was up and ready as usual in the morning, though he hadn't had to tear anyone down yet. It was an easy day. He actually had a chance to stop and eat that morning. Everything was going smoothly and he found himself in a good mood. He was walking out as he saw Ren walking towards him. His pulse quickened in his chest.

"Good morning, Ren,” he said, stepping into stride with him.

"Same to you, General." Kylo couldn't help but feel happy he found the General without seeking him out. That would've lead to questions he didn't have the answers to. He hoped Hux would stay a while though. He was beginning to enjoy the man's company.

Kylo walked to fetch his rations for the morning, knowing this time they'd at least be still warm. Hux followed without thinking. It felt natural now. He liked being able to fall into step with someone who actually interested him and wasn't trying to suck up.

"Looks like you will actually be able to eat nicely today,” Hux said, his tone having a teasing air to it. Kylo had the playful leer of a cat as he sat at one of the long tables. There was hardly anyone still in the large room.

"And sounds like you woke up on the right side of the bed today." He was teasing right back, if anything testing the waters before he truly threw playful banter at the General. A small smile barely showed on the corners of Hux's mouth, but he chuckled softly.

"It's been a good morning so far. No one has been testing my nerves yet,” he replied as he sat down. "That is, unless you want to try?" Was he teasing? He was. Of course he was.

"General, you wound me. Test nerves? I would never." Kylo ate rather quickly, though he didn't eat like a dog. It wasn't that he wanted the moment here to be over, but more so he rather exchange throws with Hux than spend most of his time eating the standard issued rations that hardly tasted of anything. There was a sort of calmness that came about when Hux was around. Kylo didn't understand it in the slightest, but he knew he liked it and knew he wanted to make it last as long as he could. Hux chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, never." He enjoyed the comfort that came with the silence. Ren was a man who knew you didn't have to fill every moment with conversation and he appreciated it. He rested his hands on the table and hummed. "So, have any plans today?" Kylo really didn't have anything to do today, but he couldn't just say that and appear like a lazy child.

"Weapons check on Starkiller. I need to ensure that the smaller guns are working fine before the main weapon is finished." Hux nodded, humming. He knew he had done that a few days before already, but he wouldn't say anything.

"Sounds interesting. I get to stay in the base headquarters and watch over the progress they're making."

"How exciting. Perhaps I'll have the Base take aim just above your ship to keep you on your toes." Despite the deadpan way he delivered his words, Kylo wore a near cheshire grin as he spoke. Hux chuckled, not bothering to hide his small smile. The smile on Kylo’s face was near infectious.

"Oh yeah? I'll be sure to prepare for it." That had not been the answer Kylo had expected. It caught him off-guard, and he actually laughed at it. He wasn't laughing terribly hard, but it was still an act of lowering his guard around Hux.

Hux felt his heart speed up at the sound of the laugh. That was because of him. He didn't allow his guard to be dropped enough to joke around much, so it still caught him off guard that someone might enjoy what he said. He smiled a bit wider. Kylo couldn’t help but think that Hux had a rather nice smile. Where that thought had come from, he hadn't a clue, though he doubt he really cared. He wasn't one to stare, wasn't one to admire another, but he definitely wouldn't mind seeing Hux smile like that more. Kylo pushed it from his mind though, and tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"So, do you truly just stand and watch the construction all day?" Hux's smile faded a bit back to his normal look, but the ghost of it was still on his lips.

"Not usually. I will oversee the construction if they are ahead of schedule, if not I usually help with calculations on plans or I help with the construction."

"Such as yesterday's calculation correction?" Kylo could still remember the thrill it gave him, watching the General assert his power over the officer at fault for the mistake. Iron fist indeed, it was fun at another's expense but it was still his own fun. Hux nodded, inwardly smirking. With Ren's mask off, he could see his expressions in his eyes. He was impressed. He was more than gleeful over the scene.

"Yes. It has to be done."

"Do you enjoy your work, General?" He had to know. He had to know if Hux had the same thrill he did. The man was already good company to Kylo, and he already intended to keep Hux close. But if there could be fun involved, it would only make the time he spent on the ship all the more enjoyable.

Hux hummed at the question. He loved the thrill of being the most powerful one in the room, the one who could send chills down the spine of anyone who happened to cross him. Though, he didn't mind sharing that place anymore. With Ren at his side, they were unstoppable. Were he in a more clear sense of mind, he would’ve wondered just how the Knight managed to win over his friendship so quickly.

"I do." Kylo's grin returned, pleased with Hux's answer. Hux would remain his ally if he could ensure it. Somewhere inside him, he hoped for Hux to be more than just an ally, but Kylo buried the thought almost as soon as it surfaced. He didn't need to think about that now. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"If you would excuse me, General, the workers on Starkiller are still expecting me." Hux smiled and nodded, allowing Ren to get up.

"I hope to see you later tonight, then,” he said with a warm expression before getting up and going on his own way.

Kylo could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he and Hux went their separate ways for the day. Later tonight. The General had gone from cold to kind so quickly, Kylo couldn't help but wonder if the man was trying to charm him. He hated to admit it, especially to himself, but if Hux was trying to charm him it was slowly working. Once again Kylo pushed the thoughts out of his head and headed to the shuttle room to take a transport ship to Starkiller.

Hux looked down as he walked down the hall. When did he get so bold? When did he start admitting these feelings? He didn't know, but he would keep them quiet for now. He walked in to check on the progress, helping with some of the plans he saw were falling behind. All of it was something he could think about later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, many thanks to Kevlar01 for helping me piece this together and make sure everything is coherent after compilation. You can find them active [here](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/kevlar01/) on FurAffinity.  
> A reminder that this was only half-written by me! This literally could not have been made without [demiboy-wonder](https://demiboy-wonder.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, since he was my lovely Hux for the length of this!
> 
> Updates every Sunday.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo walked down the halls of Starkiller Base like a man on a mission. When he reached the weapons control room, he approached who he could only assume was the commander of this section.

"What is the status of the defense weapons here?" He couldn't really be bothered to care that he had all but snuck up on the commanding officer. The officer jumped at the strong voice behind him. He turned and saluted.

"Sir, everything is up and running and in working order." They only had a small misstep that he hoped they didn't notice. Kylo's face was stone, any warmth he had from his interactions with Hux was long gone. He was a powerful wielder of the Force and the leader of the First Order's most powerful weapon now.

"Good. Prepare for a test fire of the defense weapons." The officer nodded before speaking.

"Yes, sir,” he said, just before yelling the order to the troops and officers around him. He went to man the weapons at his post. The shots rang out one by one, blasting into the empty void of the expansion of space. One by one, until the end of the line had been tested. In the end, all worked but one. Kylo raised an eyebrow when the final shot didn't fire.

"What's the status of the ninth gun, Commander?" The officer quickly went to the computer to check, typing something into the control panel so the sensor diagnostics would be brought up.

"It was calibrated wrong, sir. We can fix it right now."

"Do so. Do not waste my time." Kylo looked out through the viewport into the vastness of space. His thoughts wandered a moment to Hux. "And Commander? Aim the fire seven clicks above the portside of the Finalizer." Why not have some fun with a minor time consumption, and make good on his jest from that morning? The officer looked up at him with a bewildered expression.

"O-okay, sir?" He said, aiming the shots where he was told, despite having quite a bit of apprehension towards the Knight's request. He fired, this time all shots firing and just over the ship.

Hux looked up when he heard the warning that they were being locked on. The shots fired from the starkiller base, causing a small smirk to cross his lips. So he followed through with his word, the kriffing idiot.

It was all of Kylo's self-control to not grin as the shots rang out. He wondered if he had frightened Hux with his boldness.

"Are there any other malfunctions I should be aware of, Commander?" he asked, turning towards the officer and looming over him just enough to speak of no sympathy to mistakes. The officer shook his head, thankful that there really was nothing else negative to report. He knew how the infamous Kylo Ren handled setbacks, and did not want to be held responsible for provoking that sort of collateral damage.

"No, sir! Everything seems to be in order,” he reported, checking over the systems once more. Kylo gave the commander a tight-lipped nod.

"Excellent. Carry on then." He turned on his heels and left. Before he left the Base, Kylo intended on checking the progress of the planet-destroying laser with the head supervisor on the site. It was something he had intended to do before his run-in with Hux, and he was pleased to find out that the weapon was ahead of schedule.

After checking in on the progress of the main laser, Kylo returned to the Finalizer. Part of him considered going to find Hux to see his reaction to the warning shots, but he figured if he didn't run into the man now, he would later that night. He wondered if Hux would praise him or scold him for being bold. Kylo decided to indulge himself this time, and set off to try and locate the General.

Back on the Finalizer, Hux was impressed. Ren was a lot more bold than he imagined at first. He would have to congratulate him. By the time Ren was on his way back to the ship, Hux had been helping work on one of the defensive cannons, annoyed with how slow the workers were going. He had his jacket off and sleeves rolled, now working on the machinery himself. It was dirty, messy work that left him grimey and feeling as if he was in desperate need of a shower. Some part of him liked it, the only time he had a true excuse for being covered in grease and oil and filth. While he loved the order of cleanliness, there was some sort of devious satisfaction in being out-of-code as he worked. He knew, though, that he’d have to clean himself up once he was finished. After all, he did have an example to set.

Hux had just finished working on the gun by the time Kylo ended up locating him, wiping oil and sweat off of his forehead. His hair had been slightly ruffled and taken out of its finely styled shape. He had been on his way to shower when he saw Ren walking down the hall. Should he say something? Was this too dirty?

Kylo, not watching where he was going, almost literally bumped into Hux on his way down the hall. He stopped just shy of the General's side, surprised that he hadn't been paying attention. He eyed Hux over, noticing his rather disheveled appearance. A sly smile grew over his features.

"Was this my doing? Why General, I had even warned you this morning I would be firing over your ship." Hux chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he could have tidied up first. His appearance was a big part of his personality, and Kylo didn’t need to know the satisfaction Hux received from bending the regulations of the Order.

"You did give us a small scare, but I knew someone would have to be either extremely bold or extremely stupid to fire on us. Turns out I was right." He smirked up at him, not giving hint as to which of the two mentioned attributes he was labeling Kylo with. Kylo glared down at Hux, and considered for a moment displaying his power. He decided against it though, and chose to instead return the banter.

"Ah yes, 'extremely stupid', coming from the man roaming the halls covering in grease and," Kylo looked over Hux's hair a moment, "is that cannon oil?" Hux looked down to hide a small blush. He hated that Kylo could see him disheveled like this.

"Yes. I had just finished repairs on one of the guns on the ship." Kylo raised an eyebrow, surprised that Hux would do something so far beneath is pay grade.

"You do your own repairs?" He knew Hux oversaw everything on the ship, but he hadn't realized he also knew the ins and outs of the jobs of the other officers and crew members as well. Kylo was rather impressed at the man's self-sufficiency. Hux nodded, looking up at Kylo. He could sense the surprise in his body language. It gave him a sense of pride.

"Yes. The best way to get things done is do it yourself, right?"

"Indeed. Are you doing anything else soon?" Kylo had a plan, though he was actually a tad nervous to ask. Would it be perceived as crossing a line between two professional officers? There was only one way to find out, of course. Hux thought before shaking his head.

"I don't believe so. After I clean up, I am done for the night. Do you have something in mind?" he asked, looking up at Ren. He could feel that he had something in mind. 'Don't sound too eager' was the mantra Kylo repeated in his head just before he spoke. After all, he still had his pride.

"Teach me what you were repairing." Eager and demanding were definitely two different things. Absolutely.

Hux raised his eyebrows. Ren wanted to learn from him? He didn't mind teaching him, surprisingly enough.

"Of course. How about I go take a shower, then we can meet in the control room?" he offered. It would be nice to have another reliable hand around. Kylo nodded, and headed back down the hall without a word. Hux hadn't looked mad, so he must've done fine, right? He only looked a tad surprised. Was that bad or good? Hux surely enjoyed his company, or he wouldn't agree to something that would lead to them working in incredibly close proximity, right? That had to have been it. Kylo's mind was racing rather fast by the time he reached the control room.

Hux had gone back to his room to shower. He made sure all the grime and oil was out of his hair and off of his face before drying and styling his hair again. He still wanted to look nice and presentable when he saw Ren. He, for reasons he had yet to identify, wanted to impress him. He wore his black button up, black pants, and nice shoes before walking towards the control room. It was nicer than his typical uniform, but well enough within regulations that if he were to be seen by the other officers, he wouldn’t spark any questions. He pushed down a smile as he saw Ren waiting.

"Are you ready?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves. Kylo stood at the sound of Hux's voice. He unclipped his cloak, leaving it draped on the back of the chair. He couldn't help but notice that Hux had redone his hair. It looked nicer than it had messed up from grease and oil and sweat. Though, there was a sort of charm Kylo wasn't about to think longer on in the disheveled appearance Hux had worn previously.

"After you, General." Hux nodded and went to the gun, taking off the panel that hid the machinery.

"The problem with this one was that this wasn't triggering this mechanism,” he explained, giving Ren enough room so he could see. He showed him the simple way to connect the two parts before taking his hands out of the machine. "Try it." Kylo listened intently as Hux spoke. When he tried to mimic what Hux had shown him, he fumbled a bit, but did eventually get it. He smiled to himself, proud that he was able to do something more on the intricate side of works. Hux watched Kylo, a proud smile starting to form on his face as well. The man was a little awkward at first, but he picked it up pretty quickly.

"What exactly did I just do?" Kylo asked, now that he had accomplished some sort of mechanical objective. Hux looked over the inside of the machine, making sure everything was alright before nodding his approval.

"You just allowed this cannon to fire. Well done," he said, a genuine smile on his face. He hadn't had a pupil who picked up what he was teaching so fast. Kylo drank the praise like one would drink wine. He was elated, though he tried not to let it show through. He looked back at the inside of the machine, and then looked to Hux.

"So, that's all it takes to get you so filthy, eh?" Kylo was both bold in the moment, and feeling rather sure of himself after Hux had looked so pleased. He hardly ever heard anything praise-like thrown his way, so the ‘well done’ had really done a number.

"I had a few that started to leak oil after an incompetent officer trying to fix them." Hux said with a chuckle and a shake of his head, sliding his hands into his pockets. He felt, almost, well, proud. He wanted Kylo to be proud of him, and that was something he never felt.

"Impressive. What more do you have to show, General?" Kylo wondered if it was obvious that he was just trying to find an excuse to spend more time with Hux. He supposed, though, that since the General indulged him once he didn't mind it too much if he had noticed. As Kylo would soon learn, Hux wanted to spend time with him. He wanted to be close to him still.

"I can show you how to do a few more things on these,” he said, daring to step a bit closer to him. Kylo could feel himself begin to flush. Was Hux standing closer? He didn't mind it, but he was a bit surprised at his boldness. Unless, of course, he was reading too far into it.

"By all means, proceed." He said it, but he knew Hux would be fixing them whether he agreed to stay and watch or not. Hux opened the panel, reaching inside to start showing him the parts. He leaned into it, his shoulder brushing Kylo's as he showed the complex mechanics. Kylo looked closely at the parts and components Hux was pointing out. He couldn't quite tell if he was interested in the mechanics or if he just enjoyed being in Hux's company. When Hux's shoulder brushed his, he could feel the flush increase to his ears. Even Kylo wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or accident, but he leaned forward and, in one motion, put one hand over Hux's and pointed out a wired component just overhead. "And that one, what does that do in this system?"

Hux blushed when he felt Kylo's hand on his. Did, was that on purpose? It had to be. Was he flirting back? Was this flirting?

"U-Um, that's what helps loads the charges." He hated the way his voice stammered a moment, but Kylo was hardly listening at this point. He noticed the pink tinge that crept up on the General's face as their hands met. He was rather cute like that, and Kylo wondered why he hadn't noticed before. Hux seemed to know a lot about the mechanics of these weapons.

"Where had you learned all of this? Surely the academies aren't this thorough of you weren't trained to be a mechanic." Then again, Kylo had never been to a First Order military academy, so truly he wouldn't know. Hux felt the closeness. Ren was close to him, so close he could feel the warmth radiating off of him. He blushed when he spoke. It snapped him out of a small trance.

"When I was going up in the ranks, I wanted to be a well rounded leader so I could keep control of every aspect of my ship."

"That's very impressive, General." And it was. To have a general so knowledgeable of the inner workings of his ship. It must make all the little soldiers walk the line very well. "Bullshit must not get past you easily then." Hux chuckled and shook his head, moving out of the weapon. Something about the candid comment made Hux want to laugh.

"Not at all. I like to keep my bases and ships running as the highest efficiency as possible,” he said. He loved having order and peace under him. He loved being in control. Kylo looked around a moment longer before moving out of the weapon himself.

"You must be looking forward to the end of this war then. I must say, for a man who speaks of peace, you certainly take pleasure in violence." Kylo had that cheshire grin again, thinking back to the officer he had watched Hux discipline. Hux chuckled lowly, his arms crossed behind his back.

"I believe in peace, there is order. It is my job to make sure that order is in place and we are at the top. Any means necessary, of course," he said, not ashamed of saying he wanted Kylo at his side.

"We." It wasn't a question, Kylo was perfectly fine with the implications. He wanted Hux as his right hand when he ruled the galaxy. When he rose to a power even his grandfather couldn't have dreamed of. "We will ensure the galaxy has order." Hux nodded. He liked the sound of that. With Ren's power and his own leadership, the galaxy would bow at their feet.

"I like that plan," he said, looking up at the other man. They could work together, rule at each other's side. The galaxy would fear them. Kylo looked over at him, a glint in his eye not many had seen. His mask normally hid the true extent of his lust for power, but now it could be seen plain as day. He would have the galaxy under his thumb.

"As do I. And I could think of no better suited general to serve with me." Hux smirked, seeing the way Kylo's eyes moved. He was just as thirsty for power. There was no one in the galaxy that would stop them when they worked together.

"And I couldn't think of anyone better to be by my side," Hux said, taking a small step forward. He hoped he wasn't reading this wrong, but his pulse was pounding in his chest.

After a side glance down the empty hallway, Kylo pulled Hux into a hug. He still wasn't sure if the General was moving closer to him on purpose, so he would play it safe until then. There couldn't be anything misinterpreted from a hug, at least he hoped. Half of him considered inviting Hux into his quarters so they wouldn't have to stand out in the hall, but Kylo still wasn't sure. So he pulled the man close and hugged him and hoped he wouldn't push him away in disgust.

Hux was shocked by the movement of being pulled into Kylo's arms, but it didn't come unwelcome. He wrapped his arms around the other man, knowing he wanted this too. He wanted to get closer to him. He didn't just want it, he craved it. He would take whatever the man gave him. Kylo could feel his face heat up when Hux returned his affection. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, in each other's arms, but after some time Kylo spoke. It was a bit awkward, but he still spoke his mind.

"This was, nice." It sounded ridiculous after he spoke it, but it was all Kylo could think of to say. Hux moved away once he felt Kylo start to pull back. He shyly rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled softly.

"It was. Would you like to, go to my quarters?" He offered. It would give them more privacy, but he wouldn't be offended if he said no.

"Yes!" Kylo almost cringed at his own eagerness. He hoped it wouldn't be off-putting. He bit his lip. "I mean, lead the way, General." He hadn't thought Hux would offer. He didn't know where to go from this, but he was glad he and Hux had been on the same page. Hux smirked to himself. He wasn't the only excited one then. He let his eyes linger on Kylo just a bit longer before turning and leading the way towards his quarters.

His was bigger than Kylo's, reserved for the highest ranking officers. When Kylo walked in, he would've been lying if he said he wasn't a bit envious of the size of the room. He knew Hux was the highest ranking officer of the ship, but he outranked Hux. After looking around the room a bit longer, he gave Hux a smirk.

"Compensating for something with the room size, General?" Hux chuckled and turned to raise an eyebrow at Kylo. He knew his room was bigger, which gave him some pride.

"Not at all,” he said, the teasing in his tone light. He walked into the room and took a seat on the couch with a soft huff. "Make yourself comfortable." Kylo decided to sit across from Hux on the couch, crossing his legs and looking about the room a bit more.

"I'd say you have a nice room, but I'm pretty sure these are standard issue design." Hux shrugged, resting his chin on his hand which he propped up on the chair’s arm.

"The design is standard issue with a few of my own personal inputs as well." He had helped design it when he knew it would be his.

"Well in that case, you have a nice room." Kylo gave Hux a warm smile, enjoying the man's company just as he had the nights before. The quiet of the room was nice, peaceful even.

"Thank you,” he said with a soft chuckle and a smile. He looked over at Ren, and couldn’t help to think that his smile was gorgeous.

After a moment of silence, that to Kylo felt almost suffocating, he spoke. He had to know. "General Hux, do you fancy me?" The words sounded so foreign on his lips, and he knew if his hunch was wrong then he was risking what they had. But, were he to be right, well, there were many more possibilities. Hux froze at the sudden question. Did Kylo know? Was he that obvious? Was he going to scare Kylo away? Was he going to lose the only person who could keep up with him?

"If I did, what would you say?" He was avoiding the question, a bit, but he knew that if Kylo really thought about the response, he could determine the answer himself. Kylo looked away at that, not looking deeper into Hux’s response. What would he say? He didn't actually know. But he had to say something.

"I wouldn't be angry, if that's what you're worried about." It could’ve very easily been taken as teasing, and Hux felt the nerves in his shoulders relax.

"Okay, well, I believe I do,” he said honestly. It was a foreign feeling to him, so he couldn’t really be certain. But, he thought that it was something at the very least similar. Kylo nodded, but he didn't do anything at first. He had his answer, but, what did it really mean to him?

He laid his head on Hux's shoulder, almost completely leaning against the man, but he still kept quiet. Hux enjoyed the feeling of Kylo's head on his shoulder. He knew he probably didn't feel the same way, but he would enjoy this touch for now. He hadn't allowed himself to feel anything for a very long time now. It was, refreshing if not heartbreaking. Hux rested his head on Kylo’s and Kylo considered doing more, but despite Hux's words he still was worried of acting rashly and moving too fast. Imagine that, the same man who would destroy a ship in a rage was concerned about acting rashly. Still, he put his hand over Hux's, and enjoyed the silence that they shared. Hux felt himself calm more at the soft touches. It seemed like Kylo felt the same way. He smiled to himself as he relaxed against the other man.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you relax," Kylo teased. He was smiling rather warmly, quite relaxed himself. This was all so nice, part of him wanted to stay like this all night. Hux chuckled softly, moving his head so he nosed into Kylo's hair.

"It doesn't happen very often, but it's nice when it does." Kylo thumbed over Hux's hand, and hummed in response.

"You need to take a break more often, General." More specifically, Kylo thought, he needed to take a break with him more often. Hux hummed softly, looking down at their hands. "I would like to if it meant spending more time with you,” he murmured, and Kylo's whole face went red, almost embarrassed by Hux's bluntness.

"I think that is doable,” he said with a grin, after a moment of silence to collect his nerve. Hux chuckled, a smile forming on his lips. He enjoyed the flustered reaction he got from being honest.

"I'm glad." Kylo didn't reply, but instead he half-nuzzled against Hux's neck. This closeness was so different, but it was by no means uncomfortable. He was certain it was getting late into the night cycle, but he really couldn't be bothered to care right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts next chapter *trumpet sounds*  
> Kevlar01 is still my wonderful beta and their FA arts are still worth checking out. Demiboy-wonder is still my Hux and his blog is still worth checking out.
> 
> New stories to come,,,,,,,eventually. This story, however, still updates every Sunday!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hux closed his eyes, relaxing against Kylo. He never held anyone so close before. It was relaxing, and nice to feel warm. This definitely wasn't unwelcome. He hoped for it more. He had something in his mind, but stopped himself before he spoke.

"You're conflicted," Kylo said against Hux's shoulder. He could feel the way Hux's unspoken thoughts were affecting the way the Force around him moved and settled. "You can speak your mind, Hux. I won't laugh." Hux blushed, looking away as he was slightly ashamed. He should have known the Force would pick up on his feelings.

"I, I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night. With me." Kylo kisses Hux's neck and smiled.

"As long as you don't wake me when you get up to make your rounds in the morning." Kylo was sure Hux has noticed how late he'd sleep, though whether or not the General would let that continue was yet to be determined. Hux blushed even brighter, a smile on his lips.

"I will try my best," he said warmly. He wondered if this would go any further, but he wouldn't push it.

Kylo laced his fingers with Hux's and closed his eyes. For the time being, he just existed, content with the events of the night. It was nice, and Kylo wondered a moment how far this would go. Were they still just coworkers? He didn't see why not. But, would they be more than that sometime? Hux gently ran his thumb along Kylo's. He was so happy to have this, something he never thought he would be able to. Kylo grinned. He considered telling Hux the way his emotions were affecting the flow of the Force, but he decided against it. He wouldn't want to stop it, and moreso he was enjoying how nice it was. So instead, Kylo pulled Hux closer and enjoyed the warmth the man provided. Hux smiled, daring to bring their hands up to brush his lips against the back of Kylo's hand. He looked up to see his reaction.

"Hux," Kylo's voice trailed off, his face was flushed again. His whole face was red as he looked at his hand and then at Hux. His mind was racing and completely still at the same time. Sure he had people kneeling before him before, he was a Knight of Ren. He had devotion before. But this, this felt different. Hux smiled softly, his cheeks a soft pink. He didn't look upset, just, well, almost a bit shy.

"Ren." Kylo hesitated, for once quite unsure of his actions. Though still impulsive, he acted with less certainty than ever. Leaning forward, Kylo pecked Hux's check, face still red. Hux blushed softly, his eyes widening a bit. "Ren, can I," he asked softly. Before he could think about it any longer, he leaned forward and slowly pressed a kiss to his lips. Kylo kissed back without thinking, wrapped his arms around Hux's waist. Staying the night was a good idea, one of the better ideas he'd had in a while.

Hux closed his eyes, resting his hand on his cheek. He was allowing himself to let go. He wanted this and he would have it. He almost didn't want to pull away, but he did anyway. Kylo rested his forehead against Hux's, and muttered a soft teasing remark.

"Can you what? I didn't quite catch that." Hux chuckled quietly, looking at Kylo with soft eyes. Normally the cheekiness would’ve annoyed him, but at the moment he found it endearing.

"I think you answered my question,” he said softly. His weakness wasn't bothering him. Kylo made him weak in the best way.

"Good. Then I assume I needn't ask." Kylo kissed Hux again, a bit deeper this time. He smoothed his hands over Hux's sides, humming soft and content. Hux sighed into the kiss, his hand coming up to rest on Kylo's cheek. This man, he had taken him down in just a few days. He moved into the kiss, his hand trailing to soft black hair.

Kylo broke the kiss again, pressing into Hux's touch. He looked down at Hux and grinned. "You are quite the impressive man. Do you treat all your superiors this well?" Hux chuckled breathlessly, his hands still softly tangled in Kylo's hair.

"Only the ones who manage to always be on my mind." He murmured. "Also," he leaned forward to brush their lips, "we're equals."

"Always on your mind? I hadn't even been trying." Kylo hummed, and decided to push a bit further. He moved and straddled Hux's waist, leaning closer, surprised by how warm he was. Hux hummed, his hands moving down to Kylo's waist by instinct. He looked up at him with a smirk, moving up a bit so their noses brushed.

"Well, you still did very well." Kylo was beaming at the praise. He considered for a moment that the pride he took in Hux's words might become a problem, but he decided against it. He wanted to impress Hux even further.

"And without using the Force either." Hux chuckled, gently running his thumbs along Kylo's hips. He was a more muscular man than he had first believed.

"Because you showed me a challenge, and now I know I have someone I'm not afraid to be under," Hux said, a hint of something heated in his voice. Kylo laughed, his whole body shaking slightly. Was Hux coming onto him? More importantly, did he care? Evidently, he didn't.

"Oh yeah? Would you relinquish control to me, General?" Hux hummed, looking up at him with a slight quirk of his eyebrow.

"Only here." He smirked. He actually found this very entertaining. Flirting with Ren and this fooling around was becoming quite fun.

"How far would you submit to me?" Kylo bent the Force to pin Hux's wrists against the couch. He looked at Hux for any sign of discomfort or panic. He knew the line he was approaching, and the last thing he wanted was to cross the wrong line and end the night too soon.

Hux raised an eyebrow, looking up at Kylo with a smirk. His hands moved on their own, the familiar feel of the Force pinning them to the couch. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he craved more.

"Depends on what you ask of me."

"That depends on what you'll give." Kylo kissed Hux softly, his hands carded through Hux's hair as the Force kept his wrists to the couch. He combed his fingers gently through, not wanting to pull the styled back hair harshly. Hux hummed softly, pushing into the kiss. He couldn't move much, but he would stretch as into it as possible.

"Anything you want." Kylo didn't speak, but instead he kissed down Hux's neck. He was careful not to leave marks on his neck, and he released Hux's wrists. On the off-chance that the General didn't want something, he wanted to make sure Hux could still stop him.

Hux kept his hands where they were placed, liking the release of control. He rolled his head back and allowed Kylo to get where he wanted. Kylo bit down lightly at Hux's pulse point, relishing the way Hux had handed him control.

"Would you be willing to take off your coat and undershirt, General?" Hux nodded quickly, his back arching off the couch.

"I don't mind. Do you want to do it yourself, Ren?" He asked with a teasing quirk of his brow.

"Lord Ren." Kylo growled his words, though he wasn't angry. He pushed the topcoat off his shoulders and undid the buttons of Hux's shirt. As he revealed more of Hux's bare skin, Kylo kissed and gently bit at Hux's collarbone. Hux moaned softly, his back arching off the couch.

"Ren." He hummed, having the ability still to urge him on. Kylo pushed Hux's top clothes out of the way, the fabrics still bunched up down the man's arms. He kissed down Hux's chest, licking and lavashing over one of his nipples. He would get Hux to acknowledge his title, but for now he intended to slowly turn the man into a begging mess. Hux moaned deeply, his head slowly rolling back as he moved into the touch. He hadn't done this in, well, quite some time. He looked down at Ren with half lidded eyes. Kylo kissed Hux's side and glanced up at Hux. He moved back a slight bit and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his hair back and out of the way. He grinned as he spoke, his voice heavy but teasing.

"Enjoying yourself, General?" Hux was panting softly, his cheeks flushed and his hair on his forehead. He looked down at Ren with a smirk.

"Why don't you keep going and find out?" Kylo kisses just above Hux's heart and caressed the man's inner thighs. He unbuckled the man's pants and grinned as he move off of him, sitting on the floor before him.

"Do you trust me, Armitage?" Kylo all but purred out Hux's first name as he spoke, looking up with half-lidded eyes. There was a rush of arousal when Hux heard his name on Ren's lips. It shouldn't have been so seductive.

"Yes." He almost whimpered, his hips rolling into Kylo's hands. Kylo bent the Force to lift Hux up so he could pull down Hux's trousers and undershorts, freeing the man's cock from the confines of his pants. Hux sighed in relief as his pants were taken off. He had already gotten half hard from the teasing. "R-Ren." Kylo brought him back down gently, but repinned Hux's hands to the couch. He wrapped his hand around Hux's cock and stroked slowly as he kissed and nipped at the General's inner thigh.

"Can I leave marks?" Hux's eyes rolled back as he tried to stay still. He was at the mercy of Ren and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Yes. Just make sure I can hide them." Kylo continued to kiss at Hux's inner thigh a moment before he bit down a bit rougher than prior and sucked a small hickey in place. He kissed his way back up to Hux's chest, ignoring the man's dick entirely. He licked over the other nipple that he had ignored the first time, and sucked another mark just above it. Hux moaned deeply, whining as he tried to get friction. "Ren, please." This was the only place he would hear him begging. Kylo's breath hitched a moment, surprised that Hux was begging. A grin grew on his face as he looked up at Hux. It was truly a beautiful sight, just as enjoyable as seeing him disheveled and dirty, but in a different way. He could get used to this very fast.

" _Lord_ Ren," Kylo corrected before he lined mouthy kisses along Hux's neck. Hux sighed out a soft noise, rolling his head hack.

"Ren." He said in a breathy voice. He wanted to touch, to tug his beautiful hair and get him on with it.

"You're not going to get anywhere with that sort of disobedience, General." Kylo bit slightly too harshly, and licked over the spot in an attempt to sooth it. He hadn't meant to be mean, not to Hux. Not here. But Kylo still didn't go any faster, barely a feather's grip as he lined kisses down Hux's jawline.

Hux gasped, a shiver running down his spine. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back to give Kylo more room.

"R-Ren, please." Kylo nipped at Hux's earlobe, once again ignoring Hux's pleads.

"Lord Ren, Hux." He wasn't about to ask, only demand, but he wasn't going to be terribly cruel either. He loved how pliable Hux was like this, how easily he drank the affections Kylo was drowning him in. He knew it wasn't just lust he felt in that moment, but he hadn't a name for it, so he put it into the mental box that held all the things Hux made him feel, and continued to line kisses back down Hux's neck. Hux loved fighting back. He wanted to rile Kylo up as much as possible, but he was melting under the other man's hands.

"Lord Ren, _please_." Kylo kissed Hux with force, not meaning to clack their teeth together, but clacking their teeth together regardless. Hux kissed back roughly, needing to feel him as close as he could. He needed to have him. He _craved_ him.

Kylo returned to his knees, and muttered, "see, was that so difficult?" before he sucked the head of Hux's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"That's the only time you- Oh, _fuck_." He gasped, his hips stuttering upward. Kylo grinned as best he could as he went a bit further down on Hux's dick. He went slow, teasing again, though he stroked with his hand what he wasn't licking and sucking on. He doubted it would be the last time he got Hux to admit his title. But, he was more focused on pulling more sounds from the man, loving how vocal Hux was being. If Hux was being honest, this was the first time someone else had touched him quite like this. Whimpers and moans were falling from his lips without him being able to stop it. "Ren, oh hells." He keened. Kylo took him as far as he could, not wanting to choke himself on Hux's dick. He let the man's wrists go, freeing him to do as he pleased now. He hummed quietly as he dragged his tongue against the underside of Hux's dick on every bob of his head.

He had only done this a few times, having gone from restrictive Jedi training straight into only slightly less restrictive but equally time-consuming training on the dark side, but Kylo liked to think judging by Hux's actions that he was doing well. Hux's hands immediately went to Kylo's hair, gripping it as his hips twitched slightly.

"R-Ren, I'm close," he whimpered, feeling a tight heat in his stomach. Kylo considered for a moment stopping altogether, if only to mess with Hux further. But he decided against it. He wanted to be invited back, after all. So instead, he sped up his actions. Whether it was a full intention or an afterthought, Kylo moved his influence over the Force around Hux's neck, choking him enough for it to be noticeable but not enough to be of great concern.

Hux felt the pressure around his throat and it spurred him on more. He let out a choked moan of Kylo's name before he came, his hips bucking forward as he gasped for breath. Kylo swallowed around him and pulled off slowly, dragging this out as much as he could. He sat on his heels as looked up at Hux, rather proud of how he unraveled the man. He let go of Hux's throat, and wondered for a moment, were he to press harder, if the Force itself would leave small bruises.

Hux gasped as the pressure was taken off of his throat, going almost lightheaded at the flood of oxygen at the same time as his orgasm. He panted softly, shyly looking down at Kylo. "I want to help you." Kylo laughed quietly.

"Bed. I'd prefer not to stay down here on the floor." He stood, his knees stiff from staying in relatively the same weighty position for so long. He offered his hand to Hux, his desire quite obvious at this point by the strain of the fabric of his pants. He looked Hux over, and decided he liked this version of the disheveled man more than the one that fixed part of the ship's weaponry. Hux took the offered hand, standing up and stretching his legs. He guided Kylo towards the bed with a hand on his chest, a smirk on his lips. He wanted to give him a good show for how he treated him.

"Sit down,” he purred. Kylo obeyed, though he was tempted to defy Hux just as much as Hux had to him. He was curious, though, as to just what Hux was planning on doing.

Hux hummed, letting his eyes wander along Kylo's body. He was in control now. He slowly slid on his lap, pushing at his coat before resting his hands on his chest. Kylo shrugged his coat off and leaned forward to kiss Hux, already missing the feeling of the man's lips on his. Hux kissed back eagerly, slowly undoing Kylo's shirt as he nipped his lip. He traced along the muscles under his touch with a pleased hum. Kylo let his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the feeling of Hux's hands on his skin. Part of him was content with this closeness, but part of him wanted more. Hux broke the kiss, moving to touch and kiss along his jaw and neck. He teasingly rolled his hips, wanting the other man to feel the friction.

Kylo gasped at the feeling of Hux's lips on his skin, and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He bucked his hips up, wanting more friction than what Hux had given. Hux hummed, smirking as he rolled his hips again.

"You're so hard, Ren." He purred, letting one hand fall to the front of his pants.

"Really?" Kylo's voice hitched, slowly beginning to lose control of himself. Despite this, sarcasm still ran deep in his bloodline. "What tipped you off?" Hux chuckled, sliding his free hand up and gripping Kylo's hair to pull his head back.

"That beautiful way your breath hitches." He purred in his ear, squeezing the bulge in his pants. "Every time I touch you." Kylo grabbed onto Hux's arm and moaned, sound as quiet as a breeze. He bucked into Hux's hand, his cheeks tinged pink when he realized Hux described something about him as 'beautiful'. Hux smirked, enjoying the response. He untangled his hand from his hair before starting to undo Kylo's pants. Kylo watched Hux with half-lidded eyes, picking up his every movement. The anticipation was killing him, and Kylo wished for a moment he could just whoosh his clothes away.

Hux slowly slid Kylo's pants off, a smirk permanent on his lips. He gently pushed on Kylo's chest, wanting him to lay down. He was inexperienced, but he went with what Kylo seemed to like.

Kylo obliged, laying back and all but stretching out on Hux's bed. The thought of it made him shiver. He was in Hux's bed. In Hux's room. On Hux's ship. About to be pleasured by Hux. He was looking forward to whatever the General had planned. Hux leaned down, kissing along Kylo's chest before moving down his body. He nipped at the skin of his hips, kissing the spot right after.

"Can I leave marks?" He asked.

"As long as I can hide them," Kylo replied, echoing Hux's conditions. If he were being honest with himself, he hoped Hux would leave marks. He had already determined he wanted to remember this night.

Hux nodded, diving in to leave a dark bruise on Kylo's hip. He wanted to leave them on places he would feel the next day. He moved lower, running his tongue along his thigh before biting. Kylo moaned, a hand going to card fingers through Hux's hair and the other going with his arm to drape across his eyes. With some embarrassment, Kylo half said half moaned, "harder." Hux raised an eyebrow up at him before smirking. He moved to find a fresh spot, kissing the skin before biting down harder than before. Kylo moaned again, his grip in Hux's hair tightening. "Stop teasing me and get on with it." He wanted everything Hux would give him, but in that moment all he wanted was more. Hux chuckled lowly, looking up at Kylo with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this not good enough?" He said, though he was still teasing. He let his lips ghost along Kylo's cock in his underwear, keeping eye contact. Kylo bit his lip, steeling himself for just a moment so he could get out words that weren't just demands.

"It's plenty _good_ , but it's hardly _enough_." Had that even made sense? He really didn’t know or care, he just wanted Hux to get on with it. Hux chuckled and hummed.

"Poor, Ren. Hasn't gotten my mouth on him yet." He purred, slowly lowering his underwear. He brushed his lips along the head of his cock before pulling away. "Call me Lord Hux, and I'll give you what you want." Kylo whimpered at the contact. He tried to get his voice to purr again, low and deep and wanting.

"Lord Hux, indulge me, will you?" Hux hummed happily, surprised at how obedient Kylo was being, slowly moving down to take Kylo into his mouth. He kept his movements slow intentionally, looking up at Kylo as he breathed through his nose to take as much in as he could. Kylo raked his fingers through his hair as he moaned. It took all of his control not to buck into Hux's mouth. He was so warm and felt so nice. "Fuck, Armitage, you're wonderful." Hux beamed with pride. He loved the praise, it made him want to work harder. A kink he was surprised Kylo hadn't noticed yet.

He started to bob his head, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't reach. Kylo carded a hand through Hux's hair, pulling gently as he lost himself in the feeling of the man's mouth. "Just like that, don't stop. Fuck, Hux, you're doing so well. Keep doing that, just like that, just like that." He knew he was being vocal, but he couldn't help himself. It felt too good. Hux loved this side of Kylo. He loved how loud he was being, loved how much praise he was getting.

He bobbed his head, running his tongue along the underside of the shaft before sucking at the tip. Kylo's voice all but trembled under Hux's touch. "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep going like that." Truth be told, he was holding on by a thread as it was. That only drove Hux on. He hollowed his cheeks and took as much as he could in, humming lost in his throat.

Kylo trembled as he came, moaning Hux's name admixed the mantres of 'fuck'. As he came down from the high, he carded his fingers through Hux's hair gently, absentmindedly noticing that the man's hair was no longer stiff and done up as it had been earlier. Hux hummed before pulling off of him. He loved hearing Kylo cum like that. He wanted to hear it more in the future. He sat up, still straddling his hips. He felt warm, a smile on his lips. Kylo pulled Hux into an embrace, nuzzling against his neck and holding him close. He felt warm and exhausted, content and sleepy. He could stay in that moment forever. Hux closed his eyes and snuggled close to Kylo, glad for the physical contact after his orgasm. He let out a soft sigh.

"You're rather good at that," Kylo whispers into the calmness of the room. He rubbed Hux's side gently as he lined gentle kisses along Hux's jawline. Hux smiled, chuckling softly.

"That was, actually my first time doing that," he admitted. Kylo groaned, burying his face into the crook of Hux's shoulder.

"We have known each other for three days, Hux." His laugh was a low rumble. He couldn't help it. Only three days. "You - and pun intended here - blow my mind." Hux found himself smiling at the sound. He loved the sound of Kylo's laugh. He hummed and rested his hand over Kylo's.

"I've told you, my life is very efficient." Kylo smiled and moved them to lay down in a better position. He pulled Hux close again, humming content at the warm feeling of his skin against his chest.

"Sleep, you get up much earlier than I do." He kissed the back of the General's neck, lingering a moment in a way that was almost domestic. Hux hummed at the soft kiss and warm touches. It was something he wanted to get used to. He wanted to always fall asleep in warm arms and wake up with gentle touches. He hoped that was something he could look forward to.

"You are correct. Goodnight, Ren." He said, his tone soft and warm compared to his usual serious and cold demeanor. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, moving closer to the warmth subconsciously as he drifted off. He was content. Kylo fell asleep not long after. As he drifted off, he wondered for a moment what he would do when his time aboard the starship was over and he continued his training with Snoke. But, he pushed the thought from his mind. He was here now, with Hux in his arms, and that's what he wanted to think about as he drifted to sleep. His mind wandered to the kindness in the General's voice, and how different he was when it was just them two. Kylo liked it, liked knowing that there was this side of Hux that few knew. He fell asleep, at peace for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but in my defence,,,I got distracted and forgot what day it was. But hey, they finally fuck! It honestly gets pretty porny from this chapter onward. *sing-song voice* They both have praise kinks and you can't convince me otherwise~
> 
> Kevlar01 is still my wonderful beta and their FA arts are still worth checking out. Demiboy-wonder is still my Hux and his blog is still worth checking out.
> 
> New stories are in the works! This story still updates every Sunday for now, but I'm thinking about uploading a chapter twice a week since this IS already mostly written, it just needs stitching.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hux woke up at his usual time. Though this time, it was harder to get out of bed. He still had warmth against his back that he didn't want to give up. With a sigh, he slid out of the bed and got dressed, fixing his wild hair from the night before. He looked at the marks that had been left, smiling to himself before covering them up. He made sure everything was in proper order, pressing a feather light kiss to Kylo's cheek before he walked out. How sentimental. His stone mask crossed his face as he started checking his rounds.

Kylo woke up several hours later, alone in Hux's bed. At first it was a surprise, until the memories of the previous night started flowing in, leaving a smile on his face. He got up, showered, and took a moment to admire the marks Hux had left. Some were light, already fading. Others, though, would be there for a good few days. That also made Kylo smile, and he dressed in the clothes from the previous night. It was a foreign feeling, but he rather liked the reminder.

He took great care in leaving Hux's quarters, making sure that he wasn't seen leaving, and made his way back to his own to change into fresh clothes before grabbing a late-as-always breakfast.

Hux had already snapped at several officers, and one even had the nerve to talk back. What the hell was going on today? His mood was shot and his hand had a dull ache from where he taught the officer a valuable lesson to never talk back to your superiors. He didn't have time to eat, so he stopped in for a quick cup of coffee. He sighed and leaned against the counter, taking a sip of it.

Kylo walked into the kitchen, intending on grabbing something to eat before he got to work, to find Hux leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee. The kitchen was empty aside from that, though there normally wasn't anyone in there by the time Kylo came down anyway. He smiled to himself and approached the General, his voice a teasing purr, and though Hux didn't look up when he heard the door open, the stress in his shoulders faded a bit at the sound of Kylo's voice.

"Good morning, _darling_." Hux rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly.

"Very funny." He decided to take a small step forward, seeing as he felt daring today. He brushed his lips against Kylo's cheek before moving back to his place at the counter. Kylo flushed at the action, having lost his train of thought for a moment from the affection. Once he regained it, though, he looked around the kitchen as if to find something just laying out in the open. When his half-assed search was for not, he turned back to Hux.

"Are there rations left from breakfast? "Hux hummed, nodding towards one of the cabinets.

"You can have mine. I shouldn't be standing around anyway, I have reports to file," he said, taking another drink from his coffee. He just needed a small break before he caught another misbehaving officer.

Kylo took the rations from the cabinet, but he looked over at Hux with concern.

"Someone besides me giving you bad morning?" He meant it as a light joke, though if someone had been causing Hux trouble he intended on seeing the matter resolved himself. Hux chuckled and huffed.

"The officers are being idiots today. I've had to correct three who just decided standing around was better than actually doing their job, then one of them tried to talk back to me!"

"I'm sure you put them in their places," Kylo said between bites. He knew Hux was a ruthless general who was feared by all aboard, but he couldn't help but think the man was adorable here. Though, officers not doing their jobs could cause problems. Especially with the construction of Starkiller scheduled to wrap up in a few months. Hux nodded.

"Oh yes. I was hoping not to have to make an example of another officer for a while, but I gladly showed the fools what happens when you disrespect your commanding officer," he said, setting the cup down once he was finished.

"I'm almost sorry I slept through that. You are quite impressive when you're like that." Kylo held out his tray of food, offering some of the rations to Hux, knowing full well if he had given Kylo his then it meant he had yet to eat that morning. Hux chuckled softly, accepting a small bite of the rations. He was already there longer than he had planned, might as well actually eat something.

"Impressive? I've never heard that one."

"Have you never heard sexy before either?" Kylo muttered before he could stop himself. His cheeks were tinged with pink, and half of him hoped Hux hadn't heard .Hux blushed a very light pink. He had definitely heard. Sexy? Really? He took a bite of the rations before humming.

"Sexy. I'll remember that." He smirked, letting his eyes linger where he knew he left marks the night before. He sighed and straightened his jacket. "I have to go back. If you want to meet up, call for me," he said. "Also, we could meet at my quarters again tonight if you'd like." He smiled before turning and walking away, putting on his straight face again. Kylo stood there a moment, processing what Hux had said. He had offered another night together. He smiled at the thought. He wanted him.

Kylo finished eating and went about his self-set tasks for the day. First he fetched his mask from his room, making a mental note to stop leaving it in there. Then he went down to the main observation deck to check over the day's progress of Starkiller Base.

Hux had just gotten to the command deck when he was informed that the same officers who had been slacking caused a malfunction in one of the defensive weapons. Here we go again. He balled his fists behind his back and was lead to where they were. He made sure no one would ever slack on his watch again. The four ended up having to be dragged out once he was done. He needed a break already.

Kylo was rather satisfied with the progression of the base. Part of him wanted to go find Hux, to call him up and just enjoy being in his company. The other part of him, though, knew better to distract a man at work.

Hux had a headache by the end of the day, but construction was back on track and everything was well accounted for. He wanted to call it a day, but he knew he still had paperwork to fill out. He sighed and went to his office, sitting down in his chair before getting to work. After that, he would be done for the day.

Kylo, having nothing else to do, decided to go Hux's quarters and wait for him there. After checking the time, he figured the General wouldn't have that much left to do. To pass the time, Kylo decided to take a shower and enjoy the extra space that Hux's room had.

Hux finished up his work and happily headed back to his quarters. He needed a break from the day. He stepped into the room and closed the door before hanging up his coat. What he didn't expect was a damp Kylo looking around his quarters.

"You're here early," he said with a chuckle.

"Today was slow, and I didn't feel like running a training simulation again." Kylo wrung out his hair with his towel, leaving himself shamelessly unclothed. He could really care less, considering it was just him and Hux in the room. Hux greedily ran his eyes down Kylo's body. He would never get tired of this sight. His headache was already gone.

"Well, this is a very nice surprise." He hummed, walking over to him. He stripped his gloves off on the way over, running his fingertips along his exposed chest. Kylo hummed happily under Hux's touch.

"Don't be surprised. You proposed the idea this morning," he said just before he took one of the General's hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly .Hux relaxed at the gentle kiss. He made his first move, pressing a soft kiss to Kylo's lips. He had been looking forward to this all day. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, running his fingers through his hair. Kylo hummed into the kiss, relaxing under Hux's touch. He wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close as they kissed. He loved it, loved the feeling of Hux's lips against his, loved how trusting Hux was of him. It was an odd thing, but he loved that Hux didn't fear him.

Hux gently slid one hand to rest on Kylo's cheek. Even though he was one that wind him up, he was also one that could help him relax after a hard day. He broke the kiss when he needed air, resting their foreheads together .Kylo gave a broken huff of a laugh as Hux pulled back for air. He nuzzled the tip of his nose against Hux's, enjoying the closeness of the two. Hux looked up at Kylo with a small smile. He, he had very strong feelings for him. He wouldn't say that yet though.

He pressed one more soft kiss to his lips before walking away and undoing his shirt. Kylo made a show of eyeing Hux up as the man undid his shirt. He walked to the couch and sat, legs splaying out as if he intended on sleeping there.

"You know, I'm not quite sure if I prefer you in that uniform or out of it. You look rather sharp." Hux looked back once he had stripped, a soft chuckle crossing his lips.

"I do enjoy the look of our uniforms, but I thought you would like seeing me with as little clothes on as possible."

"Oh believe me, I do." Kylo grinned as he moved the Force to pull Hux over to the couch. He then hugged the man's middle, nuzzling and kissing at his stomach. Hux chuckled softly, running his fingers through Kylo's hair. He would have to get used to the Force being used on him.

"I'm glad." He was nowhere near as muscular as Kylo, but that didn't mean he wasn't strong. He thought for a moment of moving and lifting Kylo, just for show, but he was too comfortable as he stroked Kylo's hair. Kylo grinned into Hux's skin, enjoying the closeness. The warmth. He put his hands to the back of the man's legs and leaned back into the couch, encouraging Hux to fall into his lap. Hux slowly moved onto his lap, resting his hands on his shoulders as he straddled his lap. It was such an intimate move that it made a soft brush of pink cross Hux's cheeks.

Kylo held him close, bare chest to bare chest, and buried his face into the crook of Hux's neck. He never thought of himself to be one for intimacies, but after the taste of closeness he had gotten the previous night, Kylo couldn't get enough. It was as if a void had been opened and then filled in that one moment.

Hux hummed softly, gently running his fingers through Kylo's hair. It was soft under his touch, making him want to feel more. He had always been regarded as a cold, unfeeling man. He even considered it himself after so long. Now, he knew that was wrong. The feeling of being in someone else's arms made everything feel right.

"Do you want to move to the bed?"

"We can." Truly, Kylo would've been comfortable anywhere besides the floor. He wasn't sure what he wanted, aside from just being in Hux's company, so it was anything goes. It was the first time in a long time Kylo didn't have a central objective to seek out. It was nice, just going with the flow.

Hux nodded, a small smile on his lips before leading him to the bed. He wanted to hold him, touch him, feel him there. Anything that meant they were close.

Kylo let himself be lead, laying down on the bed and pulling Hux down with him.

"It'll all be ours," he muttered into the low-light of the room. "Power. Order. The galaxy. It'll all be ours, with us standing atop it all." Hux hummed softly, moving closer to Kylo.

"I can't wait. Every world bowing at our feet," he murmured. It was an intoxicating thought.

"And I can think of none other who I want by my side then you, General." Kylo's words were a honey-sweet purr, his arms around Hux's waist, rubbing absent-minded circles into the man's skin .Hux hummed, a pleased sigh crossing his lips. He looked at Kylo with a small smirk on his lips.

"And I you, Lord Ren." He purred, leaning to brush his lips along the other man's. Kylo could feel his heart pick up speed when Hux acknowledged his title. He leaned deeper into the kiss, his hands at Hux's hips tightening slightly. Hux moaned softly, his body eagerly reacting to Kylo's touch. He wanted to rule with him, wanting the galaxy to quake at their feet.

"You sound so wonderful," Kylo whispered. "Something tells me you're rather fond of me." Hux was panting softly, looking up at Kylo with warmth behind his ice blue eyes.

"I am. You've made the stone cold General feel something." His voice was barely a whispering sound. Kylo laughed wholeheartedly. It wasn't cruel, but it was amused.

"I didn't even need to use the Force in your mind to soften you up to me," he teased as he poked the General's side. Hux chuckled softly, looking up at him warmly. The comment should've disturbed him, but somehow, it didn't right then.

"Because I don't feel the need to impress you. I can just be honest."

"Something along those lines, yes," Kylo said as he moved one hand to card through Hux's hair, being gentle as to not pull the stiff, styled strands. Hux moved into the touch, closing his eyes. He loved the gentle touch.

"Do you feel the same?" Hux asked softly. Kylo was quiet for a minute. Did he feel the same? He definitely liked the Hux would look at him when he was impressed.

"Perhaps. I do enjoy impressing you, though." Hux smiled a bit, not wanting to scare Kylo off. So he did. That made him feel better.

"I'm glad. Then you can keep on _trying_ to impress me," he said with a small teasing tone.

"Oh yeah? What might you suggest?" Kylo said just before he bit Hux's shoulder with a playful smirk. Hux smirked, humming softly.

"I can't tell you. That'd be cheating." He hummed. "Figure it out yourself." Kylo huffed in mock frustration. He kissed Hux's neck gently, almost lazily, full of affection. Hux rolled his head back with a pleased sigh, running his fingers through Kylo's hair. Kylo hummed happily, nuzzling into Hux's touch as he leaned up to kiss along the man's jawline. Hux hummed softly, his eyes fluttering shut. "You're eager to learn." He teased, voice full of warmth.

"I always have been," Kylo muttered against Hux's skin before he kissed him deeply, drowning himself in the feeling of warmth. Hux kissed back deeply, his grip on his hair tightening. He craved Kylo's kiss, yearned for it. He sighed against his lips.

Kylo moaned slightly as he felt Hux's grip tighten. He grazed his teeth at the General's bottom lip, trying to draw sounds out of the man. Hux moved into the kiss, moaning softly.

"Ren." He murmured, sliding his hands to Kylo's chest. Kylo grinned, almost smug.

"Yes, General Hux?" He leaned down and bit at the man's neck. Hux moaned louder, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Need more." He was panting, Kylo already having riled him up quite well.

"I do believe you are wearing too many clothes still," Kylo said as he reached down and rubbed Hux through his pants. He enjoyed teasing the man in bed almost as much as he did on the bridge. Hux gasped softly, his hips moving into the touch. He quickly reached down and started to undo his pants, but stopped with a smirk.

"Why don't you take care of that?" He purred out, and Kylo did just that, pulling down Hux's pants and leaning down to kiss at his exposed hips. He kissed down to the inside of the General's thigh, pushing further down and removing the bunched up trousers.

Hux moaned happily, his hips arching slightly. He let out a soft sigh of 'Ren' while running his fingers through his hair. He loved touching his hair. Kylo bit over a fading mark on Hux's inner thigh, a grin on his face.

"I love the way you say my name. It sounds so nice, especially when it's being moaned." He licked up the head of Hux's cock just to tease him. Hux gasped softly, a warm moan crossing his lips.

"Ren," he purred out again, his grip tightening as he moved his hips. "Your mouth is good for something other than talking." Kylo raised an eyebrow, but he took the head of Hux's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly, his tongue teasing the slit of the General's dick. Hux shuddered a soft moan, his head rolling back at the feeling. He was already addicted to the velvety feeling of Ren's tongue on him. Kylo hummed quietly as he went down on Hux, running his tongue along the underside of the man's dick. He rubbed gentle circles with his thumbs into the man's thighs, holding onto him as Kylo bobbed his head. Hux gasped softly as he moved into the hands. He felt a wave of arousal flow through him at the feeling of his tongue. "Fuck, Ren. You feel so good." Hus was whimpering, lost in the pleasure of Kylo Ren's mouth.

While he was sure the encouragement was just the heat of the moment, the praise still made Kylo's heart pick up. He sucked hard on Hux's dick as he went down on him, trying to earn more of the General's praises. Hux whimpered again, running a hand through his own hair. Heat was pooling in his stomach, driving him closer to his orgasm.

"R-Ren!" He keened, trying to hold off his orgasm by bucking backwards. Kylo pulled up off of Hux slowly, letting his tongue drag along the underside of the man's dick. He grinned up at Hux, knowing full well what he was doing.

"Oh General, I want more than just the taste of you." Hux moaned deeply, looking down at him with half lidded eyes. Staving off his orgasm be damned by that voice.

"Well, if you want something, take it." He murmured, rolling his hips forward. Kylo used the Force to keep Hux's hips down and still. Hux blushed when his hips were held down. Being under Kylo's control without having any way to break it was exciting. He looked around the room a moment.

"Do you have lube?"

"Bedside table. Top drawer." Kylo gave Hux a quick kiss before he got up to fetch it. He rummaged through the top drawer for a bit until he found it and returned to the bed. He removed his Force-hold on Hux as he tossed the bottle to the General.

"Fuck me," Kylo said as he laid down on his stomach beside Hux. His words were more like a command than anything else. Hux caught the bottle with ease, but was a little shocked at the words. So Kylo wanted to be fucked by him? That could definitely be arranged. He slid behind him on the bed, leaning down to kiss along his back while he slicked his fingers. He warmed it up in his hands before teasingly circling his hole. Kylo hummed under Hux's touch, but he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

If he was being honest, this particular act would be his first, but if Hux trusted him enough to let Kylo be his first altogether, Kylo could act on his thoughts without fear. He wanted this, had always wanted to feel what it's like to be the one getting fucked instead of being the one fucking, he just never had the opportunity as no one had gained his trust soon enough. Kylo did his best to relax, half for necessity and half so Hux wouldn't think he was apprehensive.

Hux had always wanted to be with someone like this, but he never thought he would find anyone he would be able to see himself with. Now, he had a beautiful man laid out under him. He nipped his shoulder softly as he slid one finger in. He was so tight around his finger. It made his cock twitch as he moaned. He waited, wanting to make sure Kylo was ready and he wasn't hurting him. Kylo moaned at the feeling of Hux's finger. He bucked back against it, wanting him deeper, wanting more of him. He had already been hard, and he considered grinding against the bed.

"Hux," Kylo half moaned, half breathed. There was a calm about the room that intoxicated him. Hux hummed at the sound, urging himself on. He started to move his finger in and out of him, watching it as he moved. He added a second one once he felt Kylo relax. He could do this all day. Kylo gasped as the second finger went in, gripping the bed sheets as he bucked back against Hux's fingers. He had half a thought to draw this out all night, but damnit he wanted Hux.

Hux moved his fingers faster inside him. He was getting impatient and he wanted to be inside of him.

"You're so tight, Ren," he purred, teasing with his voice as well as his fingers. Kylo moaned again, lost in the feeling. Somewhere in between is moans and his gasps, he muttered a barely audible "first time." Hux's eyes widened, but he kept on his movements.

"Well, I'm honored to be your first." He said, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as he curled his fingers. Kylo moaned Hux's name. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted him, and it was driving him mad.

"Hux, please," Kylo gasped out into the sheets. Hux slowly slid his fingers out of him, eagerly slicking himself. He wanted to feel him around him. He lined himself up before slowly pushing into him. He grunted, his shoulders tensing. He felt so _amazing_. Kylo gasped as Hux entered him. He was in heaven, and he bucked back against the General, just wanting him to bloody move.

"Armitage, fuck me!" Hux growled at the sound of his name. He started to rock his hips, gripping Kylo's hip with one hand and balled his fist in the sheets with the other. Kylo gasped again, grinding back against Hux's thrusts. His head was swimming, drowning in the feeling of being fucked by the General. "You're rather good at this, aren't you." It was the best compliment he could muster at the time. Hux grunted, leaning over to bury his face in Kylo's neck.

"You're so fucking _warm_." He murmured, gently nipping at his neck as he bucked his hips. He desperately wanted to leave a mark, so he moved to his shoulder blade and left a dark hickey. He would know where it was.

"So are you," Kylo purred out, his voice growling as Hux marked his shoulder blade. He was a man of power, oh but he loved the thought of Hux marking him in places only the General would be able to see.

Hux thrusted quicker into the man under him, panting against his skin. He traced along the muscles of Kylo's back with his lips, enjoying the way he could see them move as the man tensed and relaxed.

"You're beautiful." He murmured. Kylo could feel his heart flutter. He knew he wasn't terrible-looking, but, did Hux truly think he was beautiful?

Kylo wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself in time with Hux's thrusts. He doubted he'd last much longer, but he wanted to make their time together last as long as he could. Hux felt his own orgasm coming quickly. He gently scratched his nails down Kylo's back, growling in his ear.

"Cum for me." Kylo trembled under Hux's touch, moaning loudly into the sheets.

"Harder," he all but begged, loving the feeling of the General's nails as they scratched over his skin. Hux smirked, nipping at Kylo's ear as he scratched harder. He felt proud of the red marks that appeared on the other man's skin.

"Cum. For. Me," Hux commanded again, and Kylo came, biting the back of his hand to muffle himself as he spilled over his hand. He was trembling as his breath came out in pants, utterly and completely worn out.

Hux came right after with a whimpering moan, his body curling around Kylo. His breath was coming out in short pants as he gathered himself.

Kylo moved Hux back a bit with the Force, causing the man to slip free. Hux gasped softly when he slid out of Kylo, a smirk on his lips. Kylo sat up and brushed his hair back. He then turned to look at Hux, a lazy grin plastered onto his face.

"You look very pleased," Hux hummed.

"You pleased very well," Kylo replied, not exactly speaking the most eloquently after having his brains fucked out. He leaned forward and gave Hux a chaste kiss. He was most definitely pleased, feeling weightless like air. Hux smiled into the kiss, moving into it. He felt actual happiness in him, filling him with a strange feeling of hope.

Kylo laid his head on Hux's chest, enjoying the calm that filled the room. He looked up after a moment.

"Did you leave a mark on my back?" Hux hummed softly, running his fingers through Kylo's hair. He already had a fascination. He chuckled to himself.

"Maybe a few." Kylo nuzzled against Hux's chest.

"Do you enjoy it? Knowing I'm yours?" He could feel his heart race as he spoke. Was he being too forward? Hux blushed softly, but a wider smirk crossed his lips.

"I do. And I am yours." Kylo leaned up and kissed Hux deeply. He braced himself on one hand, putting the other on Hux's hip. This sort of feeling, were he not already fighting for power, he would be fighting for this.

Hux hummed softly, resting his hand on Kylo's cheek. This was something he never thought he would be able to have.

"Hux," Kylo started to speak, but somehow he found himself becoming lost in the man's eyes. Everything about him was colorful, and Kylo couldn't help but admire that. Hux blushed softly when he realized Kylo was staring. He smiled and rested his hand on his.

"Yes, Ren?" Kylo tried to be romantic. He tried to be sweet. He really did.

"I'm staying the night." Evidently, romance was something Kylo would need to work on. Hux chuckled and smiled, a warm smile he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." Kylo hugged Hux close, burying his face in the crook of the General's neck. After a while, he spoke again.

"Does it bother you, when I use the Force on you?" Hux hummed in contentment, relaxing in Kylo's arms.

"Not really. You aren't using it to hurt me. It's just strange to me. Until the Academy, I was raised believing the Force was a myth." Kylo was content with the response, and nibbled gentle bites at Hux's collarbone. He knew he should sleep, but some part of him wanted to stay awake with Hux. Somewhere deep inside his mind, Kylo feared this was a dream. That in a blink it would all fade away. Hux hummed softly at the touches, his eyes closing. He was starting to nod off. "Ren, we should really go to sleep," he said softly. He knew they needed to, and Ren was so warm. But, he was enjoying the gentle closeness they were sharing.

"Not yet," Kylo replied, though a yawn broke up his words. He looked away and muttered, "okay, maybe we should." He didn't know why his thoughts were getting like this, but they were and he held Hux a bit tighter. Hux hummed softly, laying down and holding Kylo close to him, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before nuzzling against his neck. He felt safe. Really, truly safe. Kylo fell asleep in Hux's arms, feeling more at peace with himself than he ever had. He hoped it would last a good while.

Hux stayed up for a little while, running his fingers through Kylo's hair. He wanted to hold him like this as long as possible. Was this okay? Was acting on his feelings okay with this Sith-in-training? He pushed those thoughts away and sighed, closing his eyes as he drifted off. If it wasn't okay, by this point, he figured Kylo didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start uploading a bit more frequently than once a week. Maybe I'll switch to twice a week. I've almost finished editing together the rp log, so, excitement!


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo woke up frightfully early. He had awoken with a start, sitting up in almost panic. He looked around, and it took him a moment to realize he was in Hux's quarters. In Hux's bed. With Hux. Kylo smiled to himself and laid back down. It had only been a dream. Everything was fine. Hux had stirred when he felt Kylo jolt up in the bed. It was too early for him to be up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Ren? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with sleep. Kylo all but winced when he realized he had woken Hux up.

"Nothing important, just a bad dream." He kissed Hux's forehead and resettled with his head on the General's chest. Hux nodded slightly, running his fingers through Kylo's hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. He was still dazed from his sleep, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to help. Kylo hummed quietly, enjoying the feeling of Hux's fingers through his hair.

"There's not much to talk about, it's all rather fuzzy. I just remember losing you and," his voice trailed off once he realized what he was implying. Hux nodded slightly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I'm right here,” Hux said softly. "You, you won't lose me." Kylo smiled up at Hux and hugged him close. He wondered for a moment if Hux felt the same. If Hux had grown to care about him. Somehow, Kylo couldn't come to care whether or not Hux shared his feelings. Kylo knew he cared about the General, and that was all that really mattered.

"I woke you."

"It's okay. I needed to be awake in about an hour anyway." Hux smiled to himself, pressing a kiss to Kylo's cheek. He liked seeing that smile on his lips. He was beautiful. Kylo kissed Hux's neck gently.

"I doubt I'll go back to sleep. Are you writing more reports today?"

"Yes. I like to keep everything well documented, but it takes time,” Hux said with a groan. He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up a bit more.

"So organized," Kylo mused. He nuzzled against Hux's neck. "No wonder you made it to general so young." Hux hummed softly, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the touch.

"I make sure my company runs as efficiently as possible."

"And yet you let me, the highest ranking individual, sleep through half the day cycle and fire warning shots upon your ship. One would think you have a soft spot for me, General." Kylo laughed wholeheartedly. Hux chuckled and rolled his eyes, though the action was with fondness.

"I believe that is true. You're the only one who would be able to get away with it."

"How loving of you," Kylo teased. He nipped at Hux's earlobe, not harshly but still with force. Hux blushed softly, a chuckle crossing his lips with a thought.

"You're making the dark, scary General feel,” he said, his voice teasingly playing at the rumours he knew went around the ship about him. Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"You were supposed to be frightening?" Kylo was teasing, of course, but he couldn't help himself. Hux chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You're the only person I can't scare."

"Shows you how powerful I am," Kylo said as he poked Hux's side. He was grinning from ear to ear. He considered for a moment getting up earlier just so he could have these moments with Hux more often. Hux raised at eyebrow, though a chuckle was felt in his throat.

"Oh yes, all mighty and powerful Lord Ren,” he mocked, his voice sounding the least serious he had ever been in his life.

"You know it," Kylo replied, nuzzling against Hux's neck. He settled with his head back on Hux's chest, and let out a content sigh. Hux ran his fingers through Kylo's hair softly. He let out a content sigh.

"I could stay like this forever,” he murmured, mostly to himself, after a while had passed. Kylo didn't respond, just incase Hux hadn't meant to speak aloud. But, he smiled to himself. It was good to know Hux felt the same as he did, at least in that aspect. Hux enjoyed playing with Kylo's hair. It was so soft, so easy to run his fingers through. He could truly stay like this forever. Kylo leaned into Hux's touch, loving the feeling of the man playing with his hair. Though, with a glance at the clock, Kylo sighed.

"We are surely not the only ones up anymore."

"We can pretend we are?" Hux said with a soft sigh. He didn't have to be up for another ten minutes. Ten whole minutes.

"I'd say that's doable, considering you're already the only one in the galaxy I'd like to be with right now." Kylo blushed as he spoke, embarrassed by his own confession. So, before Hux could reply, Kylo kissed the General deeply so he couldn't speak. Hux blushed deeply, returning the kiss as he held him close. He wasn't used to this. He loved the feeling of it. He held him close. Kylo broke the kiss eventually to line gentle pecks along Hux's jawline. He cuddled closer, loving the feeling of being in Hux's arms. Hux sighed softly, closing his eyes as he held him close.

"You're so warm,” he murmured, somewhat lost in the feeling of holding someone and being held.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed," Kylo replied. And truly, he hadn't. He never had considered himself as someone who ran warm. "Do you like it?" Hux chuckled softly, holding him closer. He may not be completely warm, but he was still him.

"I really do,” he said softly. Though he wouldn’t say it, Kylo was like his own personal heating unit. Kylo gave Hux another kiss before he stretched and sat up.

"We really should get going. Wouldn't want my dear General to lose his punctual reputation just because he had a pretty man in his bed," Kylo teased, giving Hux a playful look. Hux chuckled softly and nodded, watching Kylo as he sat up.

"The most beautiful man on base,” he purred, making a show of eyeing him up and down before getting up to start getting dressed. Kylo could feel his whole face heat up at Hux's words and performance. Was he just flirting? Kylo shook the thought from his head. There was no use in getting flustered now. Hux looked over his body as he dressed, seeing the dark bruises on his pale white skin that were soon covered by his uniform. Kylo watched as Hux dressed himself, eyeing over the marks he had made. Kylo gave an approving hum at the sight. Hux hummed and buttoned his shirt, fixing his hair before finishing off his uniform. He looked back at Kylo and smirked. "See something you like?" Kylo's cheeks were tinged pink when he was caught admiring, but he smirked regardless.

"Oh, definitely," Kylo said, cheeky grin plastered on his face. He got up and redressed himself, thinking of when would be a good time to leave without being caught by the other officers that traversed the halls. Hux hummed and moved over, pressing his hand on Kylo's back where he knew the marks were darkest.

"I hope I will see you again tonight,” he whispered softly. Kylo gave Hux a quick kiss and a hug.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, General," he whispered in return, his voice dropped low in an attempt to tease. Hux smiled fondly at the man in front of him, resting his hands on his chest.

"I'm glad." Hux snuck a kiss to his lips before starting to leave. Kylo had a smile on his face long after Hux left.

He had considered going back to bed, but he was already up and dressed and awake. So, Kylo sat on Hux's bed and meditated until breakfast was well underway and there was slim chance of being seen leaving Hux's quarters.

Hux went to work, wishing he could show his pleased demeanor. Instead, he put on his stone face, snapping at the officers who dare cross him. Kylo fetched his own rations, glad he missed the breakfast crowd once again. Hux ended up getting his breakfast rations late, smirking to himself when he saw Ren walk in. He could feel eyes on him though, and when he looked, he saw Hux was still in the kitchen. Kylo blew him a kiss when their eyes met, knowing no one else was there to see the affection. Hux ducked his head and chuckled softly, hiding the soft blush on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was falling for this man. He sent him a wink before heading back to his post, which left Kylo standing there with a dopey grin on his face. 'Cold-hearted' General indeed.

Kylo ate the rest of his rations alone and in silence, not that he minded. He much preferred it over the loud commotion that surely was the dining room during eating hours. He thought of what he had to do that day, though nothing much came to mind. He considered cleaning inside the base of his lightsaber, though he doubted there was blood or anything really in there. It had been quite some time since he had gotten to kill someone. It was rather unfortunate really.

Hux watched over the officers, his arms crossed behind his back and his stance only reading power and intimidation. The plans were going over very well, each person doing their part. He paced the room, smirking to himself. It was almost ready. He walked through Starkiller, examining everything as he went. Things were really starting to come together. He couldn't wait for the day he could show their true power to the galaxy. He wanted to show the world with Kylo by his side.

Kylo ended up in a spare room, his lightsaber almost entirely taken apart. The pieces were suspended in the air by the Force as he cleaned the main energy converter and the connecting piece that controlled the blade length. He had been wrong. They had been filthy despite no recent fight. It made him wonder just how long had it been since he last killed some lowly Resistance member, or some rebellious individual who was not a part of a First Order allied planet.

When he was finished, he reassembled it with great care. He brought it to his hand and extended the blade out, giving the saber a few testing swings. Once he was satisfied with his work, Kylo resheathed the blade and reattached it to his hip. He was thrumming with power at this point, almost itching for a fight. He had strength that he wanted to show off to the world. His thoughts went to Hux. They went to showing off to Hux, to impressing him. They changed to being in battle alongside Hux, Kylo's saber and Hux's blaster. He was certain they'd be unstoppable.

Hux stood in the back of one of the maintenance rooms, doing reports while still keeping an eye on the workers. His mind started to wander as he filled out the forms, wondering if he would ever be able to stand beside Kylo. They would be able to show off their power, be an unstoppable force in both diplomatic or war efforts. They were a whirlwind of power no one could stop. He had to steer his thoughts away, not wanting to steer his thoughts down that road until he was alone.

Kylo went to the training room, having nothing else to do for the day and having too much pent-up energy to return to his quarters to do something more mindful. As he loaded up the training simulation, Kylo's thoughts stayed on Hux. The way Hux fought. How he was so ruthless when he shot, hardly ever blinking. Never hesitating. Kylo wondered if Hux would be cold on the battlefield, emotionless and stone, or if he would enjoy the bloodshed. If he would show he enjoyed it. He knew, of course, that should Snoke come to the Finalizer or to Starkiller Base, Kylo would have to stop his mental path-wandering, lest have his and Hux's affair be discovered. But, for now, Kylo was outside of Snoke's field of reach, and he'd know when he fell back inside that circle. He felt almost like a dog off the leash, and he intended on enjoying every moment of this mental freedom.

Hux had finished his reports early for the first time in a very long time. He decided to sneak off to the training room to, um, blow off some steam. He tossed his jacket off once he entered the room, going for his blaster. He looked up when he realized Ren was also in the room. He went to make a snarky comment, but a few other troopers stepped in the room. Kylo sensed Hux in the room, and was about to stop when two other figures accompanied the man's Force displacement. He decided to ignore them for the time being, focusing instead on making a show of his power. After all, nothing like awe and fear to ensure that none will question your command. So Kylo swung his lightsaber out, letting the blade go and be Forced to slice through three bots before he recalled it and swung back to slice another in half.

Hux watched Kylo show off, a smirk on his lips. He wanted to train, but he was also content with watching Kylo's show of power. The troopers scurried away, having planned on showing off to each other, but knowing they couldn't hold up to the tricks one could achieve using the Force.

Once the troopers left, Kylo used the Force to crush the rest of the bots that had been sent out. He stood and stretched, purposely showing himself off. Hux hummed appreciatively.

"Very well done,” he said, slow clapping for more in depth. He walked into the room and crossed his arms behind his back. Kylo grinned, though it was more cocky than it was appreciative.

"I'd like to see you do better, General. Surely you can match up to me."

"I think I could,” Hux said with a smirk and raised an eyebrow. He pulled out his blaster, setting up the simulation. He rolled his sleeves up and braced himself. The bots came out surrounded him, which was his forte. He smirked and rolled to dodge one, shooting it easily before taking down a few more. He took a few out by hand, grabbing one and using it as a shield as he shot a few more down before destroying it and using it to finish off the last one.

Kylo hadn't known what he was expecting, but he was impressed by Hux's display. He was right in his theory that Hux would do well as his combat partner.

"Have you ever been in battle before, General?" The general wiped his forehead, looking over at Kylo with his smirk still across his face.

"I have. I know how to hold my own in a fight,” he said, straightening himself back up to be more presentable.

"So it would seem. Since you're here, might you be free?" He had a small favor to ask of Hux, but he wasn't about to let on until he knew if Hux truly could spare the time.

"I am. Is there something you would like?" he asked with a soft hum, curiosity bleeding into his voice. Kylo's eyes went straight to the blaster in Hux's hand.

"I want you to teach me how to use that."

"Oh? Is the lightsaber getting old?" he teased, bringing the blaster up with a sly look. . Kylo growled, and tightened the Force around Hux's neck.

"Watch yourself, General. Or I will show you just how old my lightsaber is not." There was a fire in his eyes that had not been there, and though it was playful, it was also dangerous. It taunted Hux to say something more. To make another move. To push Kylo into snapping Hux's neck with the Force alone. Hux gasped softly, raising an eyebrow at the movement. It sent a chill of excitement down his spine, but he tried to hide it.

"I can show you how to use my blaster to put your light saber to shame,” he said, though it hurt his throat to force out so many words.

"By all means, General." Kylo said as he released his Force-hold on Hux, and held out his hand for the blaster. Hux handed it to Kylo, moving behind him as he tried to shake off the lingering feeling of being choked by air. He put his hand over Kylo's, helping him aim.

"Keep your arm relaxed, focus on what you want to hit, then pull the trigger slowly. Slowly breathe out as you shoot." Kylo's mental mantra in that moment consisted of 'don't blush' on repeat as Hux put his hand over his. He did his best to level the blaster at the bot. Breath in. Aim. Breath out. Fire. He clipped the bot's arm, but didn't do significant damage. Hux hummed softly, not disappointed, just analyzing Kylo’s actions.

"You're too tense,” he said, his lips close to Kylo's ear. "Relax, and concentrate,” he murmured. His body was pressed against his back, his eyes on the bot. Kylo tried again, steadying himself. Relax. Relax relax relax. He did his best, though total concentration wasn’t happening with Hux pressed up behind him. He breathed in. He aimed. He exhaled. He fired. He hit the lower core of the bot, more towards the left side Hux grinned, as if the improvement had been his own.

"Better. Now just aim a bit higher, keep relaxed, and breathe out,” he said softly, his lips brushing against Kylo's ear. Kylo couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. Hux was so close. He needed to focus. Relax. Aim a bit higher. Exhale. Kylo closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force. Fire. Kylo opened his eyes to see that he shot the bot through the center, where a human's heart would be. Hux smiled when he saw the shot go straight through the bots chest.

"Perfect. You're a very good student,” he said softly, not moving away from where he was. Kylo felt his heart pick up at the praise. Could Hux tell how badly he was getting under Kylo's skin? Getting into his mind? Kylo fired the rest of the blaster's rounds into the bot, missing three shots but landing the other seven in some form or another. Hux raised an eyebrow, watching the shots go.

"You could still use some improvement. I guess I'll have to bring you back for another lession sometime,” he purred lowly. Kylo blushed up to his ears. He wished he had his mask with him so he could hide his reaction and his expression.

"I'd like that, very much." Kylo didn’t mean to be so sincere, especially not so plainly eager, but he was a mouse that Hux was still interested in toying with before the kill. Hux couldn't help but grin at Kylo's response.

"Maybe I could teach you a few more things. Try some out,” Hux offered, his voice still low. Kylo nodded, not caring what Hux had in mind. He was up for anything right now, anything that meant he would get to spend more time with the General.

"Shall we now?"

“I can show you a few things, but others I would rather save for _later_ ,” he said, a teasing look in his eyes. Kylo handed over Hux's blaster without a word, wanting him to demonstrate just what it was he would be showing.

"We can discuss what you're saving later," he said, admitting to catching on to what Hux was implying. Hux nodded and smirked, going to reload his blaster. He moved without hesitation, shooting and hitting a bot directly in the forehead behind Kylo.

"When you shoot in battle, you don't have time to stop and aim. When you fire quickly, you just have to rely on your gut. Let it flow through you,” he said, not hesitating as he pulled and shot another boy in the same spot as before. Kylo could feel a thrill running up his spin. Hux was so sure of his moments, and he had incredible accuracy. It was almost unreal. Kylo wanted to see the General in a real battle, see how he would move. How he would fight. How bloody he'd get during it all. But the way that he was talking make Kylo wonder.

"General, have you ever shown signs of Force-sensitivity?"

"No, I have not. Sorry to disappoint,” he said with a shrug, looking over at Kylo. “Why do you ask?”

"Just curious," Kylo muttered. "Was your fancy shootings all you have to show, or do you have some other technique to try and impress me with?"

"I usually let my actions do the talking. Since we aren't in an actual battle, that's all I have for now."

"We could make it a battle,” Kylo said as he drew his lightsaber and gave Hux a grin. “I doubt you'll be able to get a scratch on me." He was taunting the General without a doubt.

"Are you sure you want to take that bet?" So Ren wanted a challenge, huh? Hux chuckled lowly and raised his blaster. Kylo held a defensive stance, his saber protecting his chest. He gave Hux a wink as he spoke, voice low and teasing.

"Do your worst to me, General." Hux smirked, rolling his sleeves up and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt so he could move easier. He took a shot, just off of Kylo's shoulder before moving in for an attack. Kylo moved out of the way with ease, sensing the way the pulse tore through and displaced the Force. He made a swipe at Hux, aiming to just barely swipe at his belt. Hux easily dodged Kylo's swipe, rolling to the side before letting another warning shot off at his hip. He dove forward in an attempt to knock Kylo off balance. Kylo had to fight all instinct to not knock Hux away with his lightsaber. Instead, he side-stepped to the left. "Come on, General. Shoot me." Hux brought his gun up, aiming for Kylo's chest.

"I would if I didn't think I could take you on with my bare hands." He smirked, and Kylo grinned in response. So that's what he wanted. Well, if his dear General wanted a sparring session, Kylo was happy to oblige.

"Throw our weapons out of the way on three then?"

"Do you think you can handle it, Ren?" He teased, tossing his blaster aside, and moving to a defensive stance in front of him. He had been wanting to prove himself since he first showed up in Starkiller.

"Don't be ridiculous, General. I'm not the leader of the Knights of Ren just because of my pretty face," Kylo said as he retracted his saber and tossed it aside, assuming a defensive stance as well. He made the first move, swinging his left fist at Hux. Hux dodged the hit with ease. He wondered how far this fight would go. Would Ren draw blood? Would he? He used the opening to aim higher, going for the man's jaw.

Kylo could sense Hux's movement, but he couldn't move fast enough to avoid or block it. He took the punch to the jaw, and damn did it sting. He punched out in retaliation, aiming to land a hit square in Hux's gut. Hux grunted as the punch managed to just land on his hip as he moved to dodge. He was quick. He moved out of the way, aiming to sweep Kylo's legs out from under him with a swift kick to the back of his knees. Kylo fell to his knees, grunting in pain. He used his new, low position to kick up, trying to land another blow to his stomach. He had to admit, Hux was good. But he wouldn't let that deter him. Hux almost growled when the hit landed. He should have been able to avoid it. He kept on, aiming for a knee to the man's jaw. Kylo gripped Hux's incoming knee, one hand on the kneecap and the other just below. He flung the man back behind him, giving himself just enough time to get back onto his feet. He felt invigorated. Fighting Hux like this, it was a rush.

Hux grunted as he landed, immediately getting back up to his feet. He charged back in, projecting like he would swing with his left but instead aimed for Kylo's body with his right. Kylo fell for the feigned swing, readying himself for an attack from the left. When Hux hit him from the right, it came as a surprise to Kylo and caused him to stumble backwards. He recovered quickly though, and charged at Hux. Kylo threw all his weight into the tackle. Hux was overpowered by the tackle, grunting as his body hit the ground. He wasn't done. He wrapped his legs around Kylo's waist and used his leverage to flip them over, taking back control of the fight.

While Kylo hadn't expected to be flipped so easily, he still attacked as if he wasn't fazed. He swung his head forward in a headbutt, hoping to hit the General's nose. The hit to Hux’s nose stung more than anything, blood slowly starting to trickle down his lip, but he stayed focused. He used his advantage to land a punch on Kylo's cheek. Kylo took the punch, not realizing the force behind it. He felt his lip split, but he did his best to ignore the pain. He grabbed Hux by his legs and flipped him backwards so Kylo could get back up. He was impressed though, Hux was doing quite well.

Hux shot a look at Kylo once he was on his back, full of heat. Weather it was from the fight or the fact that Kylo looked fucking beautiful with blood on his face, he couldn't tell. He wiped the blood off of his lips, smearing it on his pale skin. Kylo offered Hux a grin in response, blood slowly making its way down his lip and to his chin. Kylo's tongue peaked out, getting a small taste of metallic as it retreated back. He was teasing, without a doubt. It should've been concerning, how much he liked the sight of Hux with blood on his face. Should've been, but wasn't in Kylo's eyes.

“You're doing well," he praised, head held high. "Keep going?" Hux bit back a groan at the sight of Kylo licking up his own blood. He had a rush of adrenaline, his heart pounding in his chest. Without a second thought, he gripped Kylo's hair and pulled him down for a bruising kiss, his tongue sliding along his split lip. Kylo half whimpered, half moaned into the kiss. He kissed back with fire as he grabbed Hux's hips. Sparring had been a better idea than he originally thought. Kylo pulled back with some reluctance.

"How long until you have to make your light's out rounds?" Kylo asked, still close enough for his lips to be against Hux’s as he spoke. Hux was panting when Kylo pulled away, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Not for another hour,” he said, pulling him back down. The sparring had turned him on, knowing Kylo had such force and power. He craved it, needed to feel him as much as possible. Kylo leaned down to leave bitten kisses down Hux's neck. He whispered low, going as far as to grab Hux's ass and pull him closer. Hux let out a moan, not caring at the moment.

"Let's go to your room, General." Hux nodded in quick agreement and stood up, grabbing his discarded clothes and smirking to Kylo before quickly heading towards his room. Kylo grinned as he Forced his discarded lightsaber back to him and followed Hux. He made a mental note to spar with the General more often as the two made their way to Hux's quarters. He was thrumming with power after that fight, blood hot and senses sharp. He craved it again already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but I've been sick and university is kicking my ass. So, I kind of forgot this was even a thing. But here's the chapter now. Maybe when things slow down again I will be able to remember to increase the chapter frequency. Until then,,,,,,,,,,,,I'm going to try to sleep off whatever I managed to catch.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux quickly unlocked his door, pushing Kylo inside before shutting it. He pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. Kylo kissed back without thinking, lost in the feeling of Hux's lips already.

"I want you to fuck me,” Hux murmured against his lips. Kylo groaned against Hux's lips at his request. Because damn him if it wasn't hot the way Hux commanded him.

"Love to, General," Kylo purred, making quick work of unbuttoning Hux's shirt. Hux growled, nipping Kylo's lip before diving in for another kiss. His blood was hot in his veins and all he wanted was to touch and _take_. He pushed his own shirt off once it was undone and went to do the same for Kylo. Kylo leaned down and kissed at Hux's neck as the General made quick work of his shirt. It was intoxicating, how easily Hux would take what he wanted. Kylo tossed his shirt aside once Hux had gotten it undone. Hux moaned deeply, rolling his head back before tugging Kylo's hair. He lead him towards the bed, reaching to undo the other man's pants. He sat down on the bed with a teasing smirk up at him.

Kylo stripped the rest of his clothes off, and fetched the bottle of lube from Hux's dresser before Force-shoving Hux onto his back. Kylo knelt between the General's knees, kissing down the man's chest as he undid his pants.

"You're still wearing too much," Kylo muttered, a tease just before he nipped at the man's collarbone. Hux moaned as his back hit the bed, arching into the kisses.

"Why don't you do something about that?" he said, lifting his hips off the bed to tease. Kylo did just that, stripping off the rest of Hux's clothing. He stroked the man's cock slowly, just to tease, as he licked over and then sucked on one of Hux's nipples. Hux moaned louder, his hips rocking against Kylo's. "Ren, please,” he whimpered, trying to urge him on. His adrenaline was still pumping in his veins, which was his excuse for begging so easily, were Kylo to ask. Kylo didn’t. He just grinned against his skin, loving that Hux was begging him at all. He nipped Hux's earlobe, tugging down slightly as he smeared what precum had seeped out down the man's shaft.

"Does my dear General want my cock in his ass that badly?" Hux moaned loudly, his body shuddering at the touches.

"R-Ren, yes. I want it." He arched against him, trying to get as much touch as possible. "Lord Ren, please!" Kylo silenced Hux with a rough kiss. He definitely would be fighting Hux more often if this was what he had to look forward to. He called the bottle of lube to his free had with the Force, clicking it open. He almost regretted having to let go of Hux's dick to smear the slick onto his fingers. Hux kissed back deeply, roughly running his nails down Kylo's chest. He nipped his lip sharply, wanting to get any reaction he could. Kylo moaned against Hux's mouth as he pressed a finger to the man's hole. He circled it slowly as he bit Hux's lip, wanting to see just how much longer Hux would beg for pleasure. Hux moaned deeply, his body's shivering as he felt the finger. He gripped Kylo's shoulders, trying to urge him in. "Please!" he whimpered, needy and loud and demanding.

"Damn you're loud, General," Kylo purred as his finger breached into him. "You must be enjoying yourself quite nicely." He went slow, not wanting to hurt Hux in that way. In other ways, though, just maybe. Kylo kissed down to Hux's chest to bite hickeys into Hux's collarbone and above the man's heart. Hux groaned, rolling his hips. He arched his back to get more touch.

"F-Feels so good, _Ren_ ,” he moaned, closing his eyes. He wasn't used to being loud, but he felt too good to be quiet and reserved now. Kylo couldn't help the chuckle that fell from his lips.

"Now you know how I felt last night." He kissed down the man's stomach to take the head of Hux's cock into his mouth as he slipped in a second finger. Kylo was fingering the man almost lazily, thrusting slowly and moreso rubbing against his inner walls that just going in and out. Hux shivered, his hips moving down on Kylo's fingers before moving up into his mouth.

"F-Fuck,” he gasped, gripping the sheets tightly. This was his first time feeling anything like this inside of himself, and it felt better than he had ever thought it would. Kylo bobbed his head as he scissored his fingers, letting his tongue do most of the work on Hux's dick. The sounds the General was making were intoxicating, spurring him on. He loved it, loved how vocal Hux was being, loved how eager the man was. Hux whimpered, his head rolling back. "M-More, Ren, please,” he begged, gripping the sheets tighter. He had already marked up Kylo enough. "I want you in me." Kylo looked up at Hux, his pupils almost entirely blotting out his irises. He slipped a third finger into Hux as he slowly came off the man's dick, letting his tongue drag against the underside.

"If I put it in right now, it's going to hurt you," Kylo said as he dragged his free hand through his hair, getting his hair out of his face. "You can wait, General. You pride yourself on patience, don't you?" The last remark was accompanied by a cheeky grin despite Kylo truly just not wanting to hurt Hux. Hux whined, his hips rocking desperately. He looked down at Kylo, his usually icy blue eyes almost blocked out by his blown pupils.

"I-I can be patient,” he said. He tried to collect himself, and his smirk crossing his lips again. He could play his game still. He ran his fingers through Kylo's hair, gently scratching his nails on his scalp. Kylo hummed as he leaned into Hux's touch. He had to admit, Hux had much more patience than he did. Though, Kylo could learn patience if this was what he'd get in return. He truly thought Hux looked amazing like this, bloody and bruised, blue eyes blown black from arousal. He curled his three fingers inside the man, trying to draw out more moans. Hux's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, a soft moan crossing his lips as his head rolled back. "Oh, Ren,” he muttered, bringing a hand down to cup his cheek. He ran his thumb along his skin, enjoying the sight in front of him. Ren was so disheveled, blood still on his face, hair messy and covered in bite and scratch marks. He was beautiful. Kylo could feel himself blush under Hux's touch. It felt almost as if time froze then, just Kylo and Hux in their own little world. He pulled his fingers out slowly and applied lube to his dick, Hux whimpering softly when Kylo's fingers slid out of him.

"Tell me if I hurt you, alright?" Kylo said as he lined up to press into Hux. He nodded, looking up at him with a smirk.

"Give me your best, Ren,” he said, purring his words as he rolled his hips eagerly. He wanted to feel him inside of him. He needed it.

Kylo entered him slowly, and bit Hux's shoulder to keep from moaning at the feeling of it. He was tight and warm and Kylo wanted more. Hux was intoxicating, and Kylo was high off of him. He didn't stop, despite the slow pace, until he bottomed out. Hux grunted softly, the pain from the entrance sharp and burning for a second. He let out a soft sigh once he was bottomed out.

"Fuck, you feel so good,” he gasped, his eyes still closed. The pain was still there, but it was slowly starting to fade. Kylo kissed and nipped at Hux's neck as he gave a shallow thrust.

"As do you." His breath was heavy, and his thoughts were a swimming cloud. He laced his fingers with Hux's and pinned the man's arms onto the bed, holding his hands as he set a pace for his thrusts.

Hux gasped at the first small thrust. The pain was fading, quickly being replaced by pleasure. He moaned softly, gripping Kylo's hands as he moved. He started to move his hips with his, the heat of pleasure in his stomach starting to pick up again.

"R-Ren,” he moaned. Kylo buried his face into the crook if Hux's neck as he fucked into him.

"I love the sound of my name on your lips," Kylo muttered against Hux's skin. And he did. He loved knowing that he was Hux's and Hux was his. Two powerful men together, to rule over the galaxy one day. Hux let out a shaky breath, holding Kylo's hands tighter.

"Kylo,” Hux breathed out, rolling his head back to give him more room. Gasps and moans were slipping from his lips, the overwhelming sensation of pleasure filling him.

It should not have affected him that much, but the sound of his first name coming from Hux sent a thrill down his spine. He kissed Hux with passion, moaning against the man's lips. Hux kissed back desperately, rolling his hips with Kylo's. He felt so perfect inside of him. It was driving him crazy. He was letting out soft whines and moans if his name against his lips. Kylo nipped at Hux's lower lip, an amused, exhausted smile on his face.

"I'm not going to last much longer if you keep on like that," Kylo mused as he let go of one of Hux's hands to stroke the man's dick in time with his thrusts. Hux moaned deeply, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"I-I'm close too. Fuck, Kylo, don’t stop, please," he keened, his back arching off the bed. Kylo's thrusts became more erratic as he chased his orgasm. He kissed Hux again, holding him close as he sped up his hand. The man would surely drive him mad like this, the beautiful moaning mess that he was. Hux gasped softly, bucking his hips as he came with a loud grunt of Kylo's name. It was surely the most intense orgasm he ever had. Or at least, it felt like that in the moment.

Kylo came a few moments after, Hux's name on his lips between heavy pants and gasps. He was seeing stars, his eyelids drooping heavy and his body feeling weightless. He stayed there a moment, trying to defog his mind enough to think. Hux was panting quickly, his eyes shut as he held Kylo close. He was lost in his orgasm, just knowing he wanted Kylo close.

"Fuck," he whispered, his voice barely audible. Kylo's laugh was mostly a huffed exhale, but it was still a laugh.

"Yeah. I'd say that's about what happened,” Kylo said before he pulled out slowly and settled beside Hux, holding him close and laying light kisses at his shoulder. Hux chuckled breathlessly, rolling over and burying his face in Kylo's neck.

"You're, amazing,” he said softly. Kylo could feel his face heat up. Amazing, huh? He didn't know what to say, so he kissed the top of Hux's head and held him close, rubbing circles into his back gently. Hux closed his eyes and relaxed. This man made him feel things he never thought he could. He was never the warm, cuddly type, but he found himself relaxed in Kylo's arms. Kylo was about to fall asleep when he remembered the time.

“Hey, don't fall asleep yet. You still have light's out rounds to make." He didn't make any move to make Hux leave the bed though. Hux groaned softly. He never forgot about his duties. He looked at the time and sighed.

"I have to do that soon,” he groaned, not wanting to move. He sat up slowly. and flinched when he did so, sending a playful glare at Kylo. Kylo bit the air when Hux glared at him, grinning quite pleased with himself

"Should I have gone easy on you in the training room, sweetheart?"

"Don't get too full of yourself now,” Hux said, and rolled his eyes. He stood and put his uniform back on. His biggest problem was his hair. He stood in front of the mirror and fussed over fixing it.

"Do hurry back, or you won't have any covers to sleep under." Kylo made a show of gathering the covers and getting under then, effectively stealing the covers for himself. Hux rolled his eyes fondly.

"I knew you'd be a blanket hog,” he said with a teasing smirk before grabbing his datapad and walking out to do his rounds. Everyone was luckily well behaved in his rounds, allowing him to finish quickly.

Kylo stayed huddled in the covers, enjoying the warmth. He found himself nodding off again soon after Hux left. He was more relaxed than he had been in quite some time. While he didn't know what his feelings meant exactly, he knew he looked forward to when Hux returned. Not that he was going to give up the covers easily, he just enjoyed being in Hux's company.

Hux came back in after his rounds were over, stripping off his coat. He sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. He actually had someone to come back to now.

"Still awake?" he asked softly, not wanting to wake Kylo were he already asleep. Kylo groaned in response, still awake but just barely. He didn't open his eyes, and he curled tighter into the covers. Hux chuckled and stripped off his uniform, sliding into the bed in just his boxer briefs. He took as much of the covers as he could with a pout. Kylo was too tired to fight for the covers, so he opted to cuddle close to Hux instead.

"You're back fast," he muttered, somewhere between wakefulness and slumber. Hux chuckled and smiled, holding Kylo closer. He was cute when he was sleepy.

"Everyone was very obedient tonight,” he chuckled. Kylo had half a mind to mention the General’s obedience in bed, but he was too tired to think of something witty to say.

"Good. Now you're all mine for the night," Kylo said as he laid his head on Hux's chest and fell fast asleep, holding the General close. He was glad everything was running smoothly tonight, as it meant that he would have Hux's full attention. Even if he was just going to sleep. Hux smiled fondly and ran his fingers through Kylo's hair.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be,” he said softly. This was the most relaxed he had been in a long time. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep with Kylo close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter? Early chapter! I am going to be way busier than I'd like tomorrow, so, have a chapter today instead! I hope you like smut, because this is mostly just smut!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! <3


	9. Chapter 9

By morning, Kylo was still out cold, curled up in Hux's bed beside the General. His hair was a wreck, his clothes in a disorganized pile in the floor, thrown about in the haste of removing them. Hux was asleep, holding Kylo close for dear life. He had been having a nightmare, but he didn't want to react. He gasped softly as he woke up, right on time, like usual. He sighed and rubbed his face, slowly moving out of the bed to not wake Ren.

Kylo was woken up by the lack of extra warmth, though he woke up slowly. He yawned and looked around, confused as to why he was up so early.

"Hux?" Hux was sliding his pants on in front of the mirror. He was looking over himself with a soft sigh, jumping when he heard the soft voice.

"Hey, go back to bed,” he said, walking over to the bed. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kylo smiled at the affection, and stole a kiss.

"You're getting soft, General. Letting me sleep in so late and keep you up all night," he teased. He had no real intention of going back to bed, but that wouldn't stop him from giving Hux shit. Hux chuckled softly, looking down at Kylo with warm eyes. He cared about him. He would anchor him to this world and keep his nightmares away.

"Well, you are my one weak point,” he said with a soft smile.

"You're too sweet, you're going to end up rotting my teeth," Kylo replied. He was blushing under Hux's gaze, unused to this sort of affection. Hux chuckled fondly, pressing one more kiss to his lips before going to get ready.

"You make me like this,” he said, pulling on his shirt and slowly buttoning it up. Kylo laughed and laid back onto the bed. He considered fetching his clothes, but decided not quite yet. So instead, he got out of bed to shower. Before doing so though, he came up behind Hux and hugged him tight. Hux smiled fondly at the hug, leaning against Kylo's body. He was so strong, yet so inviting. He looked at him in the mirror with a soft smile. There were words on his lips, ones he wasn't sure of yet, but it felt right somehow. Kylo kissed the back of Hux's neck and glanced up into the mirror. There were bruises dotting his skin, both fading and fresh.

"Looks like you did quite the number on me," Kylo chuckled, nuzzling against Hux's neck. Hux chuckled softly, looking over his form in the mirror.

"I like marking you. You look good with bruises on your skin,” he purred, reaching back to run his fingers through his hair. "And I like leaving my marks on you."

"So do I," Kylo said just before he nipped Hux's neck playfully. "Off you go though. I want to shower and you're distracting me."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be staring rounds soon," Hux scoffed and chuckled, smirking before suddenly bolting towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Kylo ran after him. He Force-stopped Hux in the doorframe, and kissed the tip of his nose as he walked past. Hux chuckled when he was stopped. Ren was a kriffing cheater. He turned on the water, letting it head up before he stepped inside. "You can join me, if you wish," Kylo said as he released Hux. Hux walked into the bathroom and stripped. He wanted to enjoy this, give him one more good time before he had to go into his day.

Kylo watched from inside the shower as Hux stripped down. He smiled to himself, stepping under the warm spray of the water. It stung a bit on some of the harsher bruises, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Hux stepped into the shower with a pleased sigh. He loved hot showers, and the water reminded him of the marks on his body. He closed his eyes and let the water flow over him. Kylo put some shampoo in his hands and then reached over to rub it into Hux's hair. Despite his short fingernails, he did his best to massage the soap into Hux's hair and scalp. Hux sighed happily, closing his eyes and leaning back into the touch.

"Feels good." He murmured, wanting to feel more of the touch. Kylo smiled at that, bringing his hands down to massage Hux's shoulders.

"You're tense. Did you not sleep well?" Hux hummed softly, moving into his hands.

"Not really." He admitted. He didn't want to bother Ren with his nightmares. Kylo moved his hands down so his thumbs rubbed circles into the base of Hux's neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He wasn't going to force Hux to tell him what was wrong, but he would listen if the General wanted to talk. He wanted to offer the General the same certousy he was previously offered.

"Just, small things," Hux sighed softly, moving into the touch. He always had nightmares about his father, about his responsibilities.

"Well, I will make those small things pay for disrupting my lover's sleep," Kylo said, sounding rather dark despite how gentle his touch was. He laid a lingering kiss on Hux's neck, ignoring the taste of soap on the man's skin. He wanted to comfort Hux, to see him as fearless as he seemed to be when he gave orders. And along with that, he wanted to destroy anyone or anything that did Hux harm. Hux smiled and rolled his head to the side, giving Kylo as much room as he wanted.

"Thank you. I will do the same for you,” he said softly. He would destroy anyone who hurt him. The sentiment was almost lost to Kylo. He never considered someone caring about him, especially not to the degree Hux seemed to.

"Once Starkiller Base is finished, we will be able to snuff out our enemies together." Kylo was thrilled by the thought. They would conquer side by side. Hux hummed, a small smile on his lips.

"I can't wait. It's almost complete." He said softly. "We will have the galaxy on its knees for us." Kylo nodded, smiling warmly. He pulled Hux back under the shower head so he could wash the shampoo from his hair. All the while, Kylo lined light kisses along the back of Hux's neck, ignoring the water for the most part. Hux sighed softly, moving into each soft kiss. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hand, wanting to give Kylo the same attention. Kylo bowed his head slightly so Hux could reach his hair easier, rather touched that Hux would take the time to do the same to him. He loved the attention, not unlike a cat. Hux smiled, gently massaging the soap into Kylo's hair. He enjoyed giving him as much attention as possible, and he had a weakness for his hair. Kylo hummed happily, relaxing under Hux's touch. He let his mind wander about, knowing he did have a few small things to do that day. He needed to meet with the stormtrooper captain assigned to Starkiller to ensure training was running smoothly. But that, of course, could wait.

Hux leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kylo's shoulder. He needed to start his rounds soon, but he never wanted to leave this man's side. Kylo closed his eyes, enjoying this time he had together with Hux. He found himself enjoying the General's company more than he enjoyed keeping to himself. It was strange, but he wasn't about to question it. He did, however, need to figure out a few things.

"Remind me again who your stormtrooper captain is?"

"Her name is Phasma," Hux said as he massaged Kylo's scalp. He slowly moving him under the water. He washed the soap out, making sure he was completely clean.

Once Kylo was clean, he shook the dripping water from his hair just to annoy Hux. He gave the man a cheeky grin, knowing full well what he did. Hux rolled his eyes and huffed, a small smile on his lips.

"You're a child,” he teased, making a small attempt to sound annoyed at the immature act.

"Oh, you love it though," Kylo replied. Just for good measure, he poked Hux's sides as he spoke. Hux chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you must tell yourself,” he said with a teasing tone, walking away to go dry off. Kylo rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. He turned off the water, and went to dry off as well.

"You have extra towels, yeah?" Kylo asked, standing in the middle of the bathroom, water dripping off of him and onto the floor.

"Yeah, they're over there,” Hux said as he nodded towards the closet that held his extra things. He dried his hair, and went to start styling it, making sure that it looked perfect. Kylo grabbed a towel from the closet and dried his hair as best he could. He then wrapped his towel around his waist, and came up behind Hux to hug him.

"You look wonderful, stop fussing over it."

"I need to be completely put together before going out," Hux said as he looked back at Kylo and chuckled softly. Kylo kissed Hux's neck but didn't say anything more. Instead, he went to collect his clothes and dress himself, dry enough now.

Hux finished with his hair before stepping out to get dressed. He smoothed his clothes out while looking at himself in the mirror. He was ready. Before leaving, he turned and pressed a kiss to Kylo's lips.

"Don't wait too long for breakfast, okay?"

"Why, you miss me?" Kylo said with a grin as he put on his gloves. He knew he still needed to get his mask, as he would be meeting with the trooper commander. Phasma, Hux had said her name was.

"Maybe, but I also like not seeing you fall ill during your training," He said with a shrug, pulling on his own gloves. Hux's response had surprised him. He cared about Kylo's well-being, but the feeling was so foreign to him that he didn't know quite how to react. He pressed one more kiss to his cheek before turning and walking out of the room. He wondered how Ren would get along with Phasma. She was another strong will and a force to be reckoned with. Hux was sure she would give him hell, as expected.

Once he was dressed, Kylo grabbed his lightsaber and headed out, going to his quarters to grab his mask before breakfast. He grabbed breakfast long after everyone else had come and went. He preferred to eat alone anyway. Though, he wouldn't have minded Hux's company. He had grown quite fond of the man. He didn't truly have a word in his mind for how he felt. He cared about Hux in ways he hadn't cared about someone before, though that wasn't saying much in the broad perspective of things. Despite the General's actions, Kylo still wondered sometimes if Hux felt the same. But, he pushed his doubts out of his mind for the time being. He could revisit them later, when he didn't have anything important to do.

Hux started his rounds, snapping at the officers who tried to take advantage of his good mood. He was happy, not intoxicated. The plans were almost finished and he woke up to the man he loved in his bed. Loved? That, that was big. It was big and Hux wasn’t entirely interested in looking deeper at the moment. Loved. So be it.

He wasn't able to get breakfast, too busy filing reports about officers not doing their jobs. He felt like today was going to be an annoying day full of officers trying to step further than they should. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He just needed to get through the day. He would be seeing Kylo at the end of it.

After breakfast, Kylo went to go meet with Captain Phasma. He walked with power, mask hiding his face. Truly he was just checking that the conditioning of the troopers was going smoothly. It was a leap, not using clones, but it had been going on in the First Order for years now. There was always the chance, however slim, that the conditioning would fail. And so, Kylo wanted to ensure that the loyalties of the troopers stationed at Starkiller were where they should be.

Phasma had been running her drills with her troopers, making sure everything was going smoothly. They were as perfect and close to clones as they could get. She excused herself when she heard the door open.

"Lord Ren,” she said with a respectful bow of her head. Behind her mask, she was hiding a grin. This was the mysterious Force-user aboard the ship? He dressed like a Darth Vader knock-off.

"Captain," he replied. He liked her already, much more respectful than Hux had been. "I'm certain you already know why I'm here. How is the training of the FN group troopers progressing?"

"They are working very effectively. All in pique condition, all very capable in battle," Phasma said with a nod. She looked over at her troops as they ran drills. Kylo nodded, but offered no remark. He was glad everything was running smoothly, but it was to be expected. The First Order was not the Empire, they would not make the same mistakes.

"I'm sure you'd understand if I requested a demonstration." Phasma nodded, turning around and barking out two numbers quickly. The two immediately stepped up, their form mirroring each other as they stood.

"Spar. Now," she commanded, leaving no room for question or hesitation. The two turned to each other, both taking the proper stances. Kylo watched as the two troopers mock-fought. He was surprised at how frequently they were able to counter each other, though no one could see his amusement from behind his mask.

"I see you've trained them well. Don't start slacking now that the weapon is nearing completion." It was praise buried in a statement, but it's all he would give to anyone who wasn't Hux. Phasma nodded, watching her troopers fight. They were doing a good job at showing their fighting prowess. She was glad Kylo was approving.

"They will be ready and able to defend at any cost."

"I will let you get on with it then," Kylo said, though he made no move to leave. He wanted to stay and observe a bit longer, seeing as this was the only - albeit important - thing he had to do today.

Phasma nodded, calling the two off to do their formal training. She watched as they ran their drills, moving in sync with the rest of the crowd. Kylo watched the drills, noting how well in line the troopers were. Phasma must've worked for her position without a doubt.

After about an hour, Kylo grew bored of watching training. His thoughts wandered to Hux. He hoped his dear General wasn't just reading reports today. He never did understand how Hux could put up with doing something so tedious and repetitive. Things hardly ever changed on the ship, and the only changes on Starkiller thusfar was progress.

Hux was doing just that. He was trapped in his office, reading and filing reports. He needed to put in requests for supplies, mark progress, and write any incident reports. His head was hurting, but he knew he needed to power on. It was better than arguing with sniveling officers for the day. He wondered how Kylo was getting along with Phasma. They both seemed like they would work very well together. His thoughts always seemed to drift to Kylo these days. Hux worked through his paperwork with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, and was then upset with himself for messing up his hair. This tedious work was getting to him. He needed a break. And some air. Or, as much air as one could get in the middle of the void of space.

During a break in the training drills, Kylo approached Phasma again.

"Captain, I have other matters to attend to now. I expect you will carry on drawing nothing but the best from those under your command even after you are no longer under observation."

"Thank you, Lord Ren. We will continue to work our hardest,” Phasma nodded, bowing again out of respect. Kylo turned on his heels and left, though he was smiling behind the mask. About time someone important addressed him by his title. He went to the observation deck and looked out into the stars before him. Starkiller Base already looked impressive in its unfinished form. The thought of the day it was finished fast approaching gave him chills.

Bored and without anything to do, Kylo decided to go bother Hux for a bit. Well, first he had to find him. While the General seemed to have quite the knack for finding Kylo, Kylo did not share that sort of ability. He decided to check the brig first. Hux had finally gotten out of his office, pacing down the halls to keep his attention. He walked towards the brig by instinct, looking up when he heard other footsteps. He tried to hold back a smile when he saw Kylo, but it didn't work.

"Well, hello."

"Hello General," Kylo replied. His smile could be heard in his tone despite the voice altercations the mask caused. It was almost supernatural, the way Hux so easily found him. Though, Kylo wasn't about to be one to complain. He'd choose Hux's company anytime. Hux smiled and chuckled softly.

"How did the meeting go?" He asked, crossing his arms behind his back. He still needed to keep up his image. Kylo couldn't help but admire Hux like this. He was so controlled, and in his stance he held so much power.

"Well. You have a remarkable captain. I assume you chose her yourself?"

"I did. She is one of the hardest workers I have ever met." Hux said with a nod and a proud look on his face. Kylo hummed, though it wasn't loud enough to be picked up by the voice modulator of the mask.

"Not unlike someone else I know," he replied, thinking immediately of Hux. Hux raised an eyebrow, a small tinge of a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh? I was thinking the same thing,” Hux said, causing Kylo's whole face to go red. Kylo was glad it was hidden behind his mask. He didn’t realize that Hux had also been referring to himself and not Kylo

"Is there something I can help you with, General?"

"Only if you can get me away from doing reports all day,” he said with a shrug, looking at the mask. He didn't like it for the fact that it hid Kylo's face from him.

"I never thought that you'd be one to try and get out of work, General," Kylo teased. He smiled, though he knew Hux couldn't see it. "I'm sure I could think of something though."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" he said with a teasing tone and an eyebrow raised. He needed a break from the piles of paperwork. It would only be a break. Kylo couldn't help but scoff.

"Lunch,” he replied with a grin hidden behind his mask. He knew it was well past a decent lunch hour, and if Hux was asking for a break from work then Kylo could only assume he had forgotten to stop for something to eat. Now that he said something, Kylo was very aware that he hadn't eaten since that morning.

Hux hummed. He hadn't eaten all day, had he? It was probably a good idea to stop and get something.

"I think I can do that." He said with a small smile. Kylo nodded, turned on his heels, and walked off to the dining room. He assumed Hux would walk beside him as they went to get something to eat. Hux did just that, keeping his head forward. He could see the odd person walking down the hallway flinch, salute as they walked by, and scurry off after. Good. Kylo was all but beaming behind his mask. The power Hux held, the fear he struck into the officers beneath him, it was all impressive. He loved it. He loved- Kylo stopped that thought train. He wasn't ready to put a name to how he felt about Hux. It would've been the first time in a very long time that he had used that particular word to describe anyone.

Hux felt so powerful walking down the hallway with Kylo at his side. This is how they would rule the galaxy. He walked into the mess, every eye down so no one was caught staring. Kylo was surprised by how many people were there. Still, none of them looked up at Hux or him. He got his rations, though he didn't quite know if he should stay and find somewhere to sit or take them to his room. There was the first time he was in the mess hall with other officers.

Hux sat down as far away from the others as possible. He still wanted to be close to him no matter what. Kylo followed, and sat across from Hux. He unclipped his mask and set it to his right. He offered Hux a small smile before he dug into his afternoon rations. Hux smiled back, ducking his head as he started to eat. The other officers were starting to flood out of the room, preparing for their afternoon duties.

"We'll be alone soon,” he murmured.

"Good." Kylo liked it when he had Hux to himself. While he loved the way Hux held himself as General, he also loved the way Hux smiled and the sound of his laugh. Hux smiled a bit, keeping his head down as he did. When he saw most of the crew had left, he let himself relax. He reached out, playfully brushing his gloved hand along Kylo's. Kylo blushed at the action, eyes going up to look at Hux.

"How did the meeting go?" Hux asked, once again wanting to hear about the training of the troopers and not just Kylo’s thoughts on his admittedly closest friend.

"It went well. Faster than anticipated, but that just means Captain Phasma is doing her job properly."

"She's a very hard worker. I wouldn't trust anyone else with the troopers,” he said honestly. And he was being honest. Phasma was the single best commander he had worked with. Kylo laughed quietly. He so very rarely heard Hux speak praise of anyone other than himself.

"What of you though? What have you been up to today?"

“Lost of reports,” Hux said with a groan.. "We're close to finishing Starkiller, so I have to get all the reports finished and in order before then." Kylo wrinkled his nose at that. He rarely had to do reports, but he always found it tedious and boring whenever he did.

"Does that mean you will be late tonight then?"

"I have to finish everything before I can leave, unfortunately,” Hux said with a sigh. “If you find yourself with nothing to do, come to my office." He smirked, and was tempted to give Kylo a wink as well.

"The meeting this morning had been my only plans,” Kylo replied, mirroring Hux’s grin. He knew he'd end up distracting Hux, but the man was practically begging for someone to keep interrupting his work.

"Well, it seems I may be able to steal you then." He didn't like having his work stopped, but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Kylo.

When they were both finished eating, Kylo reattached his mask and stood, offering Hux his hand. While he wouldn't escort him entirely to his office, that wouldn't stop Kylo from walking hand in hand with him through an empty room. Hux blushed softly, taking the offered hand with a smile before standing up. He wasn't used to such little affections but it made his heart beat faster. He laced their fingers with a warm smile. Kylo walked with Hux, fingers laced, to the door of the mess hall. He brought Hux's hand to the mouth cover of his helmet in a mock-kiss before he let go.

"Lead the way, General,” Kylo said, giving a warm smile behind his mask. Hux chuckled softly at the gesture. It was, well, actually very sweet.

"What a charmer,” Hux chuckled, the soft pink still on his cheeks as they walked out and to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late but in my defense, uni is killing me and the quarter's end approacheth and I am NOT READYYYYYY


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo unclipped his mask again once they were in Hux's office. He looked around, noticing the room was about as neat and orderly as Hux's quarters. Kylo thought a moment to his rather messy room, and was glad they had only ever fucked in Hux's room. He doubted Hux would appreciate the gentle chaos of Kylo's thrown about old clothes. Hux shrugged off his coat and hung it over his chair before sitting down with a sigh.

"I know doing reports isn't exactly exciting,” he said, looking up at Kylo. "You can entertain yourself as you please."

"However I please?" Kylo was grinning as he walked to Hux's side, tipped his head, and kissed him. Hux had, after all, said he could entertain himself however he wanted to. Hux smirked against Kylo's lips, kissing back happily. He would always fall victim to Kylo's lips.

"Mm, that's one way,” Hux chuckled, sounding a bit annoyed but not really being so.

"I do hope you weren't expecting to get much done, sweetheart," Kylo said, teasing as he sat down in Hux's lap, straddling the General's waist. Hux chuckled lowly, resting his hands on Kylo's lap.

"I think I found something that piques my interest a bit more,” he said, leaning in to press a deep kiss to his lips. Kylo hummed happily, and wrapped his arms around Hux's shoulders. He knew Hux had work to do, he knew he was distracting him, but he found this to be more important. Hux nipped Kylo's lip, a teasing smirk crossing his features. He was already worked up. Kylo moved to kiss down Hux's neck. He was enjoying this a bit more than he should, but it was nice to know that he had the power to so easily pull Hux away from his duties. Kylo moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed. "Mmmm, Ren,” Hux purred, running his fingers through his hair. He should be doing work, but he was too focused on the touch. Kylo leaned back into Hux's touch, loving the feeling of the man's fingers through his hair.

"Yes, General?" he offered a cheeky grin despite the haze that had settled in his eyes. Hux looked down at Kylo with a smirk, tugging his hair. Kylo found himself having to bite back a moan. Well. That was new.

"Why don't you keep going and put that big mouth to use?" Hux said, his voice both a purr and a commanding force. Kylo grinned. He wanted to unzip Hux's pants and get going, but he decided to have some fun first.

"Beg, General,” Kylo replied, testing his luck with the mood Hux seemed to be in. Hux raised an eyebrow, looking at Kylo.

"Oh yeah? You want me to beg?" he said, tugging Kylo's hair tighter. Kylo moaned quietly, a shiver running through him, and shot Hux a glare.

"Indeed, I do." He manipulated the Force to tighten around Hux's throat. Not tight enough to choke, but tight enough for the General to notice. Hux gasped softly, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

"Please, _Lord Ren_." He drawled. Kylo had to suppress a second shiver as Hux spoke. Maybe it was a good thing the General never used his title. The way he said that gave Kylo chills in the best of ways. He grinned and undid Hux's shirt, lining kisses down his chest and further. Hux rolled his head back, his hands sliding through Kylo's hair. He loved that mouth of his. It was thrilling to know they were doing this in his office where someone could come in at any time.

When Kylo got to Hux's pants, he just lifted Hux with the Force so he could pull them down enough to get to the man's dick. He set Hux back down and grinned up at him. He licked a stripe up the underside of Hux's dick before taking the head into his mouth. Hux was going to make a snarky comment about Kylo being so eager he couldn’t pause to lift him, but gasped when he felt Kylo's tongue on him. He slid his gloved hand through Kylo's hair, urging him on. Kylo hummed happily and went down slowly. When he had gone down as far as he could without gagging, he sucked hard and pulled up just as slow as he had gone down. Hux sighed deeply, using his grip to help move Kylo in time with his hips.

"Mmm, Ren,” Hux breathed out. Kylo went a bit faster, pausing at the top to swirl his tongue around the head before going back down. He loved the sounds Hux made. His sighs, gasps and moans only spurred Kylo on. Hux was panting softly, looking down at him with a sigh. "Your mouth is amazing,” he muttered. Kylo's who face went red under Hux's praise, and he moved faster on him. He wanted more, he always wanted more. Hux moaned deeper, his grip on his hair tightening. "You're so good at this, Ren. Like you've dreamed of doing it." Kylo moaned as Hux tightened his grip on his hair. He wasn't in heaven, but he was damn near close to it. He stroked with his hand what his mouth couldn't reach, and he glanced up at Hux with half-lidded eyes. Hux looked down to make eye contact. Fuck, he was so hot. "Get up here. I want to fuck you,” he growled, his voice husky with arousal. He wanted to bend him over his desk. Kylo pulled off him slowly, just to tease. He grinned as he got back into Hux's lap, once again straddling the man's waist.

"Do you now?" he purred. "And how do you want me, General?" Hux grunted, rolling his hips against Kylo's eagerly.

"I want you bent over my desk, ass in the air while I fuck you until you scream for me." He growled in his ear. Kylo felt lightning down his spine as Hux spoke.

"Yes, sir," he said without realizing it as he got up and stripped, making a show of his movements. Hux smirked at the title. He definitely liked the sound of that. He watched with interest, palming himself through his pants. Kylo tossed his clothes on the floor as he stripped. When at last his pants were down, he stepped out of them and bent over the desk, his face laying next to Hux's datapad. "Like this, General?" Hux smirked wide and examined Kylo on his desk.

"Beautiful,” he muttered, getting up and standing behind him. He brought his gloved hand down on his ass. Kylo whimpered slightly, and Hux did it again. Hux's gloves were cold, and he hadn't been expecting that.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Kylo said, sarcasm lacing his voice as Hux admired the red prints that were beginning to show.

"I just might,” he said with a small chuckle, reaching to undo his belt. He wanted Ren to hear it.

"The few superiors you have wouldn't appreciate the art though," Kylo replied, cheeky as ever. Only Hux seemed to bring out this side of him without the accompanying malicious bite. Hux rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

"You still have a smart mouth. Even now,” he said as he pressed his hips against Kylo's.

"What an astute observation, General," Kylo said as he ground his ass back against Hux's hips. Hux rolled his eyes, pushing down his pants and underwear just enough to free himself. He ripped one of his gloves off with his teeth, reaching around to prod three at his lips.

"Use your wise-ass mouth for something better." The way Kylo sucked on Hux's fingers was lewd and messy as he moaned around them, taking them in as far back as he could. Half of him wanted to fight Hux's dominance, but half of him reveled in it. "You look so beautiful like this. I bet you'd beg me for it if I asked,” he purred in Kylo’s ear. Kylo couldn't help the shiver that ran through him as he continued to lick and suck on Hux's fingers. The man was so close. Kylo wanted him, he was almost entirely untouched during the encounter and it was driving him mad. Hux curled his fingers against Kylo's tongue before pulling them out to tease at his hole. "Beg for it. Tell me how badly you want it,” he said as Kylo moaned, grinding back against Hux's finger

"Hux please, I want you inside me so badly. I miss the way you make me yours!"

"That's General to you,” Hux said just before he nipped Kylo’s ear.

"Yes, General," Kylo replied with a gasp. He didn't know why, but he found this side of Hux incredibly appealing. He bucked his hips back again. "Please fuck me, General!" Hux smirked wide, slowly sliding a finger into Kylo with a hum.

“You're so beautiful when you beg,” he purred. Kylo smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't mind that Hux was taking forever. He definitely didn't mind the praise. It didn't exactly go to his head, but it made him feel warm, and it certainly went to his cock. He loved it.

Hux tugged at Kylo's hair, adding a second finger. He wanted to start moving faster, but he was definitely enjoying himself. Kylo moaned and bucked back against Hux's fingers.

"Fuck, General, you're driving me insane,” he said, his voice hitching as Hux’s fingers went deepeer that time. Hux leaned down and bit Kylo's shoulder, curling his fingers before taking them out. He wanted to fuck him until he screamed under him. He slicked his cock eagerly before sliding into him without hesitation. "Ah, fuck! Hux!" Kylo tried to grip the desk, but his fingers wouldn't stay gripped to the smooth surface. He tilted his head so Hux would have better access to one side of his neck. Hux moved his hips eagerly, setting a quick pace as he started to mark up his shoulder and back. Kylo all but melted, having to bite his lip to keep from moaning so much. He loved it, knowing Hux was leaving marks only he'd be able to see. Hux bucked his hips into Kylo, leaving proud, dark marks. He wanted to leave Kylo sore and unable to forget him. Kylo bucked back against Hux's hips. He knew he was probably going to be sore in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Part of him even wanted it. Kylo rocked his hips eagerly, and Hux was grunting in Kylo's ear.

"Louder. I want to hear how good I fuck you,” Hux said, using nearly th same voic he would with his subbordinants. Kylo moaned again, a bit louder this time. He couldn't help it. He knew they were just in Hux's office, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Fuck, Hux you feel so nice!" Kylo said, his voice hitching as he raised it. Hux gripped Kylo's hips tightly, bucking into him as he moved. He was on fire, filled with desire from this other man and really not caring who might hear them in the hall at that moment. Kylo reached down and stroked himself. He could feel he was already close, he just needed a bit more to push himself over the edge. Hux reached down, gripping Kylo's wrist and pinning it to the table.

"I will get you off. Only I can,” he growled in Kylo’s ear. Kylo shivered again and bucked back against Hux.

"Yes, sir. Please let me cum,” Kylo said, trying not to moan between words. Hux thrusted harder, feeling his orgasm getting closer.

"Cum for me, Ren." Kylo’s show of submission urged him on more than anything else. Kylo came, trembling with Hux's name on his lips. His mind was swimming again. He didn't know what had gotten Hux to act like this, but he made a mental note to get him to do it again.

Hux came not long after, grunting into Kylo's neck. He buried his face in his shoulder as he caught his breath. He loved having control of every aspect of his life. Sex was no different.

Kylo was panting under Hux. Eventually he used the Force to move Hux back so he could stand up. He set the man back down in his office chair and released him, giving him a rather blissed out grin. Hux looked up at Kylo and smiled.

"That was, amazing,” Hux murmured. He hadn't expected to get that into it, but he always was surprised with Kylo. Kylo chuckled quietly and returned to sitting in Hux's lap. He kissed the General's cheek.

"That's one way to put it." Hux smiled up at Kylo, resting his hands on his hips. Kylo kissed him gently and nuzzled against Hux's neck. He enjoyed the closeness. Hux kissed back softly, holding Kylo close. Those scary words came back to his head, but he would wait to say them. Kylo kissed Hux's neck and grinned against his skin. "You still have reports to do," he teased.

"Only a few, luckily,” Hux said with a laugh. Kylo hugged Hux, but then he got up to redress. He knew Hux would want to finish working, and he was getting a bit restless himself. Hux pulled his pants up and got himself straightened up, letting out a sigh. He didn't want to do the work, but it had to be done. "See you tonight?"

"Of course," Kylo replied as he finished reattaching his cloak. "I can stay here longer if you'd like. I'm sure I can occupy myself in less distracting ways." The last bit was said with a wink and a grin, Kylo still teasing Hux just a bit. Hux chuckled fondly, shrugging.

"If you think me filing reports will keep you occupied, then you can stay as long as you'd like,” Hux said. Kylo just kissed Hux's cheek and sat cross-legged on the floor beside his desk. His ass was sore already, but the recent memory was pleasant. Kylo closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, pulling a few of the office supplies on Hux's desk into a gentle orbit around him.

Hux didn't pay him any attention, working on filling out the reports as best as he could. He may have been distracted, but that didn't mean he wouldn't work his hardest. Kylo managed to keep himself occupied for quite some time. It took most of his concentration to levitate that many objects at once.

Hux finished the reports in pretty good time, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. He looked over to see Kylo moving the objects with his just mind. It was impressive. Kylo opened his eyes and looked over at Hux. He gave him a soft smile, though he had to pause the orbit of the office supplies before he spoke.

"Careful, General. You're staring,” Kylo teased. Hux smiled to himself, letting his eyes wander along Kylo's body.

"Don't let me distract you,” Hux purred.

"That's rather difficult when you look so appealing." Kylo moved the office supplies back onto Hux's desk. Hux chuckled and waited for Kylo to put the objects down before leaning down to kiss him. Kylo pulled Hux down onto the ground, just to be a little shit. "Hi there." Hux chuckled as he was pulled down to the ground, looking at him.

"Hello."

"Did you finish your reports?" Kylo gave Hux an innocent smile, as if he didn't just pull the man on top of him. Hux smiled and nodded, straddling Kylo's hips.

"I'm done for the day,” Hux purred.

"Good." Kylo rubbed gentle circles into Hux's sides. He liked having Hux all to himself. Hux hummed softly, looking at Kylo with a small smile. This was his weakness, just being held and touched by him. Kylo nuzzled against Hux's shoulder. He loved this, loved the closeness they shared.

Hux was about to move in for another kiss, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Shit. Kylo could feel himself panic. He was on the floor, Hux on top of him. It looked just as bad as it had been earlier. Hux moved back up to his chair, making sure he was put together. Kylo scrambled up as Hux moved. Kylo Forced his mask to himself, reclipping his mask as Hux called the person in. Hux glared as the door opened, but faked his stance when Phasma walked in.

"General, I have my report for the day,” she said, not moving her head, but still taking the scene in front of her in. Hux nodded and took it from her.

"Thank you, Captain,” he said, hoping she wouldn’t notice how flushed his face surely was. She nodded to him, giving both of them a knowing look before walking out of the office. Kylo watched as Phasma left. The look she gave, it only worsened his panic from the interruption. He turned to Hux, but kept his mask on. He didn't want Hux to know he was worried. Hux sighed and rubbed his face.

"She won't tell anyone. At least, she shouldn’t. She's reliable,” Hux said, trying to ease the worries that Kylo held in his stance.

"I do hope so, General. This could be the end of both of our careers." Kylo’s voice had a playful tone to it though. For some reason, he liked the risk. Hux rolled his eyes and chuckled. Kylo's attitude was infectious.

"Well, I will protect our careers."

"Good, because I want to continue sleeping with you." Kylo meant it both sexually and literally. He enjoyed Hux's company, and he found that it was incredibly relaxing getting to be with him. Hux could feel the subtext. He liked being with him, and Hux really liked being with him as well.

"I want to as well,” Hux said, though he was referring to the sexual aspect of their arrangement. The more sentimental side of it all hadn’t been allowed to cross his mind just yet. Kylo pulled Hux into another hug. He didn't know what else to say, so he hugged him and enjoyed the quiet. It was peaceful, just he and Hux out in space. Hux closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax in the quiet. He wanted to hold onto his forever.

A sudden revelation came to Kylo, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge it. He wasn't in love. Nope. No way. He was just, just something else. Not in love though. He hardly understood what love was. Hux felt the same, but was too scared to say anything. Him, General Armitage Hux, was afraid. He just buried his face in Kylo's neck. Kylo held him close and kissed the top of his head. He felt timeless, like all had froze inside Hux's office. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. It was nice having this calm in his store. Hux gently pressed a kiss to Kylo's neck before pulling away.

"Do you want to go back to my room? We can relax there."

"Don't you still have light's out rounds?" Kylo asked. He very distinctly did not remember Hux leaving for rounds yet. Hux groaned softly.

"Why must you remind me,” he muttered. He just wanted to go and be with the man he cared about.

"Because if I didn't, you'd get upset that you started slacking," he said as he nuzzled against Hux's neck. Hux sighed and chuckled.

"I guess you're right." He pulled away enough to kiss him before grabbing his coat. "I won't be long."

"I'll wait for you in your quarters," Kylo replied as he headed for the door. Hux nodded. He smiled to him before walking out. He would finish this quickly. Hux started his rounds and, of course, there were issues. He was pretty sure his yelling could be heard from all around the base.

Kylo headed to Hux's room, glad he had his mask on this time. He wouldn't be going from quarter to quarter before starting his day just to fetch his mask.

Kylo settled on Hux's couch, mask sitting on the nightstand table. He was reading an old battle account on his datapad from the age of the Empire, cozy where he laid. He wondered how long rounds would take Hux tonight, only truly half focused on his reading.

Hux finished his rounds late, having to scold officers to follow regulations for a while. He went back to his room, sighing as he stepped in. Kylo looked up from his datapad as Hux sighed.

"Rough," he checked the time, "hour and a half?" He could tell Hux was exhausted, but that wouldn't stop him from being cheeky. Hux nodded, stripping his coat off before laying with his head in Kylo's lap.

"Yes. People deciding they have the authority to do whatever they want all of a sudden."

"How annoying," Kylo muttered as he ran his fingers through Hux's hair. He did still want to read, but he also wanted to give Hux attention. Hux closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing under the touch.

"I can't stand mouthy officers. Makes me have to put them in their place. That's only interesting when it's in front of a crowd."

"You do seem to like asserting your dominance, darling." Kylo was teasing, but he couldn't help it. He knew Hux had a bad night doing rounds, but he had always been the one to stay out past light's out back when- Kylo killed that memory before it could fully surface.

"The best way to run a machine like this is have clear dominance,” Hux said, turning his head to nuzzle into Kylo's shirt. It was comforting. He could smell him in the fabric. Kylo loved how affectionate Hux was being. He rested his hand on the General's back, rubbing gentle circles into it. He was still only paying half attention, the other half spent on his reading. Hux closed his eyes and sighed. He liked this. They could sit on comfortable silence and not have to worry about filling the air.

By the time Kylo finished reading, he was well within the realm of falling asleep. He looked at Hux, who was still in his lap, and smiled the sort of warm smile he would give when he thought the General wasn't paying attention. Hux was drifting off in Kylo's lap, his eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed under his touch. He looked up at him, just enough to see the smile on his lips. He was perfect. Kylo set his datapad down and leaned down to kiss Hux's lips. Hux smiled fondly at the kiss. He enjoyed the soft little kisses that Kylo gave him

"We should go to bed, sweetheart." He was still a bit awkward with using petnames, but Hux hadn't said anything bad yet so he could only assume it was alright..

"Okay." He said, sitting up and pressing a kiss to his cheek before starting to strip. Kylo got up and stripped as well, though he kept his pants on. He got into bed, shuffling to the far wall at the other edge to make room for Hux. Hux raised an eyebrow, looking as Kylo moved away. He laid down under the sheets, moving closer to Ren. Kylo pulled him close, and kissed down his neck to nuzzle between his shoulder blades. He was continuously surprised as how warm the man was, but he enjoyed it all the same. Hux blushed softly, a warm smile on his lips. He loved feeling him so close. It was such a nice feeling to have the one you love this close.

Kylo could feel himself drifting off, but he wouldn't yet fall awake. He was somewhere between wakefulness and slumber, in the limbo that filled the spaces in between awake and asleep. Hux snuggled back against him, thinking Kylo was asleep. He murmured a very soft 'I love you' before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Kylo barely heard him. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, but still he blushed a dusted pink, and curled tighter around Hux. He fell asleep with an 'I love you as well' getting trapped between his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Pyro, are you ever going to stick to a schedule?" Nope, I lose track of days too easily for that <3 that being said, have a chapter!
> 
> Bless you, dear readers of mine!


	11. Chapter 11

Hux slept peacefully that night, Kylo's arms around him chased away the nightmares. He woke up with a soft yawn, rubbing his eyes to chase the sleep away. Kylo slept much like a rock, and for once was not woken up when Hux stirred. He did not have dreams, but that was better than having bad ones to him. Hux slowly moved out of Kylo's arms, going to get dressed. He looked back at the sleeping man in his bed with a warm smile.

Sure enough, Kylo slept well through the morning cycle and into the afternoon. It had been nearly a week since he had slept that long, and he woke up as lazily as he fell asleep. Hux was checking the construction today. It was so close he could taste it. He was sitting back and watching, enjoying his good mood.

Kylo got up, showered, dressed, and left about an hour after lunchtime. He was happy to be leaving with his mask on already, and he went straight to the kitchen to find some rations for a very late breakfast.

Kylo ate alone, though he enjoyed the time to himself. He thought about last night. Had he imagined Hux saying that? But if he imagined it, why did he say it back? He was confused, and he was tempted to run from it. But, they would be on the ship for too long for that to not make work awkward and unbearable. He'd have to confront it. Just, maybe not quite yet.

Hux had decided to help with construction. He had his sleeves rolled up and hands inside of a machine as he worked. If he could help speed up the process, he would. He was glad when the work ran smoothly. He decided to get something to eat while he could. Hux walked into the Mess, grabbing his missed rations from the morning. Kylo saw Hux enter just as he was about to leave. Part of him panicked, part of him was just elated as always.

"Good morning, General,” Kylo greeted, though he didn’t sound terribly awake. Hux smiled and nodded to him.

"Good morning, Ren." He walked over and sat across from him, eating his food. "Did you manage to wake up before lunch?" he teased.

"Just as I always do," Kylo replied with a grin, both men knowing full well that he slept well into the afternoon. "You're in a good mood. Easy day so far?"

"Yes, so far. I've been working on some of the machines Construction is almost complete,” Hux replied. Kylo looked at Hux, expression one of almost surprise.

"How long do you estimate it will take to finish now?"

"Maybe a month? We are very very close to the end." Hux said with a grin. The base was almost done. He would rule with Kylo at his side. Kylo nodded, his excitement and anticipation was evident. The galaxy would soon be his. He looked Hux over for a moment, eyeing him up just out of habit. Hux caught the eye movement and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" he said in a soft, teasing tone.

"I do," Kylo replied as he stood. In a sudden act of boldness, or a lack of thought, he added, "in fact, I love it." just before he walked out. He didn't know what caused him to say that, but a bit later down the hall he realized what he said, and his heart doubled in speed. Hux's eyes widened when he heard him, watching him as he walked away. Did he, had he heard him last night? He thought Kylo had been asleep. He thought he had been more careful.

Kylo didn't realize that he had left his mask in the dining room until his hair started to fall in his face. He quietly swore, not wanting to face Hux after his hidden confession but also not wanting to be seen without his mask on. He decided to go to his quarters, and he'd fetch it later or something of that sort. He knew none of the workers would be foolish enough to touch his helmet.

Hux was staring at his hands, shock still in his body. Did Kylo feel the same? Was he just crazy? He sighed and looked up, seeing the mask on the table. He reached out, gently taking it in his hands before walking towards his office.

Kylo waited in his room a while, until he was fairly sure Hux had left the dining hall. He headed back, walking with the speed of a man on a mission. When he saw it was gone, he drew his lightsaber and slashed at the wall in frustration, leaving a melting hole in the ship’s inner metal.

Hux was typing out his reports, sighing as he finished up the longest one. That was, until an officer came to tell him Kylo burned a slash in the wall. Again. He sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing the helmet from his desk and walking out. He ordered the officer to stay where he was before he went inside.

"Ren." Hux’s voice was cold, but not exactly the same sort of cold his voice held on the bridge.

"Who the fuck took my mask?!" Kylo's saber came inches to Hux's side. His eyes went wide, the anger gone when he realized who he almost slashed through. Hux didn't flinch at the slash of the saber close to him. He knew Ren wouldn't hurt him, not like that. Though, maybe he put too much trust in him sometimes.

"I took it. I didn't want anyone stealing it from you,” he said, his voice even as he held out the helmet.

"I-" Kylo was shocked, without words. He didn't think Hux would do that. He met his eyes, unable to think of something to say. He took his helmet, but didn't put it on. He just, looked at Hux. Hux kept eye contact, wondering what Kylo was feeling. He stood his ground, not shaken by the show of force still. Kylo bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Eventually he glanced down, not wanting to stare at Hux in disbelief like a fool anymore. "Thank you, General." It was quietly muttered, but it was there. Hux nodded slightly, looking down at his feet. He didn't know how to react.

"Just looking out for you."

"Keep your head up," Kylo said as he tipped Hux's head to look at him. He was smiling, though it was small and almost shy. Embarrassed by his mistakes. "You're a General, not a mere soldier." Hux looked up at Kylo, his eyes sparkling with warmth.

"Yes, Lord Ren,” he said, and Kylo leaned close, his eyes at the door to make sure no one was there.

"Meet me in my quarters in half an hour." Kylo’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper. He straightened up, reattached his mask, and walked out of the room as if he owned the whole place. Hux smirked wide, nodding before he left as well. He crossed his arms behind his back and walked out after him, his stone face back on.

Kylo headed straight to his quarters, knowing he'd have time to think things through. They needed to talk. He needed to know where Hux stood. And, more than that, he wanted to properly thank him for keeping his mask safe.

Hux did some last checks before excusing himself to Ren's room. He wondered if Ren just wanted to get together or, if he wanted more. He knocked on the door before entering. Kylo slid the door open with the Force. He was laying across the single arm chair in the room, splayed across it with a leg on the backrest and a leg on the armrest. His head hung upside down just off of the cushion, one arm laying across his stomach and the other outstretched across the other armrest to use the Force.

"Hey. We should talk,” Kylo said as the door slid open. Hux had never seen Ren look so relaxed before. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up before going to sit next to him.

"And what would you like to talk about?" Hux asked as he sat down. Kylo closed the door in the same manner, and sat up from his almost upside down position. He sat cross-legged in the armchair, and looked Hux over.

"I know you love me." Kylo didn’t see any reason to tiptoe around this anymore. Hux blushed, his head tilting down. Did Ren not feel the same way? Was he just making it all up in his head?

"I do, yes.” Likewise, Hux didn’t see any point in denying it. If Ren was upset, he would’ve shown it by now. Kylo knew it already, but it excited him all the same to hear Hux admit it to his face. He tugged Hux down by his coat into a kiss. Hux smiled into the kiss, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Good. I do as well,” Kylo said, pulling back to speak for just a moment.

"I'm very glad to hear that,” he said softly. Kylo was both relieved and terrified. He didn't know what to say, so he kissed Hux again and hugged him, burying his face into the General's neck. Hux held Kylo close, closing his eyes as he held him. This was the best he could have hoped for. Now, he had more to fight for. He would destroy anyone who would dare threaten them. The realization dawned on him a bit too suddenly. It was one of the few things that where similar between Jedi and Sith masters and students. "Hux. I'm not supposed to be in a relationship." Hux felt his heart grow cold at that. He just had him, he didn't want to lose him just like that.

"Oh. I suppose then we-"

"I'm also not supposed to plot my own siege. But, here I am, already found my future second in command," Kylo said, cutting Hux off before he could finish that thought. He held Hux closer, tighter. Hux held Kylo with a small smile, hiding his face in his neck.

"So you outrank me now?"

"Have I not always?" Kylo said with a laugh, and kissed the top of Hux's head. He was playing, teasing, but still enjoyed it. Hux chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"We’re equals. We can be equals after the war as well."

"That will do nicely,” Kylo said before he peppered kisses onto Hux's cheeks and neck. He was still nervous about being in love, but he was comfortable there with Hux. Hux chuckled and closed his eyes, moving into each touch.

"I am very glad,” he said, wrapping his arms around him. Kylo held him close. There was more he wanted to say. More he needed to. But, he also didn't want to think much on it. There was still one major thing, though it took him a while to get ahold of his words.

"When the Supreme Leader comes within range to see Starkiller in action and to take me back to complete my training, you'll need to keep me out of your thoughts." Hux knew that would have to happen. He hated the idea, but he knew it would have to happen.

"I know. I will, I'll try my best,” he said honestly.

Kylo shrugged and smiled the smile only Hux saw. The one where Kylo had stopped taking things seriously. The one with more rarity than his smiles of kindness.

"Eh, worst case scenario, I just kill him." He was joking. Kylo didn't see himself as strong enough. Snoke was more powerful than that, and Kylo needed him to gain more power himself. He would become just as powerful as his grandfather. He would go down in history. He was determined. Hux smiled and nodded. He loved seeing that smile. It something he wished he could see always, but knew it had to be kept a secret. It would be their thing that they could share.

"I would help as much as possible."

"Careful, General, that's treason," Kylo teased as he kissed the tip of Hux's nose. He liked this side of Hux. He was slowly learning more about the man, and he loved it. Hux chuckled softly, looking up at him with fond eyes.

"I won't tell if you don't,” Hux said, making the first move to kiss his lips. Kylo leaned forward to meet Hux's lips. He rubbed slow circles into the man's sides, not wanting to let go of him entirely but also not wanting to trap him if he needed to leave. Kylo didn't know how much time they had spent in his quarters, but he didn't want to keep Hux from his tasks if he had any. Hux smiled against Kylo's lips, holding him closer. He luckily didn't have anything left for the night. He wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck.

"I love you, Ren,” Hux said softly. Kylo could feel chills run down his spine. Just hearing that caught him off guard, despite knowing how Hux felt. He hugged Hux close, whispering as if to ensure nothing in the room except Hux, not even the air around them, heard Kylo's words.

"And I as well,” Kylo said, just as quiet. Hux smiled fondly, closing his eyes as he held Kylo closer. It made his chest ache, but in the best ways. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Kylo could feel his face heat up. He gave Hux a shy smile as he rubbed circles into the man's back.

"If you'd like," Kylo began, his heart suddenly beating faster, "we could go planet-side for a day and, uh, have dinner? Something better than the ship's rations." Hux smiled fondly. He could practically feel Kylo's heart rate pick up.

"I would like that very much."

"Just whenever you have an empty day." Kylo didn't want to push Hux into this. He really didn't. But the fact that Hux agreed sent him into a silent sky-high. Hux nodded slightly.

"Tell me when you would like and I will take the time off,” Hux said. He imagined what an actual date with Ren would be like. He was already excited. Kylo didn't want to make it sudden, though if Hux offered for the morning, Kylo would've agreed without second thought. Instead, he spent too much time on trying to figure out when would be a good time. He hated not knowing what to do.

"What about in a week's time?" Kylo offered, hoping that wouldn’t be too soon. Hux chuckled softly, glad he could see Kylo flustered like this.

"That sounds perfect,” he said. "I will make sure we have the time to ourselves." Kylo nodded, unsure of what else to say. He thought for a moment, the silence feeling comfortable but strained at the same time.

"Hux, what's the time?"

"After lights out,” he said, checking the clock. Kylo frowned, but it was fake and overdramatic.

"That means you have to do rounds, doesn't it." He didn't want Hux to move and the warmth he brought to leave, but mostly he just didn't want Hux to leave. Though, he knew Hux wasn't one to slack his work. Hux chuckled softly, holding Kylo closer to him.

"I already took care of it. Don't worry, you're not too big of a distraction,” he teased.

"I suppose my only option is to try harder then," Kylo teased in return. He kissed Hux as if it was the last one he'd have. He held him close, not forcing, just touching. Just existing with Hux in his arms and at his lips. Hux returned the kiss with just as much feeling, holding him as close as he could. He could feel Kylo and Kylo only. That's how he always wanted it to be.

After quite some time of just holding each other, kissing and loving, Kylo spoke.

"It's getting late, Hux." Hux nodded slightly, taking a small step back.

"It is. Do you want me to leave?"

"If you wish. I would like it if you stayed, though." Kylo gave Hux a warm smile. He knew his quarters weren't as spacious or furnished as Hux's, but he didn't really want to stay a night without Hux's warmth. Hux smiled and nodded.

"I would love to." He would rather be there with him no matter what. He would pick on him for his bigger room, though. Later. Kylo lit up, relieved and glad that Hux wanted to stay. He pulled Hux close again, burying his face into the man's neck. He kissed Hux's neck, wanting more affection. He always tended to want affection, and he felt like he could trust Hux with that. Hux hummed happily, smiling as he held him closer. He trusted Kylo. He wanted to be close to him and hold him for as long as possible.

"We should go to bed," Kylo muttered against Hux's skin, slipping his hands underneath the General's shirt. He was implying more than sleeping. Hux hummed softly, pressing closer to the hand.

"I would like that,” he said softly, resting his hands on Kylo's shoulders and walked backwards towards the bed. He wanted to show Kylo how much he loved him. Kylo followed without hesitation. He sat on the bed and pulled Hux into a kiss, holding the man down by the lapels of his overcoat. Hux kissed back deeply, running his fingers through Kylo's hair. He was obsessed with kissing this man. He straddled his lap, pressing his body close. His hands slid down to rub gentle lines on Hux's thighs. He loved the touches, the closeness. Hux loved him. He had said it himself.

Between kisses, Kylo whispered, "I love you, Hux." Hux shivered at the sensation of the words and kisses. It was intoxicating.

"I love you too, Ren,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Kylo undid Hux's shirt so he could push it and his overcoat down his shoulders, exposing the man's bare chest. He ran his hands over Hux's chest as he kissed down the General's neck, lining kisses mixed with gentle bites. Hux rolled his head back, letting out soft moans as he helped slide his shirt and coat off. He reached to start doing the same for Kylo, needing to touch his skin. Kylo moved enough to help Hux remove the layers of clothes he wore. He looked up at Hux through lidded eyes, finding only a red-haired beauty before him. He couldn't help but look, to see Hux and admire his appearance for just a moment. Hux smirked when he saw Kylo staring, letting his eyes roam along Kylo's half naked body. "See something you like?" He asked, running his fingertips down Kylo's chest. Kylo hummed at the touch.

"Oh, immensely,” Kylo replied as he kissed along Hux's chest, all but worshipping the man's body with his mouth. Hux arched slightly into the kisses, letting out gentle moans and sighs. He felt like he was being worshipped, and he adored it.

"Ren." He sighed his name, gently running his hands along his muscular arms. Kylo hummed and looked up at Hux. He licked over one of the man's nipples before he spoke.

"Yes, Armitage?" Hux gasped softly, gripping Kylo's upper arm as he arched his back.

"I love you." He murmured. Kylo blushed, his heart racing. He knew this, he knew Hux loved him. They just confirmed the fact several hours ago, and again a moment ago. It still caused his heartbeat to pick up. He wondered for a moment if he would ever get used to hearing Hux say that. Instead of replying, Kylo sucked on Hux's nipple, letting his teeth gently scrape over the hardened nub. Hux moaned happily, rolling his head back as he dug his nails into Kylo's skin. "Fuck." He murmured, trying to pull him closer. The sensation was driving him wild. Kylo hummed happily, loving the sounds he was pulling from Hux with just his touch.

"You make the most beautiful sounds, General." He kissed across the General's chest to lavish his other nipple with the same attention. Hux slid his hands up to grip Kylo's hairy squeezing tighter as he arched his back. His mind was swimming in good feelings and the pure feeling of love. Kylo's resolve faltered as Hux gripped his hair like that. He gasped out a moan against Hux's skin, biting down without realizing it. Hux gasped, his hips rocking slightly. He always had a weakness for pain when he wasn't dominating.

"Fuck, do that again,” Hux gasped out. Kylo did so, leaning up and biting into the flesh of Hux's collarbone. He licked over the tooth imprints that were left, soothing the pain that surely resulted in the bite. Hux moaned loudly, gripping Kylo's hair tightly. He panted softly, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Leave more marks. Please,” he panted, nearly begging. Kylo gasped another moan, and he grinned up at Hux.

"Do you enjoy me marking you, Hux? Claiming you as mine?" He bit Hux again instead of waiting for a reply, leaving teeth marks above the General's heart. Hux nodded quickly, letting out a loud moan.

"Keep marking me, Kylo. I want to feel it later,” he murmured, his voice shaking as he tried to urge him on. "Make me yours."

"You're so hot like this, Hux," Kylo muttered against his skin, biting another mark beside the first. "I love it." He moved up and bit into Hux's shoulder. He whispered to Hux just before nipping at his earlobe, "I love you." Hux moaned at the words, his cheeks turning red as he heard the whispered sentiment. He pulled Kylo in for a deep, bruising kiss, running his nails down his chest. Kylo moaned into the kiss, and moved Hux so the man was laying on Kylo's bed. He bit Hux's lip, though it wasn't hard enough to split it. He kissed down the General's neck as he fumbled with undoing the man's trousers.

Hux laid back easily, arching his hips off of the bed to let Kylo get his pants off easier. He reached down to help him, sliding his pants and underwear off before reaching for Kylo's. Kylo offered a sheepish smile in thanks, a bit embarrassed that he needed help getting Hux's pants off. He grabbed Hux's wrists and pinned them on either side of the man's head, smiling down at him with a rather devious grin.

"No touching, General," Kylo purred his words, his voice a bit deeper than normal. "Just let me enjoy you like the fine art you are." Hux smirked up at Kylo when he was pinned down, raising an eyebrow playfully. He hummed softly, letting his eyes wander along Kylo's body.

"Show me what you got, Lord Ren,” he purred. Kylo kissed Hux with force, all but claiming his mouth as he claimed his collarbone and chest. It was a bruising kiss that Kylo found himself getting lost in almost immediately. He was supposed to be impressing Hux here, but instead he was simply drowning in the man. Hux kissed back desperately, almost like Kylo was breathing life into him. He wanted to melt into him, let him do whatever he wanted with him. He loved him more than anything and that didn't scare him anymore. Kylo kissed down his neck again, biting into the meat of his shoulder to leave another mark before kissing back down along Hux's chest and stomach. He avoided the General's crotch just to tease, opting to kiss and bite at the man's inner thigh instead. Hux moaned Kylo's name, spreading his legs wider so he could get more room. He could feel the bruises all over his body, marring his pale skin. He only urged him on more.

Kylo grinned against Hux's skin. It was incredibly arousing, seeing how much Hux wanted him. He sucked and bit a few more hickeys onto Hux's inner thigh before he leaned down and took one of the man's balls into his mouth, sucking it gently. He knew Hux wanted him, but ever the deviant he couldn't help but tease the man to his limit. Hux gasped at the feeling, his fingers twisting in the sheets.

"Fuck, Kylo!" he whined, his head rolling back. His mouth was so _hot_ and he was already on edge. Kylo hummed, enjoying just how expressive Hux was. He licked up the man's cock, and teased the slit of his head with the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tease Hux, to bring him up just to make him beg. But there was something more. He wanted to please Hux, to make him feel nice and loved. He loved him, and he admired him, and he wanted to show that to Hux.

Soft panting fell from Hux’s lips, his eyes closed as he tried to move his hips and get more of the touch. He needed to have Kylo. He craved him. It was something in his veins that made Kylo being close drive him wild. Kylo chuckled quietly as Hux moved his hips. He decided to indulge the General, and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He sucked lightly, humming as he did so. He glanced up at Hux, his pupils already blown wide. Hux let out a satisfied moan when he finally felt Kylo take his cock in his mouth. He gripped the sheets tighter, looking down at him with half lidded eyes.

"You're so beautiful,” Hux muttered. Even with his cock in Kylo's mouth, the man stills as breathtaking. Kylo hummed in response and went down further. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the tip whenever he could manage it. He loved how straightforward Hux was. It was rather reassuring, actually.

Hux moaned louder, a shiver running down his spine. His lips felt amazing around his cock, and he would gladly beg for more. Kylo kept going, not speeding up but not slowing down. He reveled in Hux's moans, he absolutely loved them. But, just for the hell of it, he used the Force to put a light pressure at Hux's neck. It wasn't exactly choking the man, but it was definitely noticeable. Hux felt the pressure around his throat. It made his cock twitch, gripping the sheets tightly. It was something he had never thought about before, but done in practice, turned him on. He closed his eyes and let Kylo do what he wanted with him.

It was surprisingly easy for Kylo to split his focus between manipulating the Force and sucking Hux's dick. Still, for a moment he stopped, nose almost brushing the General's stomach. He let his tongue do most of the work, more so teasing Hux than trying to get him closer to orgasm. Hux's breath was coming out in short pants, the pressure around his throat pushing him further.

"K-Kylo,” he whimpered. Kylo only hummed in response. Hux's dick had yet to be moved, still almost in the man's throat. He let up the pressure around Hux's throat so the man could speak a bit easier. He did love how vocal Hux would be. Hux was nearly gasping as he was panting when he felt the pressure release from his neck. "I want you to make love to me. Take me, Kylo. Make me yours,” Hux muttered, his thoughts spilling from his lips without him realizing. Kylo pulled off slowly, and gave Hux a cheeky grin despite how much the man's words turned him on.

"You're already mine, Armitage," Kylo said as if it were simply fact. He leaned up and kissed Hux, using the Force to open his dresser drawer and pull the lube bottle over from the back of the drawer. Hux kissed back deeply, trying to get as close and as much as possible. He knew he was. He was his since the first time they ever met, when Kylo intrigued him and he felt compelled to challenge the man’s authority. Kylo uncapped the bottle and smeared lube onto his fingers. He kissed down Hux's neck as he teased his hole with one finger, circling it but not pressing in. Hux moaned eagerly, wanting to roll his hips back against Kylo's but stayed still. He wanted to be patient.

Kylo kissed down Hux's shoulder, biting it and placing more marks as he slid his first finger in. He went slowly, not wanting to hurt Hux. Hux gasped softly, closing his eyes as he allowed Kylo to do whatever he wanted. His skin was aching from the marks, but it only added to his pleasure. Kylo kissed down and teased one of Hux nipples as he moved his finger slowly. He loved the sounds Hux was making. It was intoxicating, and he wanted more. Hux whimpered as he arched his back, needing to be as close as possible.

"I want you in me,” Hux panted, needing to feel how well Kylo could fill him.

"I know, beautiful," Kylo said just before he grazed his teeth over Hux's nipple and slipped in a second finger. "But I don't want to hurt you." Hux moaned happily at the feeling of the second finger in him. He wanted more. He wanted _Kylo_. Kylo scissored his fingers as he kissed back up to Hux's neck. He whispered gentle praises as he fingerfucked him. Hux was almost writhing on the bed. He had been worked up so much already, the thorough. Working with his fingers already had him close. He couldn't cum until he had him inside. Kylo slipped in a third finger as he kissed Hux, getting lost in the feeling of his lips. It was wonderful, he was glad they were able to spend the night so often. Hux grunted as the third finger slid in. He was still new to this, but it felt amazing. He nipped Kylo's lip playfully.

"Beg for me, Armitage," Kylo purred as he curled his fingers. He always did love how Hux would beg him. It was thrilling, being made feel superior. Hux whimpered, his body shivered as he tried to roll his hips. His name sounded perfect on Kylo's lips.

"Please, Kylo. I need your cock in me. I want to cum with you in me, please, I need you," he begged, trying to roll his hips further down, unashamed at how needy he sounded. Kylo nearly came right then and there when Hux said all that. He pulled his fingers out slowly despite how badly he wanted to just rail Hux until Kylo was the only thing in the General's thoughts. He slicked up his dick and pressed into Hux, trying to be as gentle as possible. He wanted his body, sure, but he wanted Hux to feel loved as well.

Hux lifted his hips when he felt Kylo's fingers come out. He needed him and he needed him _now_. He whimpered when he felt him finally slide in, his eyes rolling back as he did. He felt amazing inside of him. Kylo moaned when he was fully sheathed inside of Hux. He nuzzled against the man's neck, and bit him as he bucked his hips. There was something special about knowing for sure that Hux actually loved him. That this was more than just a quick fuck before bed.

Hux gasped, a loud moan crossing his hips at the mix of the bite and his hips. He reached up, gripping Kylo's shoulders to ground himself. He could feel Kylo's emotions and thoughts. He felt the same.

"I-I love you,” he muttered. Kylo blushed darkly. Had Hux felt how his thoughts felt, or was Hux just telling him he loved him?

"Am I projecting?" Kylo asked, his voice unsteady. Hux had his focus, but this was important too. He knew it didn't happen often, and had only ever happened before while he was enraged. But the Force was strange to him even still, and anything was possible when he hadn't really felt this way about anyone before. He kissed Hux's neck, unsure if he even wanted an answer. Hux gripped Kylo's hair, trying to hold him closer.

"I could- I could feel what you were feeling,” Hux said between gasps and moans, leaning his head back to urge on the kisses.

"That would be yes," Kylo muttered between kisses. "Sorry." He wasn't really sorry though. He trusted Hux, probably more than he should've, and he wanted him to know how high the man made him feel. He didn’t realize just then that hux shouldn’t have been able to tell Kylo’s projections from his own feelings. Hux didn't mind, though he was a bit mindless to voice it right then. It felt amazing to know Kylo felt the same way. He made his skin tingle when they touched, he took his breath away, he drove him crazy in the best ways.

Kylo tried to set a pace, but all his mind would think of was Hux. Hux and how nice he felt around his cock. Hux and how he made Kylo smile. Hux and how much comfort and security Kylo received when he was with the General. Kylo reached down and stroked Hux in time with his thrusts. He kissed Hux deeply, craving his taste above all else. Hux gasped, moaning loudly against Kylo's lips.

"K-Kylo, if you keep touching me I'm gonna cum,” he warned against his lips before attacking his lips again.

"Do it, I'm close too," Kylo said between rough kisses. He sped up, trying to bring Hux over the edge first. Hux gripped Kylo's hair tightly, growling as he rolled his hips. He came soon after, a pleasure filled moan of Kylo's name crossing his lips as he came. Kylo came a few thrusts later, all but clinging to Hux as he bit into the man's shoulder to muffle his moans. Hux was panting quickly, enjoying the feeling of Kylo releasing inside him. He rested his head against his shoulder as he caught his breath. After a moment, Kylo let go of Hux and pulled out, laying beside the man and pulling him close.

.Once he could think again, Kylo kissed Hux's neck lightly. "That was, wow." Truly, the Force-wielder was ever the romantic. His parents would be so proud. Hux nodded, closing his eyes and holding him close. He would make fun of him later for the clunky remark.

"It was,” Hux agreed. Kylo continued to leave gentle kisses along Hux's neck and shoulders. His thoughts wandered to how Hux could feel what he felt. He had projected through the Force in his immediate area, and it had affected Hux. Granted, his had projected quite positive feelings, but just knowing it was strong to be projected in the first place made Kylo rather uneasy.

Hux smiled and closed his eyes. He was very happy that he could let himself relax and have the man he loved hold him close. He didn't mind that Kylo projected his feelings, but he had never been Force-sensitive. At least, not that he knew of. He didn’t know that much about how the Force worked though, so for all he knew, this was all Kylo.

Kylo sat up, knowing that if he didn't get answers now, it'd keep him up all night.

"Hux, we should talk." He hated the way that sounded, but he couldn't think of any other way to word the urgency. Hux looked up when he heard Kylo's tone. Was something wrong?

"Okay. What's wrong?" he asked softly. Kylo thought for a moment on how to best explain this. Kylo had never spoken to a non-Force-user about Force-related events before, and he was afraid that Hux would be mad for his accidental breach in mental privacy. He bit his lip.

"I, essentially, was inside your mind. Was almost controlling your thoughts." Hux listened, a little shaken by the news, but it didn't surprise him. It would’ve made sense, if he had given enough thought to it.

"And how does one do that?" he asked. He knew it had something to do with Kylo’s Force powers, but he was a bit too fuzzy for doing all the thinking himself. Kylo thought for a moment on how to explain it.

"Simple answer, the Force. But, I get the feeling you don't want the simple answer." He took a deep breath, mostly stalling for time at this point. "Basically, think of the Force as someone talking over a com frequency. And every living thing are all radios. Some radios, like myself, can pick up and tune into the Force with so much clarity that it would be no different than listening to someone speak right next to me. And with other radios, like almost everyone else alive, there is so much static that the com frequency can't be heard at all. And then there are other radios who can sort of, almost tune into the com frequency. The third type of person is a range. There's a lot of grey. If that makes any sense." Hux nodded as he listened. He was never really interested in the force until he met Kylo. "So, you were able to project into my head, like a radio tower to a receiver," he said, wanting to understand. He wasn't afraid of it, it was just unfamiliar territory. Kylo nodded, a bit surprised Hux was following so well. He wondered for a moment if the General had previous knowledge about the Force.

"Essentially. I had projected my emotions out, and you were able to pick up on that. That caused a temporary connection, and you were able to feel how I felt much stronger than you would've through general empathy without having your own thoughts affected." Hux nodded slightly. He didn't see that as a bad thing. Sure, Ren's emotions got out of hand at times - well, most of the time - but there was no harm if Ren’s emotions weren’t actually influencing him, right?

"It seems we're more compatible then we had first thought,” Hux said. Kylo huffed out a laugh.

"It's more likely that you potentially have a minor sensitivity to the Force. Like a heightened awareness. Or something like that. Maybe." He didn't really know how to explain it. He was taught how to weaponize the Force, because he was able to. He taught himself how to use the Force for everyday tasks that he didn't feel like doing. He never learned how to determine Force-sensitivity in someone who wasn't at the 'able to use the Force' level, or even how to explain how the Force really worked. It made him wonder for a moment just how much he didn't actually know.

Hux nodded, contemplating that. Maybe he was actually Force sensitive. Not enough to use it, or have it be noticed by others, but enough to notice it. He was surrounded by Force-users most of the time.

"I think I could live with that,” he said honestly. Kylo leaned in and kissed Hux. It was soft and gentle and without hurry, mostly because he couldn't think of what to say in response. Hux had reacted so calmly. Kylo figured he would be upset hearing that Kylo had almost gotten into Hux's mind entirely, but, Hux didn't mind Kylo being in his mind. Earlier, maybe, but not now. His mind was always on Kylo anyway. He gently touched Kylo's cheek as they kissed. Kylo nuzzled into Hux's touch. Even something as simple as that reassured him. Hux was something special, and Kylo held him close because of it. He truly loved the General.

Hux hummed softly, looking up at him with warm eyes. Kylo was so beautiful. It was almost shocking. Kylo couldn't help the yawn. It was late, he should've gone to bed a while ago.

"Not tonight, but, maybe tomorrow, I should teach you how to block projections. Just, just in case." Hux nodded, smiling to himself when he heard the yawn. Kylo was beautiful, and these little things showed he was human.

"Not to kick you out, but, that would be best. Rest, now."

"Ever so bossy, General," Kylo teased, though he did lay back down regardless. "And just earlier you were begging for me to fuck you." Hux chuckled and rolled his eyes, nuzzling against Kylo's shoulder.

"I only command,” he teased.

"Of course, General. How foolish of me to suggest otherwise." Kylo's tone was mocking, but he kissed the top of Hux's head. Equals. Hux had called them that once. Equals. Kylo believed that equals was something he could agree on.

Hux smiled fondly, nuzzling against Kylo's neck. He was glad that he could be relaxed with him. He enjoyed being able to snuggle and relax with the man he loved. It was something he never believed he would have.

Kylo ended up falling asleep not long after, already half asleep when he was teasing Hux. Hux fell asleep soon after, burying his face in Kylo's neck. Kylo slept well enough. It was without dreams, but that was always better than nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat, Pyro is posting on a Sunday again???? Yep! I'm not doing much today, so I thought it might be a good idea to really get back on track. Have a really long chapter for your viewing pleasure!
> 
> Thanks always for reading <3


	12. Chapter 12

Kylo woke up significantly earlier than normal. He checked the time, intending to go back to bed. Though an unholy hour of the morning for him, it was just about the time Hux would get up. Kylo nudged the General as gently as one could when intending on waking someone up. He groaned softly, his body not wanting to wake up. He rubbed his eyes before slowly opening his eyes.

"You're up early,” he muttered, yawning as he woke up.

"And you're not," Kylo mused. "Someone's going to call me out as a bad influence on you if you keep trying to sleep late." He kissed Hux's cheek, only joking, before twisting and stealing the covers off of Hux. Hux groaned louder when the sheets were taken off of him.

"Kylo,” he whined, wrapping his arms around him as he tried to keep himself warm. He sighed and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. The grin that spread on Kylo's face was one of the cheekiest grins he's ever had.

"Oh, you love me!" he called after Hux as the General walked away. Hux rolled his eyes as he washed his face, trying to wake himself up.

"I do,” he said, turning back to him to give him a smile before starting to get dressed. That smile made his heart melt. Kylo nestled himself into the covers. Nice and warm and welcoming him back to sleep. But, Hux was getting dressed, so he watched and blew kisses to the General in an attempt to get him to laugh. Hux was buttoning up his shirt when he saw the kisses in the mirror. He chuckled and shook his head warmly. "You're an idiot,” he said fondly.

"I'm your idiot though, which makes me the best." Kylo was beaming, though the sight of Hux's smile brought colour to his cheeks. The man truly was beautiful when he was relaxed like that. It was like looking at a different person, someone entirely separate from Hux when he was leading the Finalizer. Though, Kylo loved both sides of Hux for different reasons. Hux smiled fondly and nodded, finishing buttoning his shirt.

"You are. My favorite idiot,” he said, shrugging on his coat before walking towards the bed. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before kissing his lips. Kylo kissed back, tired as he was."I love you,” Hux said softly.

"I love you too." Kylo gave Hux another kiss. "Go take over the world." Hux smirked as he stood up.

"The world first, then the galaxy with you at my side,” Hux said before leaving. Kylo smiled to himself as he curled up deeper into the mess of blankets and covers. He wondered which planet would be made an example of first by Starkiller. He fell back asleep to the thought of ruling the galaxy with Hux by his side.

Hux had to make an example of a few officers, but he didn't mind. If it meant having more control over his army, then he would do it. He walked in to get his breakfast rations.

Kylo did not stay asleep for long. About an hour and a half after he had fallen back asleep, he woke up again with a start. He groaned, knowing full well this was not his usual mid-afternoon hour. He got up nonetheless, knowing despite it being too early in his mind he wouldn't fall back asleep. He showered and dressed himself, though he didn't have any tasks that day.

Hux walked out of the mess and saw Kylo walking down the hall. He smirked to himself, not wanting to give too strong of a reaction.

"You're awake before afternoon. Congratulations," Hux said, and Kylo glared from behind his mask. His voice, despite being altered by the mask's filter, was thick with sass.

"Nothing better to do today, General?" Kylo remarked. Hux kept his stone face on, but he was smirking inside. He loved still having this dynamic. Something about knowing that they would always return to this stabbing banter was comforting in a way.

"Actually, I've been very productive this morning,” Hux said, sounding very matter-of-fact.

"Oh have you? And what does productivity entail for you?" Kylo subtly was leading Hux to the mess hall, not that it was unusual for Kylo to seek out food before anything else in the morning. Afternoon. Whenever he ended up starting his day. Hux easily took the bait, knowing once they started talking, he wouldn't stop for a bit.

"I supervised the finishing of our defensive weapons, I had to make an example of two officers who felt the need to talk back to me, and helped with some of the finishing parts of construction on the Finalizer." Kylo snorted at that, though through the mask it sounded like a sparking glitch. He found it amusing still that Hux would actually assist in construction.

"Not going to let your subordinates fix your ship?" Kylo asked. Hux chuckled, looking back at Kylo with a smirk.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself,” he said. "Also, it’s better to learn from me."

"Yes, well, perhaps you'll teach me more than fixing wiring," Kylo replied with a grin, though Hux couldn't see it. He turned the corner to head to the mess hall, wondering for a moment if Hux would follow. Hux chuckled, tilting his head down to hide his smirk. Should he humor him?

"You're actually taking your breakfast rations this time?"

"Mine? I figured I'd take yours, since you so often forget them. Workaholic." Kylo couldn't remember the last time, if there ever was a time, he had someone who would throw banter back at him. Everyone always seemed so afraid of him, and though they should be, he did find it nice to have one person who when pushed would push back. Hux rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well, at least I get work done. I will let you know, I was able to eat mine today." Kylo only hummed in response. He walked through the mess hall into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets until he found where the extra rations were stored. Hux ended up following. This was his one reprieve for the day. He leaned against the counter and watched him, crossing his arms as he relaxed. Kylo heated up the rations and sat up on the counter to eat. He unclipped his mask and set it beside him.

"What time is it?" Kylo asked, wondering just how far from the afternoon cycle he had gotten up at. Hux looked at his watch and sighed.

"About time for me to start rounds again,” Hux replied. Kylo frowned. He looked like a pouting puppy more than a vengeful Sith-To-Be.

"Hux, that does nothing to inform me of the actual timestamp of the current day cycle,” Kylo said, his mask making him sound rather deadpan, when truly he was fighting the impulse to shake his head. Hux chuckled and shook his head. Kylo was absolutely adorable.

"Around when you usually wake up. Is that better?"

"Much," Kylo replied with a grin. He held out his plate, offering Hux some of his rations. Hux raised an eyebrow before taking a small bite.

"Thank you,” he said, a small smile crossing his lips. Kylo nodded, watching him. Well, admiring him. Hux looked quite nice in his uniform. He held a lot of power in one body. Hux looked up when he felt Kylo looking at him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"See something interesting?"

"Very." Kylo got down from the counter and stepped closer to Hux. He truly did think he looked nice. Hux smiled and chuckled, looking at Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"And what is that?"

"I believe you mean 'who', General," Kylo replied, placing emphasis on Hux's title. Hux hummed, letting his eyes wander along Kylo's face.

"I believe I feel the same." He said, looking him in the eye. Kylo could feel himself blush. Damn Hux. He wasn't going to look away though. He could see everything in Hux's eyes. He was so sharp, so focused even now. It was admirable. Just to see if he could, Kylo focused on Hux and the Force around him, and attempted to send his thoughts of admiration to the General. He turned to fetch his mask from the counter, wondering if Hux had been able to pick up what Kylo sent. He wondered more if Hux would let on or keep quiet.

Hux felt a wave of thoughts running through him. Was that, was that Ren? His strong front wavered at the feeling, stronger than it had been last time. He blinked for a second, wondering if he should bring it up, or if Kylo was messing with him.

"Ren,” Hux said, though he didn’t say much more. Kylo grinned as he grabbed his mask. He clipped it in place as he turned to face Hux.

"Yes, General?" He was as smug as ever, though a bit surprised that had worked so easily. Hux quickly pulled himself together, getting his smirk back before taking a step forward. He pressed a kiss to the cheek of the mask before stepping back.

"If you wanted to tell me you love me, you could have just said so.” Hux hummed before walking towards the door of the mess. Kylo hadn't expected that reaction, and he watched Hux leave with a smile on his face. He felt warm, and he rather liked it. Kylo decided to go and train for the time being, seeing as he hadn't done that in a few days.

Hux smirked to himself, going to start his rounds. He was ready to finish this day strong, having motivation to keep going. Hux walked through his rounds, keeping strong eyes on everyone he passed. He wanted to make sure everything would be perfect when it was complete. He knew he would have to give a report to Snoke soon, which was a whole other problem. He sighed to himself. That would be the biggest test of his composure to date

Hux was completing his rounds with his head a bit lost in thought, though not enough to truly distract him from his work. He made sure everything was in working order, making sure everyone was on their best behavior. All that was left were the last of the reports needing to be finished. So, Hux headed to his office to get started.

His thoughts wandered as he started writing out reports. What was Ren doing? Either watching over the weapons, meditating, or training. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. When he took the mantle of General, he never expected to have such a distraction in his life. Such a worthy distraction. He loved someone. He always believed he was incapable of feeling such emotions. That his father had beat them out of him. Turns out, the old man couldn’t have even that victory. Hux won over his abuse in every way, and he knew it the moment he ripped the life from his father’s body years ago.

Kylo went to the training room and booted up one of the more difficult programs. He needed to challenge himself. He was tempted to start a fight with Hux, knowing that the General would hold his own against Kylo. But, he knew Hux had things to do and a ship to run, and so Kylo slashed through simulations and decommissioned training droids.

He had taken off his mask and his outer layer after quite some time. He hadn't intended to train that long, yet here he was, sweating in his base tunic and panting, quite some hours later. To be able to push himself this far gave him some clarity, though his thoughts wandered nonetheless. Starkiller Base would be finished soon, which meant he'd have to return to his Sith training. Some part of him, a part he had buried down years ago, hoped the Resistance would find him so he could use it as an excuse to remain on Hux's ship.

And then there was their... date? Their trip planet-side. That was soon. He hadn't the slightest idea as to what they would do. Truth be told, he didn't even know what planets were around to go to here. It hadn't seemed important when Snoke stationed him on the Finalizer, so Kylo hadn't cared. Now, though, it seemed like the most important information he could ever obtain. He was still amazed Hux agreed to it so easily.

After a while longer, Kylo stopped the simulation. He wasn't exhausted persay, but more pleasantly worn out. He ran his fingers through him hair to get it out of his face, and put back on his outer cloak and mask. He still needed Hux's report of Starkiller's progress. That would work as a good enough reason to go and see Hux while he was still working. Kylo shut down the training program and left the room, heading down the hall and to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here, I'm queer, there was a covid19 case at work and I now live in fear
> 
> Seriously though, I am fine and am quarantining myself from my household as best as I possibly can. I am young and healthy, so my concern is focused around making sure I do not potentially spread anything I potentially caught. Do not worry about me!! Just please stay inside/keep 6 feet away from others whenever you possibly can so we can all minimize how this virus spreads <3


	13. Chapter 13

Hux was in his office, working on his reports. Everything was in order. He could feel excitement in his veins. He wanted to share this victory with his partner in warfare. Kylo considered just walking in, but he figured that might not look good. So instead, he knocked on Hux's office door and awaited a response. He was here for the report, he was here for the report, he would not fuck Hux in his office again, he was here for the report. Kylo lied to himself often.

Hux looked up when he heard the knock on the door. Maybe it was Ren?

"Come in,” he said, setting his reports aside. He could finish them later. Kylo opened the door with the Force and walked in, shutting and locking it in the same manner. He unclipped his mask and set in on Hux's desk.

"Do you have a moment, General?" Hux raised an eyebrow when he heard the door lock. It must be important.

"Of course. What is it, Ren?" Kylo suddenly felt silly, trying to find an excuse to see Hux.

"Do you have the report for the progress made on Starkiller?" He leaned onto his elbows, resting against Hux's desk. Hux tried to cover his smirk. Reports, huh? He's never been interested in reports before. He must’ve really been grasping for straws this time.

"Yes I do. What would you like?"

"The most recent one, if you will. I assume you've already gone over it?" Hux always had been so productive. Kylo wasn't interested in reports, at least not in the standard sense. He wanted to know how close Starkiller was to being finished, that was all. Short, sweet, and to the point. Hux nodded and starting looking through his reports he had finished.

"Here you go,” he said, handing it over. "I assure you that you'll find it very thorough." Kylo couldn't help but laugh as he took the report from Hux.

"I take it one of your favourite subordinates wrote up this one then?" Kylo said, mostly teasing. Hux rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"As if I would ever,” he said. He would never trust any of the people working under him to do his job. Well, maybe one, but not very often.

Kylo made no move to leave, despite having fulfilled his apparent reason for coming to Hux's office. He dropped the file’s folder, and used the Force to hold it in the air.

"This is quite extensive," Kylo said with a smirk as he spread the pages out. "Perhaps you'd like to summarize for me." Hux smirked, catching on to what Kylo meant. So that was how he was going to play this time.

"Oh? I would love to,” Hux said, slowly moving up from his chair and walking over to him. "Actually, I could go over it word by word." He purred as he got closer, reaching out to brush along the collar of Kylo's jacket.

For some reason, though he knew Hux was flirting, Kylo didn't doubt that Hux actually knew his report word-for-word.

"Are you making advancements towards your superior, General?" He was mocking exasperation, not exactly filling the role, but not exactly not filling it either. Hux chuckled, a darker tone in it. He would never let this one go.

"No, sir. I'm making advancements towards my co-commander. Level playing field,” Hux replied. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh. Of course Hux would keep mentioning that. He leaned over and kissed Hux, though he pulled back before it became heated. Hux tried to move into the kiss, but pouted when Kylo pulled away. A month ago, he would’ve never pouted at something like that, but look at him now. What had this man done to him?

"I do actually need to know how much further we've gotten to completing Starkiller,” Kylo said, though he failed to mention why, besides the obvious galactic take-over, he wanted to be kept updated.

"I would say in about a months time, the base should be completed and the finalizer will be ready and functioning at full capacity,” Hux replied. Kylo nodded, and he couldn't help but notice Hux's pout. It was adorable, though it looked out of place on a cutthroat man like Hux. Kylo was half tempted to kiss the pout off of Hux's face.

"And what of our trip planet-side? Have you the day to spare?"

"I'm ready any time you are,” Hux said, his pouty face softening into a small smile. He would admit that he was actually excited. It would be nice to have a time where he could spend the day with Ren without having to worry. Kylo bit his lip, not meaning to look away but still doing so. Suddenly he was nervous, though he wasn't sure why.

"Would you be opposed to going sooner? Perhaps tomorrow or the day after?" Kylo asked, not exactly hiding his anxiousness. Hux could sense the nervousness. It was all over Kylo's body language.

"I would like that. I could do tomorrow. Is something wrong?" Hux asked, concerned that something had gone awry. Kylo knew there was no use in lying to Hux at this point, especially if his worries ended up being projected later.

"I continue my training with the Supreme Leader once Starkiller is fully operational,” Kylo admitted. It had seemed like an inconsequential fact when he arrived. He was supposed to supervise, note the work of those stationed on the ship, dismiss those he deemed unfit to run the destroyer, and then return to training once the superweapon was completed. Easy. Simple. Boring.

"Oh." Hux tried to hide the hurt that went through him. That would mean Kylo would be gone. He would be out of his reach. Kylo bit his lip again. He could feel the way Hux's mood had dropped. He hugged Hux close, both wanting to cheer the man up and seeking comfort himself.

"I'll come back. You know that, right? I'll be more powerful than you could ever imagine. You and me, ruling the galaxy."

"I know you will. We will be the true leaders of the galaxy,” Hux muttered, hugging Kylo back and burying his face in Kylo's shoulder. Kylo ran his fingers through Hux's hair, trying to reassure him.

"We don't need to think about it right now though, it's still a standard month's time away. Let's pick a planet to go to tomorrow,” Kylo said, knowing that Hux nodded slightly. He hated being this distressed over someone leaving. They always leave. Kylo was the one he didn't want to go.

"I would like that,” Hux said, though his voice was a bit softer than he would’ve liked it. Kylo offered a small smile. He knew he needed to confront the fact that he was going to leave before it forced him to face it, but he didn't want to. Not yet. Instead, he looked around, though he didn't find what he was trying to locate.

"Do you have a planetary map in here?" Kylo asked, his visual search ending fruitless. Hux nodded, pressing a kiss to Kylo's lips before pulling away and going to the map. He looked at the surrounding planets, trying to find one that was peaceful and that allowed them to have some time to themselves. "Is this one within flight distance?" Kylo pointing to one of the planets on the outer edge of the map. He didn't bother to read the name, he'd get coordinates if Hux wanted to go, or he'd forget the planet if Hux didn't feel like it or if their cruiser couldn't reach it. Hux looked over where he was pointing and nodded.

"Yeah, I believe so. It would be secluded, but still have a nice atmosphere,” Hux replied. It was perfect. Kylo nodded, taking a closer look of the map.

"Rakata Prime," he muttered, looking over the map again. He felt like he had heard that name before, but he couldn't place it. He made a mental note to look it up later when getting coordinates. Hux nodded and smiled. So that would be the place for their date. His mind was already swarming with plans.

Kylo pulled Hux into a deep kiss. Hux melted into the kiss, holding Kylo close to him. Hux was happy. Really, truly happy. He didn't deserve this, but he would hold onto it and keep it for as long as he possibly could. This was really happening. It was really, truly happening. It was difficult for either of them to believe. Kylo was going to go to a planet he had never seen before, with the first person he had ever truly loved, on the first date he had ever had. It was something Kylo never thought he'd have. The idea wasn't ever even a fantasy for him. From the day he joined the First Order, Kylo figured himself alone, and he was quite fine with that. But now, he had Hux with him, and a whole day to spend with just Hux on this Unknown Regions planet. What could possibly go wrong?

"I love you,” Hux muttered breathlessly against his lips.

"I love you too," Kylo whispered back before he stole another kiss. He decided then and there he didn't care what he'd have to do, he would not leave Hux behind forever. He'd undergo training through the Dark side of the Force in a day if it meant he'd get to return to his General sooner.

Hux ran his fingers through Kylo's hair, holding him close. He would burn down every world in the galaxy to protect this man and keep him here. Kylo could sense Hux's feelings, how strong his emotions were in that moment. It was nearly dizzying. He closed his eyes and gripped Hux's arms, trying to steady himself without letting on too obviously.

Hux lead Kylo to his desk, pushing him against it while deepening the kiss. He wanted to show him how much he loved him. Kylo grinned into the kiss, moving his arms down to wrap around Hux's waist. He did his best to purr his words, hoping to sound more seductive than quizzical.

"Are you planning on fucking me over your desk again, General?" he asked. Hux smirked against Kylo's lips, sliding his gloved fingertips down Kylo's neck.

"Only if you ask nicely,” Hux purred. Kylo tipped his head so Hux could touch more if he wanted to. Ask nicely though? Not quite. Kylo still had his pride, and he liked to think he wouldn't succumb to begging as fast as Hux would. He liked to think that, but that didn't make it true. Regardless, though, Kylo did not ask yet.

Hux had an idea as he slid his hand down his skin. He gently tightened his grip, making sure not to grab too hard. He leaned in, tracing Kylo's jaw with his lips.

"Not gonna talk?" Hux asked, grinning against Kylo’s skin. Kylo inhaled sharply, pressing into Hux's touch without realizing it.

"Would you prefer me to talk, General? It was my understanding that you were a man of action,” Kylo replied, thinking himself clever. Hux smirked wider. He knew Kylo would be like that.

"I am, but I would love to hear what my love desires,” Hux purred, pressing his body closer. His love? Kylo could feel his whole face go red at Hux's words. His love. He grabbed Hux by the lapels of his overcoat and pulled him into a kiss, not caring if the General's hand choked him a bit more as he crushed their lips together. Kylo's desires were many. He wanted so much in that moment, but it all could be summed up with just 'Hux'.

Hux kissed back deeply, moving his hand away so he could tug at Kylo's clothes instead. He held him tight, wanting to be as close as possible. He nipped his lip before running his tongue along it. Kylo all but whimpered under Hux's touch. He did his best to get his outer cloak off without moving back too much, tossing it to the side. His tunic was next, and it was given a similar tossed position in a heap on top of his cloak. Hux stripped off his outer coat, reaching to undo the buttons of his shirt. He had no idea how Kylo turned him into this beast who craved his touch, but he did every time. He tossed his shirt aside, pressing his body to the other man's. Kylo sat up on Hux's desk, pulling the man with him. He wrapped his legs around Hux's waist, holding the man as close as he could as he kissed him. Hux growled as his hips pressed against Kylo's. It was thrilling, the whole thought of this all. Just a month ago if someone had told him he was going to sleep with the commanding general of a First Order ship, he would've killed them then and there. But now, here he was, wanting Hux's cock in his ass and his lips against his own.

Hux tugged Kylo's hair, exposing his neck so he could lean down and kiss and nip at the skin. He needed him and he needed him now. Kylo moaned rather loudly, trimmed nails biting into Hux's sides as he gripped the sides of the General's hips harder. He ran his nails down Hux's bare back. Hux growled at the feeling of the nails on his back. He ground his hips against Kylo's, moving down to kiss along his chest. Kylo arched back, pressing into Hux's touch more. He wanted all of it, all of him.

"Hux," Kylo gasped out, his nails digging into the General's skin again. Hux ran his tongue along one of Kylo's nipples, reaching down to palm him through his pants. Kylo all but whimpered under Hux's touch. He ground up as best he could, moving his hand up to grip Hux's hair. Hux eagerly started to undo Kylo's pants, moving his lips to the other while he stripped him. He needed to touch him as much as possible.

Kylo got down from the desk so it was easier for Hux to strip him. Once he had shed the remainder of his clothing, he Forced Hux backwards into the chair that sat in front of the desk. With a grin spread across his lips, Kylo straddled Hux's waist. Hux smirked wide up at him, letting his eyes wander along Kylo's body.

"So beautiful,” Hux muttered. Kylo blushed at Hux's words. He wasn't sure why it was Hux saying that if all things that flustered him, but he hesitated for a moment.

"Truly?" Kylo asked. Hux looked up at Kylo, a warm smile replacing his heated smirk.

"Truly,” Hux said honestly. Kylo leaned forward and kissed Hux with passion, not knowing quite how to handle hearing compliments. Especially compliments from Hux. Especially compliments he knew weren't a joke.

Hux kissed back deeply, holding Kylo closer. He nipped his lip, urging him on. Kylo undid Hux's pants as he kissed down his neck and to his shoulder. He ground against Hux's stomach as he bit into Hux's shoulder, leaving teeth marks beside one of the sets from the previous night. Hux moaned deeply, sliding his hands up Kylo's back.

"Fuck,” he breathed out, closing his eyes. Kylo leaned up and nipped Hux's earlobe.

"Do you have lube in here? I want to ride you, _General_ ," Kylo purred. His voice was a low whisper, but his desire was easily heard in it. It was the closest to asking for Hux's dick that Kylo's pride allowed. Hux shivered, nodding quickly.

“Desk drawer,” he said, his mind already swarmed with desire. He nearly whined when Kylo stood up.

“Go get it,” Kylo said, leaning back against Hux’s desk. Hux nearly scrambled to the top left drawer of his desk, scrambling all the papers and supplies inside it just to retrieve the small bottle of lube that was hidden in the back.

Kylo returned to his place on Hux's lap once Hux returned to the chair and handed him the bottle. Kylo smeared lube on his fingers, and he kissed Hux as he slowly slipped a finger into himself, moaning against Hux's lips as he rocked back. Hux kissed back desperately, the sounds Kylo made urging him on. He reached down, feeling where Kylo was moving his fingers inside himself. Kylo bit Hux's lip as he leaned into the man's touch. He moaned again as he slipped in a second finger, using his free hand to grip and pull Hux's hair, deepening their kiss. Hux hummed happily, a growl crossing his lips as he pressed into the kiss. He let his free hand wander, tracing along solid muscle. Kylo all but whimpered as he scissored his fingers, eyelids fluttering open and then closed again. He was getting lost in the feeling of Hux's touch just as much as the feeling of fingerfucking himself.

Hux felt along Kylo's stomach before getting to his chest. He traced the muscles before sliding his nails down the skin. Kylo broke the kiss to gasp at the feeling, arching into Hux's nails. He was going to end up driving Kylo insane like this. Kylo gripped Hux's hair tighter as he rocked back against his own fingers, eventually slipping in a third. Hux moaned at the pull on his hair. He looked up at him, his eyes half lidded and hungry.

"You're so beautiful. So perfect,” Hux half-whispered, half-purred. Hux's words made Kylo shiver. He felt so loved, so happy in that moment. Some part of the back of his mind wondered if Hux could feel his emotions right then, or if they were not strong enough. The curiosity was overridden by anticipation as Kylo used the Force to undo Hux’s pants. He pulled Hux’s cock out from his underwear as he pulled his fingers out one by one and teased his hole against the head of Hux's cock.

Hux wasn't paying enough attention to notice what Kylo was doing until his cock brushed Kylo's hole. He had to steady himself by grabbing his hips before he moved too quickly. Kylo lowered himself slowly, moaning at the feeling of finally getting Hux's cock inside him again. Hidden in pleasure, it stung slightly, and Kylo made a mental note to prepare himself better next time. Hux gasped softly, a deep moan crossing his lips.

"Fuck, Ren,” Hux moaned, looking up at him with warm blue eyes. "You're so tight." Kylo gave a cheeky grin as he rocked his hips down.

"I don't exactly get fucked all the time,” Kylo said before he kissed Hux as he seated himself fully in Hux's lap, loving the feeling of Hux completely inside him. Hux growled, his hips moving slightly.

"I could change that,” he purred, nipping his lip playfully. Kylo hummed happily, bouncing up slightly and kissing Hux with force.

"I wouldn't mind that," he whispered against Hux's lips between kisses. Hux hummed, rolling his hips with Kylo's. He gripped his hips tighter, wanting to set a steady pace. He wanted to know what Kylo craved.

Kylo inhaled sharply as Hux rolled his hips, having to keep himself from moaning the General's name. At first he had planned on going slow, on teasing Hux until he begged for Kylo to move faster. But now he just wanted Hux to fuck him stupid. Kylo set himself on a steady but fast pace, one hand tangled in Hux's hair and the other holding onto Hux's back by its nails. Hux growled as he rocked his hips, looking up to watch Kylo's reactions. That's what spurred him on. Kylo was absolutely beautiful when he was getting fucked.

Kylo moaned, louder than he thought, head thrown back and eyes closed. He was drowning in the feeling of Hux, and he was loving every moment of it. He ran his nails down Hux's back, his nails leaving light red lines in their path. Hux moaned to match, bucking his hips into him. He was losing his composure. His hair was hanging on his forehead, his breath coming out in short pants. He reached down to start stroking Ren in time with his movements.

Kylo was torn between bucking down against Hux's hips harder and bucking up into Hux's hand. He leaned forward and kissed Hux again, muttering a breathy 'I love you' against his lips. Hux was overwhelmed by feeling in the best way. He could feel his own heat mixed in with an overwhelming, burning fire of love and passion. Kylo. He kissed back desperately, matching his rhythm.

"I love you too,” Hux said between kisses. Kylo sped up, feeling himself growing closer to orgasm. He pulled Hux's hair, forcing the man's head back to expose his throat. Kylo kissed and bit at his pulse point, not enough to leave marks but enough all the same. Hux moaned deeply at the mix of sensations. He moved his hand faster, speeding up his hips as well.

"Cum for me, Kylo. Scream my name,” Hux growled lowly as he bucked his hips. He was lost in the emotions in his veins.

"Kriff, Hux-" he was going to say more, but it was cut off by his moans as he came. In the last coherent moment, Kylo sent his feelings to Hux through the Force in an attempt to pull Hux over the edge with him. Hux felt him orgasm crash into him when the feelings washed over him. He came with a grunt of his name, his hips bucking slightly as he rode the feeling out.

Kylo nuzzled against Hux's neck and buried his face into the crook of his shoulder. He was relaxed, almost high, putty in Hux's hands for the time being. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo, holding the man close. He was so warm. He buried his face into his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you,” Hux said against Kylo’s skin. Kylo hummed happily, loving the contact.

"I love you too," he replied, the words coming as second nature at this point. He loved Hux, and it was as simple as that. Hux hummed softly, closing his eyes. This was his happy place. Where he was always meant to be. He looked up at Kylo with warm eyes.

When his eyes caught Hux's, it felt as if for a moment time had stopped. This was what was important. The man who Kylo was looking at, was looking into. He leaned forward and kissed Hux with an almost feather-light touch. Hux kissed back very gently, holding Kylo close. The soft touch made his heart flutter. He couldn't wait to spend some genuine alone time with him.

"Thank you for the report on Starkiller, General," Kylo said, the wide grin of a smartass plastered across his face. Hux rolled his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head.

"If that's what I have to look forward to after reports, I hope you'll grab them more often."

"Trying to get me to be a productive crew member of the Finalizer through seduction?" Kylo clicked his tongue, tutting Hux. "Whatever has the First Order come to without my control."

However you like to interpret it,” Hux said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Kylo nuzzled his cheek against Hux's.

"Tell me I'm wrong, General. Tell me you didn't seduce me when all I came here for was the report." He playfully nipped at Hux's jawline before he got off of Hux's lap to fetch his clothes. Hux hummed softly, running his fingers through his hair before going to grab his clothes.

"I have a habit of seducing you when I see you."

"One would think you are an incubus in disguise," Kylo said in an almost off-handed manner as he buttoned his pants and went to grab his tunic. Hux chuckled and smirked, buttoning up his shirt.

"That's very flattering,” Hux said with a roll of his eyes. Kylo laughed, full body and head tipped back a bit. He loved the banter he and Hux had whenever it was just the two of them. Hux chuckled and smirked, finishing buttoning his shirt and pants. Kylo had a beautiful laugh. It was something he would love to hear more.

Kylo finished putting on the rest of his clothing, adjusting everything to look as neat as it normally did. Which wasn't very, but at least he didn't look entirely just-fucked. He looked over at Hux and gave him a warm smile.

"See you tonight?" Kylo asked, as if Hux would ever say something different. Hux finished putting himself back together. He looked up at Kylo, his hair still hanging on his forehead.

"Can't wait,” Hux replied. Just because he could, Kylo stepped forward and ran his fingers through Hux's hair, causing it to stick up as it's pulled against its normal orientation. He kissed Hux's cheek as a mock-apology for making his hair even more out of place before he grabbed his mask and headed for the door. Hux sent a fake glare at him before turning to fix his hair.

"Why do I love this idiot?" he muttered with a smile. Kylo heard him, but opted not to give a response. Instead, he clipped his mask in place and unlocked the door. He left without another word, though he wore an oddly fond smile under his mask as he headed off. Hux finished his hair and smiled, sitting down on the desk. He wanted to get more work done, but he was in a small daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates updates updates! I'm finally writing again and not just posting old stories that are dusty af because I have SO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS (that will likely change once my courses start...rip) so, well, if you like my obscure Overwatch stories, you're in luck. Everyone else,,,,,,,,,,sorry  
> Well  
> I have Animal Crossing on my hands. That is where most of my time goes.


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo considered returning to his quarters and occupying himself there, but he was in a rather good mood still and decided to prolong it. He went to the observation deck to look out at Starkiller Base, almost complete. Control of the galaxy nearly in his grasp.

Hux finished his reports early, which surprised him. He had a few hours left before he had to do lights out rounds, so he decided to take a walk in the halls.

Kylo hadn't left the observation deck, though he remained to be the only one there. He had been sitting cross-legged in meditation for a while now, his mind somewhere between the Finalizer and the core essence of the Force. Hux ended up wandering into the observation deck, drawn there by some whim or another.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, noticing Kylo was the only one here. He walked over and stood behind him. Kylo stiffened, his breath suddenly sharp as he was forced back to his current surroundings without warning. He looked up from where the sound had come from, not realizing it was Hux who had interrupted his meditation as he willed the Force to tighten around the interruptor's neck. It was a defensive move he had yet to get the better of. Hux stopped when he felt the invisible power tightening around his neck, though. He realized quickly he must’ve interrupted Ren in thought.

"We should have a better way of communicating that you're meditating. This isn't a very warm welcome," Hux said. It should’ve concerned him that he was getting better at speaking while being choked, but Kylo wasn’t choking him _that_ hard. Kylo groaned when he heard Hux's voice more clearly. He dispersed the Force around the man's neck and stood

"Normally I am not gone for so long. Could you feel any of it?" He wasn't about to let on that the 'it' he was questioning Hux about was the movement of the Force in the area, and the pull the Dark side was containing as Kylo continued to seek for its power. He wanted to know if Hux felt anything at all in regards to the Force, but especially if he had been projecting again without realizing it.

Hux rubbed his neck slightly before taking a deep breath.

"The only thing I could really feel was your focus. I could feel every muscle relax and concentrate at the same time,” he said honestly. Hux couldn't feel the pull of the Force, but he felt the effect it had on Kylo. Kylo nodded, seemingly satisfied with Hux's answer.

"In response to your question, it is quite beautiful out there." He slipped himself effortlessly into the forefront of Hux's mind to communicate a 'though I'm looking at something much more beautiful at the moment' as he eyed Hux up. Hux blushed softly, shaking his head fondly. This was an improper use of the Force, not that other ways Kylo tended to use it around him were any better, but he wouldn't argue.

"Flatterer,” he teased. Kylo grinned as he stepped forward. He considered informing Hux that while he was inside the General's mind, Hux could communicate non-verbally as well, but ultimately decided against it as he mentally stepped out of Hux's personal space. The General was clever, he'd figure it out eventually. And, Kylo rather liked hearing Hux's voice when he wasn't in the uptight general-mode that he was in when they weren't alone.

Hux looked up at Kylo with a smirk. He had gotten used to the mask, but he definitely preferred his beautiful face.

"Are you off duty already?" Kylo asked. He didn't think he had been meditating for that long, but anything was possible when he was unable to tell how much time had passed.

"You have been gone for a while,” Hux replied. "I only have two more hours until lights out rounds." He took a step forward, daring to rest his hands on Kylo's hips. Kylo glanced over at the doorway, but there was no one there, so he smiled at Hux and cupped his cheek.

"Two hours, you say?" Kylo replied with a grin. "Any way you'd like to spend those two hours?" Hux chuckled softly, turning his head to press a kiss to Kylo's palm.

"In any way that means being with you."

"Wonderful. I'm getting dinner," Kylo said as he blushed at the sentiment behind Hux's little kiss. He didn't make any move to leave though, just looking at Hux and admiring him. Hux looked up at him fondly, gently bringing his hand to rest on his. He was such a sucker for this man. Kylo pecked a quick kiss to Hux's lips, not sure how to handle his feelings but knowing what he wanted. Hux smiled fondly at the soft kiss. He was so cute.

"I love you,” he said softly. He was afraid of saying it too much, until he realized he couldn't. He always wanted to let him know.

"I love you too." The reply was already like second nature. It just felt right. Hux gave Kylo a sense of calming clarity, and he wanted it always. Hux smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Kylo’s cheek before taking a step back.

"Shall we?" Hux asked, to which Kylo nodded, waiting for Hux to lead. It wasn't hesitation, not really. He just enjoyed getting to admire him when he was able. Hux smiled and nodded as well, taking the lead as he stepped out into the hall. He crossed his arms behind his back as he walked. Kylo followed at Hux's heels, watching the man through his mask. He truly was something special.

It was just he and Hux in the mess hall, and for that he was thankful. He didn't unclip his mask though, just in case. Hux sat down once he had gotten his food, waiting for Ren before he started to eat. He always put off his hunger until he wasn't busy, so he wasn't used to eating on time. Kylo sat across from Hux soon after, finally unclipping his mask to eat. He was rather hungry, only having eaten breakfast in the late morning. Truly, he could've gotten food anytime. He didn't follow the schedule that the other inhabitants of the ship did. Now that he thought more on it, he never noticed Hux following that schedule either.

Hux ate what he had, trying to look put together and civil still. He wanted to look well put together to impress Ren. He wasn't afraid to admit it, at least not anymore. Kylo did not eat as civilly as Hux did. He ate quickly, as if the act itself was a nuisance. He was never fond of standard rations anyway, much preferring what few dishes he could cook himself. When he was finished, Kylo just sat at watched Hux, noticing that even now he was controlled and proper.

"You've been around military customs your whole life, haven't you." It wasn't a question, and Kylo didn't pose it as such. Hux nodded slightly, finishing off his food with a sigh.

"My father enforced strict rules growing up, which carry over to now,” Hux replied. Kylo couldn't help the snort. Their lives sounded so polar, at least in the context of their early childhoods. His mind thought a moment of his father, and he couldn't help the scowl that crossed his face. Hux saw the anger slowly crawl onto Kylo's face. He reached over, taking his hand in his.

"We both escaped our upbringings,” Hux said, not knowing what about his childhood made Kylo scowl, but not needing to know in order to reassure him either. Kylo smiled slightly at the gesture, though his smile grew rather dark too fast for comfort or reassurance.

"Escaped," Kylo laughed lowly, "I slaughtered mine and burned the remains to the ground." Hux wished he could say the same. He followed what his father instilled in him, despite having buried the man twelve feet underground. He was a slave to his past, but he wouldn't say that.

"You did,” Hux said instead, though it sounded rather plain. Kylo nodded, but he didn't say anything more. He wasn't smiling anymore, though his expression wasn't stone either. He wished he was wearing his mask in that moment, but it would be a weakness for him to grab it now. He didn't realize how much he didn't want to think about what sparked his choice to kill his once-fellow Jedi until it was on the forefront of his thoughts.

Hux gently laced their fingers, hoping to anchor Kylo from his thoughts. His past troubled him. It was one of his biggest weak points. With Hux, he was forced to hear about it. His father was a very well respected man and he was always being compared to him. He never wanted to let on how much that troubled him.

Kylo tried to focus back on Hux, on his hand in his, careful enough to not let Hux fill his mind completely. Kylo didn't want to end up in Hux's head without meaning to, and especially not without warning. This was different from when they were fucking, or when Kylo was trying to bug him, or when he was showing off. This was involving emotions he didn't want to share, especially not with Hux. He especially didn't want to expose Hux to this.

Hux gently ran his thumb along Kylo's, bringing his hand up to his lips. He could feel him shutting him out, but he understood. Kylo cupped Hux's cheek gently, lovingly brushing his thumb along Hux's bottom lip. Hux deserved an explanation, but Kylo couldn't explain right now. He just couldn't. He couldn't explain that despite giving himself to the Dark side of the Force, the Light side still tried to whisper to him when his walls were down, because that would be admitting treason against his master. He couldn't explain that yet. Not yet.

"You have questions,” Kylo said, knowing he had to say something after so forcefully blocking Hux out. Hux had questions, of course he did. He wasn't a Force user. He had no idea how the Force worked.

"I understand not wanting me in your thoughts, but it was a strange feeling."

"I will explain in time, but not that. Not right now at least." Kylo faked a smile, throwing on charm like one seasoned a dish. He eyed Hux up in a rather obvious manner, not even trying for subtlety at all. "I rather speak of more enjoyable topics." Hux could feel the change in tone. The smile wasn't hiding anything.

"Ren, I don't want to push anything that will make you uncomfortable,” Hux said, not about to let this go without Kylo knowing that he was still unjudged for whatever it was. Kylo sighed, his false smile fading just as fast as he donned it.

"Hux, truly. I will explain much about myself, just not right now." There were things in his life - his past and his present - that Kylo didn't want to acknowledge. His thoughts flickered, wondering for a split second if Hux could feel his discomfort or if the man was just being courteous. Hux nodded, squeezing his hand softly.

"I understand. I have a lot of things I haven't told you,” he said softly. There were things people didn't know about the Hux family. Kylo laughed quietly. He wouldn't admit it, not verbally, but if this had been an attempt to cheer him up on Hux's part then the General was succeeding.

"Things off the record, or simply things I haven't cared enough to look up? I do have access to your file, you know,” Kylo said. Hux chuckled, shaking his head.

"Things that wouldn't go on the record,” he said honestly. His past was something he never talked about.

"Let me guess, love affair? Political scandal? Underground criminal activities?" Kylo was only teasing. He knew that if things like that had surrounded Hux's family, he wouldn't have gotten to such a high position in the Order. But, there couldn't be any harm in a jest, right?

Hux chuckled slightly and shook his head. He didn't mind joking about it, though he still wore the scars of what he was talking about.

"None of that,” Hux replied, a bit glad the tone of the room was getting a bit lighter. Just a bit.

"Good. Wouldn't want some nasty choice on the part of your parents to creep up at steal you away from me. You're important," Kylo said before he realized it. What started as a joke suddenly became too truthful, too telling, too revealing. He'd say 'I love you' without a second thought, but when it came to true confessions of adoration, Kylo was rather hesitant to approach them. Hux's cheeks flushed softly, looking at Kylo with warmth in his eyes. That was so, so genuine. He brought his hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Nothing could ever take me away from you. I'll make sure of that,” Hux said. There was a look in his eyes that told so much, and in that moment Kylo realized why other generals would speak of Hux as a rabid cur. That look, that possessive determination, was there one moment and gone the next.

Kylo was the one to blush now though, face tinged pink at Hux's sincerity. He didn't know what to do, what to say or how to react, so he just sat there, a soft blush across his cheeks, looking at Hux with a mirroring and growing warmth. Hux smiled fondly, his eyes softer now as he gently squeezed Kylo’s hand to try and relax him.

"When I say I love you, I mean it,” he said. Kylo chuckled, his blush darkening. He wanted to hide behind his mask and never wear his mask around Hux again all in the same feeling.

"As do I. This is just, new,” Kylo admitted. Hux nodded and smiled. He could understand the feeling.

"I understand. I want to grow with you as well."

"You are getting sentimental, General," Kylo said as he bought Hux's hand to his lips and kissed it. "That's a dangerous road to follow." Hux chuckled softly, looking at Kylo with warm eyes.

"You make me this way. I want to give you everything, including my past,” Hux said, and Kylo didn't know how to respond. He could feel that Hux wasn't trying to deceive him, and that scared him a little. He pulled Hux up and kissed him across the table. Hux kissed back, gently resting his hand on Kylo's cheek. He wanted to show him that he was genuine. He meant every word. Kylo pulled back just enough to speak.

"You still have light's out rounds to make,” Kylo said, not actually knowing the time, but knowing where this would lead rather quickly. Hux hummed softly, checking his watch.

"Not for half an hour,” he said softly.

"Good, more time for me." Kylo leaned forward to kiss Hux again. He could die happy with this man. Hux kissed back with a smile. He would give all his time to this man.

Kylo got up and went to sit beside Hux at the table. He wanted to be close to the man, loving the attention Hux would give him. Hux wrapped his arm around Kylo's waist, resting on his back. He craved physical touch. Kylo smiled and nuzzled against Hux's neck. He placed feather-light kisses along Hux's neck as he held Hux close and rubbed gentle circles into his sides. Hux sighed happily, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He gently ran his thumb along his back, wanting to feel him as he moved. Kylo hummed happily. He looked at Hux with what could easily been seen as excitement.

"Tomorrow, we leave for Rakata Prime,” Kylo said, and Hux smiled fondly, nodding.

"I can't wait. I'll finally get to truly be alone with you,” Hux said. Kylo couldn't help but laugh.

"Hux, we could always meet in your mind, you know." He was only half-joking, unsure how Hux would feel at the suggestion of Kylo using the Force to enter his mind. Hux chuckled and nodded.

"We could, if you don't mind seeing all of my distracting thoughts about you,” he said, though he sounded like he was teasing Kylo more than admitting to how much he thought about Kylo in rather compromising situations. Kylo smirked, knowing what Hux was suggesting.

"I will teach you to redirect your thoughts. There are ways to keep me away from things you don't wish to share, they just take practice to perfect,” Kylo said. He didn't quite know why he was telling Hux this, seeing as if anything between them should go south then Hux would have an edge against him. But, maybe that was what trust was like. Hux nodded slightly.

"I would like to learn. I want to be more connected to you,” he said honestly. It would be nice to give Kylo all that he could. Kylo did his best to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine when Hux said that. He was wary of that sort of devotion. But, at the same time, it opened up something for Kylo that he had never experienced.

"We can start when you're done with your rounds. My quarters or yours?"

"My quarters. I prefer a clean space,” he teased, pressing a kiss to Kylo's cheek before starting to get ready for his rounds. Kylo huffed in mock-offense. He sat back as Hux got ready, considering getting up to fetch his mask. Quietly he tried to remember how long rounds usually took Hux, just to determine how much time he'd have to prepare.

Hux made sure everything was in order before smiling and nodding at Ren. He left into the halls, ready to do his rounds. He hoped nothing was going too wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but days don't exist anymore and inspiration has stricken me elsewhere to be totally honest. Other than losing track of any sense of time beyond "sun up/sun down/no sun", I'm trying my best to make the best out of this all. I might just upload everything I've stitched up all at once so that I don't have to worry about remembering to upload on a regulated (ish) schedule. However, that would require me to proof-read the rest of the chapters, which I haven't done.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading though, I really appreciate the support and love you readers give <3 Every hit makes me smile, cheers!


End file.
